Forgotten Island
by Peace Sign Freak
Summary: What would have happened if two people were meant to be together but didn't know each other because they lived far apart from the other? What if, by random chance, they met each other while stranded on an unknown island? For Cody and Bailey, what will they find on the island? Will they find more intriguing things than a bunch of bananas? Please, read, review and enjoy the story.
1. Lost At Sea

The sea breeze was delightful. It playfully wisped through Dr. Cody Martin's full head of hair. The twenty eight year old's eyes were aqua and his hair was wavy like a calm sea and golden like the warm sunlight. His face was a friendly reminder of his youth when he was a sensitive boy. But his body conformed to the harsh changes of time and was sculpted with firm pectoral and abdominal muscles. The young doctor's knuckles were calloused, but his palms were preserved with baby-like softness.

Dr. Cody Martin walked back up onto the schooner,_ Hydra_, with a group of fellow field Anthropologists and some crewmen. They had to make one last stop at Queensland, Australia before they would return to America. As Cody boarded the seafaring vessel, he embarked on a journey to his past and reflected how he got to where he was.

Before Dr. Cody Martin reached his dream job, he worked hard at Cheever's High in Boston and continued to work his way up to his goal while pursuing a higher education. He went to Harvard University and double majored in Anthropology and Pre-Med aiming to do Forensics work. Once he got his B. A. degrees in Anthropology and Pre-Med, Cody moved onto Medical School and became a certified Medical Doctor. Cody liked his job at first but then quickly found out that he had greater interest for Anthropology. As a result, Cody left the Forensics scene and strictly focused on field Anthropology. He found the new career path to be his true calling and enjoyed his work over course of six months. Regardless of how prosperous and fulfilling his life and work may have seemed, Cody yearned a very crucial part of life that he dearly yearned to have which was to have a family of his own. He wanted to settled down and have a warm and inviting home with a loving wife and have some kids after a few years of marriage. However, Dr. Martin had very little belief on the fact that he might soon meet his other half, his better half.

Cody blinked a few times until he brought himself back to the present. He had put away his belongings and walked out on deck. He approached the railing and leaned over it gazing at the to and fro motion of the waves. Soon the boat would pull up anchor and then the sea travelers and explorers of the world culture would set sail and drift back into the vast horizon on the Pacific Ocean as they would be leaving Malaysia. Within twenty minutes, the boat left port and drifted into the deep blue. Cody relaxed at the command of the soothing breeze and went to a barrel to rest on. He had a camelback backpack on and took it off. He unzipped the main pouch and pulled out a worn, brown leather journal and a reliable, black ink pen. He opened up to the next blank page and began to record the day's event s.

As Cody wrote his personal thoughts and observations of his fellow field Anthropologists in the journal, the boat had experienced a small collision with an incoming wave. The obstacle was nothing to fret about, but the crewmen were on alert just to be safe. Dr. Martin kept on writing in his journal like there was nothing wrong. He fashioned black hiking boots, jeans, a plain white tee and a pine green, short sleeved button up shirt. His button up shirt hung loosely over his white tee. He also had a blue bandana nicely tied around his thin and fair colored neck.

The boat was on course for Queensland, Australia. Everything seemed fine since there had been no other problems since the small wave bump. The crew and Anthropologists were expecting to get to Australia since they have had smooth sailing for quite a while now. Unfortunately, something terrible was brewing within the sea.

Cody was engrossed in his journal entry as his eyes followed the clean flow of his neat cursive. It was so neat that it could be mistaken for a woman's handwriting at least in the modern age. If he was in another time, say in the 1800s, he might have been safe from query.

_Journal Entry #38_

_March 15, 2020_

_Today was a fine day. My team and I learned many news things about the Malaysian culture. This trip to Indonesia, Malaysia and Australia has been successful so far. I can't wait to be in Australia, especially at this time of the year. I've heard that the fall season is wonderful there. My friend and fellow Anthropologist, John Byrne, has told me that he would like to see Queensland in the fall season, but he can't wait to return home so he can see his beloved wife and kids…..Some of the new findings we made today __were__…_

_Scratch!_

_Fuck!_ Cody cursed in his head.

He was extremely perturbed that his journal entry was ruined. He angrily set down his pen and journal and got up from his seat. Just as he was about to complain to the captain, he saw something very unpleasant. A huge wave was rushing toward the boat. He could hear the white noise of 'all hands on deck!' and 'abandon ship'. Dr. Cody Martin felt dizzy. He stared at the wave in horror. He shook out of his petrified state and rushed for his backpack, journal and pen. He collected the provisions that he may need in case he would survive the clutches of the angry sea. He slipped and slid on deck as he rushed to his carry-on belongings. Luckily for him, he got to his things in time before the captain tried in vain to steer the boat away from the roaring wave. His attempt was successful, but a cost to the passengers of his boat. They were set off course and had trouble getting back on track. Just before the crewmen and Anthropologists could relax, an un-expecting barrage of huge waves bashed into the boat. Everyone was thrown overboard. The boat sunk with all of the equipment, provisions, and research data. Everything was gone, except for Cody's camelback backpack. He was fortunate enough to keep it with him. All other items were lost forever.

The captain drifted off on a piece of wood. Most of the Anthropologists drowned along with most of the crew. Some of the crewmen survived and swam away with the aid of drift wood. Cody waded in the ocean with his camelback hanging on his right shoulder until he found a piece of wood. He quickly checked the direction of the wind and used that to help him determine where land might be. He kicked with all his might until he found a piece of land. He kicked harder and harder until he finally reached the sandy shore of a forgotten island, long ago abandoned and since then completely uninhabited.

To Be Continued…


	2. Stranded Or Not?

Elsewhere on a Princess Cruise ship, Doctor Bailey Marie Pickett was taking a well-deserved and much needed vacation. The cruise was to take up two weeks from the middle of April to the end of the month. Bailey had been on the cruise for about four days and the ship was getting close to Malaysia. When Dr. Bailey Pickett boarded the ship, she took a flight from Kettlepod, Kansas to Los Angeles, California. From there, she got onto the Princess Island Cruise from the L.A harbor. By the time the ship had set sail, it was sunny with a few clouds in the sky. Bailey found the beginning of the trip auspicious and welcoming. But the first two days were a little stressful since so many people weren't paying attention where they were going on the ship. Bailey almost wished she was back home in Kettlecorn working as an Occupational Doctor, but she regained her hope for the trip after the third day on the ship.

Bailey was reading a book on a lounge chair soaking up some sun from the wide span, glass window. She was reading Gone With The Wind. She felt that it would be a good book to kill time with. It was certainly a long story and she was in the mood for a splash of history and a sprinkle of romance. She appreciated the complex characters and thought that it was interesting to see the viewpoint of the Southern States during the Civil War. Bailey laughed in her head at the term 'Civil War' because nothing was really 'civil' about it. It just meant that it was a war among Americans. After some thought, Bailey lost interest in the book at that moment and bookmarked it for another time. She had set the book down and gazed at the serene ocean. The waves were calm and they were such a beautiful blue color. She thought that it was especially whimsical on how the sunlight reflected off the calm waves.

Bailey thought about Gone With The Wind and war as she gazed at the enchanting ocean. She realized that many things change people, culture and history through the act of war. It is not a very pleasant concept, but in a way, it is only necessary when a country's leader wants to protect their people and sustain their country's pride and power. Most countries, if not all, were concerned about honor for their people and take pride in their culture and history. If no country could have even a shred of honor for their name then they would do anything to either have respect among other countries or be feared by all. It was like keeping your family safe and keeping your good name intact. That was the basic desire for most countries in the world. And with that in mind, sometimes war seemed like the answer. But the problem is that violence solves nothing and that's why every human should strive for equality and peace. Bailey believed that the goal for peace on earth was not impossible. She did have to admit that it was hard to achieve because, like most humans, people are too stubborn to make amends and stop the fighting. Bailey wished that all of humanity could just see the truth about society: everyone required the same universal needs which are food, water, a place to call home, have family, make friends and be happy. Simplicity is what could connect people, but modern society clashes with developing worlds which then makes everything complicated. It was clear to Bailey that she was draining herself of such a heavy topic to think about. She decided to gather her belongings and return to her cabin for a nap. As soon as Bailey got to her cabin, she tossed her bag on the floor and plopped down on her bed.

Everything was going so well. The Princess Islands cruise was on course for Malaysia. The ship would arrive at the country on time. However, something happened that was never expected to happen. There was an engine failure. The captain addressed everyone on board that they would have to get on the row boats for evacuation. Bailey woke up at the sound of a high pitched alarm and got up from her bed. She instinctively grabbed her one carry-on bag that had crucial items for everyday life and any situation. She peered out of her door and heard the alarm tenfold and knew that she had to get out and leave. She looked at her cabin and quickly decided which items to leave behind and which items she should bring with her. Bailey made her decisions and left her clothes, her computer and anything else that could not fit in a carry-on bag. She did, however, bring her flash drive that had the documents that she needed and any legal documentation like her ID and passport. She grabbed he car keys and key to the cabin and bolted out of the hallway and went to the main deck. She was able to quickly get onto a life boat with a few passengers, but the cable snapped when a mad man accidentally had cut the ropes before additional passengers could board. Bailey was left in the lifeboat with a temperamental, robust woman and a little boy, and a pre-teen girl. She was stuck with an odd crowd of passengers. They looked like they needed a doctor, but not of the medical type but rather of the mental type. They looked like they needed a psychologist or psychiatrist. Some crewmen were sent to help the passengers but by the time they got in a boat, the lifeboat had drifted off too far to see. Bailey asked her fellow passengers to help her row the lifeboat to land but they wouldn't budge. The boy was impudent, the girl was vain and the woman was lazy and stubborn. Bailey rolled her eyes and decided to take matters in her own hands since no one else was going to help in rowing the boat in the direction of possible land.

After some time, Bailey got tired and stopped rowing for a short while. As she rested, the woman was getting angry and hungry and the kids were ignoring her. All the while Bailey was asleep, the woman, girl and boy all managed to fall overboard after fighting and not paying attention to their footing. First went the robust woman then the little boy and finally the pre-teen girl. The woman accidentally backwards into the water and boy and girl tried to help her back in the boat but they fell in the water as well. When Bailey woke up, she found out that she was all alone. It was apparent to her that her fellow passengers became irritable and lost their heads in the process which then made them fall off. As Bailey familiarized herself with her surroundings, she could see a small, yellowish line in the distance. She believed that it was land so she grabbed the ores and rowed toward the land. After thirty minutes of rowing, she reached land. She got out of the boat, grabbed her carry-on bag and recognized the landmass as an island. She began to walk but only reached five feet before she collapsed from sheer exhaustion. She lay flat on the sand and could see the waves rolling in and out from the shore back to the center of the ocean. She closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep. Doctor Bailey Pickett had no idea what would come next for her. She was helpless for the time being.

To Be Continued…


	3. The Encounter

Dr. Cody Martin got up from the white sand after laying flat on his stomach for two hours. His knees cracked under the pressure as he got up. He was in complete pain. Cody brushed off his khaki pants and arms then picked up his only bag. He flung his camelback over his left shoulder and looked around. Dr. Martin took in his surroundings and saw a lush rainforest just ten feet away from him. He looked toward the shore and saw a glimmer of diversity of reef. Cody knew at that moment that he was on an island and had to make most of his time on the floating landmass if he wanted to survive and eventually get back to America. He would want to eventually return to his old life with a firm hold of his job and back in his comfortable Boston home. He wanted to be back in his living room in his favorite chair with the fir blazing at night reading his favorite book on American Law and Government. Cody was a history buff and an avid fan of law and order, not the TV show, but the reality of rules of society. Most of his free time, Cody would read Law and meditate and do some yoga to relax his muscles. He would take a daily five minute shower, but on occasion when he was especially stressed, he would take a bubble bath.

Cody came back to his current situation and thought of what he should do to ensure his survival on the island. The first thought that popped into his head was that he had to designate rules for himself to follow. Cody began thinking to create rules in case of any situation of either facing danger or meeting a person. He also knew that he would have to find an open space to make a camp so that he could stay away from danger as much as possible. As Cody walked along the shoreline, he formed a list of guidelines and decided to label it Island Government.

Island Government:

-All and any washed up, dead bodies must be given a proper burial

-Designate a location for meetings or meditation if alone

-Put absolute necessities such as food, water and shelter, above all other worldly comforts such as a bed and leisure time

-In case of chaos, only look out for yourself and those you can trust

-If under attack by outsiders, work with others as a team

-Keep track of days since arrival

-Be resourceful, don't waste anything that might be useful in the future

-Stay alert at all times

-Worry about hygiene when necessary

-If possible, find companionship for mental health

-Sustain livable accommodations until possible rescue or escape

-When time permits, build a boat

Once Cody made up his own guidelines for surviving on the island, he thought of the three main tasks that he has to complete before the sun would set. He would need to find food and water and he would need to secure a good camp area that was safe. He also would need to map out the area of the island so he could recognize places that were safe to travel near or around and where he could find fresh, clean water and where to get plenty of food. Cody kept walking along the shoreline until he reached a cove. He was satisfied with his location and dropped his camelback on the sand. Five feet in front of him was where white sand met black sand. Cody could tell that it was volcanic black sand which was an indicator that there is a volcano on the island or there used to be volcanic activity from deep within the sea. Cody looked around until he found an opening to the inside of the rainforest. He treaded sand behind him and entered into the thicket.

On another part of the island, Dr. Bailey Pickett woke up from her slumber and got up. She wiped off some sand from her body and picked up her backpack. She took in her surroundings and recognized the landmass as an island with a rainforest. The island was lined with a biodiversity of reefs. Bailey had some information about her current location, but she didn't remember which island she on. Her guess was that the rainforest was tropical since that was the most common type of rainforest in the world. She sighed as she knew what conditions she would be facing in the rainforest: wet and warm. Bailey knew that she needed food, water and shelter before the sun would set in the west. Bailey immediately went inside the rainforest to find some food and water.

~Time Elapsed~

As Cody was foraging for fruits and nuts in the rainforest, he spotted a shadowy figure that was twenty feet away from him. He picked a few more fruits as he watched the figure. It appeared to be coming closer toward him. Dr. Cody Martin didn't know to do and so he panicked. He spun on his heels and darted back to the empty space that he had designated as his camp area. Cody glanced back over his right shoulder as he hopped over tree roots and dodged bushes to see if the figure was following him and it was. Cody increased his speed and within a few yards he could see the shoreline and his camelback backpack. He was so close to bursting out of the brush but he glanced back once more and saw that the figure was gaining on him. Without seeing where he went, Cody tripped over a low branch of orchard and skidded on the white sand where his backpack was. He dropped the fruit and nuts and lost his balance. In one swift movement, Cody had managed to drop his food and then trip again, this time, over his camelback. He landed face first on the sand. He got up and faced the entrance of the rainforest ready to confront the figure. The bushes rustled and then the figure revealed itself or rather herself. Cody was in awe and surprise to see another human no less a female! He was glad to see another person on the island. He knew form that moment that he wouldn't be the only human on the island. He could possibly become companions with the woman. The woman in question approached Cody slowly. She wore form-fitting, black slacks, black laced vans, a gray tank top and a short sleeved, collared pink shirt. She also had her brown hair put up in a ponytail. Her brown eyes fixated on Cody's surprised face.

"Who are you?"

Cody stuck out his hand for the woman to shake. She took his hand and shook it as he introduced himself.

"I'm Doctor Cody Martin. Who are you?"

Bailey had let go of Cody's hands as she introduced herself.

"I'm Doctor Bailey Marie Pickett."

"Well, nice to meet you. Um, you wouldn't happen to know this island would you?"

"No. I was casted away on here. What about you?"

"I, too, have been stranded on this island. I guess we may as well stick together if we want to maximize our outcome of survival. We could survive individually for the purposes of providing food, water and shelter, but it's advantageous to have companionship to maintain mental health."

"You do have a point there, Dr. Martin. I suppose since I bothered to chase you all the way here that I should just stick with you. Besides, I have my backpack still on my back."

"So, will you will stick with me?"

"Yes."

"Oh, good! But I must warn you, Dr. Pickett, I already have established some image of how I would have survived on the island."

"We're two adults, Dr. Martin. I think we can adapt to each other's habits and how we should manage our camping grounds."

"Yes, but you don't know me! I may seem high maintenance to you."

"I doubt that."

"I'm just warning you that I have a few idiosyncrasies."

"Big whoop if you have a few quirks. I have quirks too."

Cody was a little dumbfounded by Bailey's comment.

"Um…Okay. If you're okay with my odd behavior or mannerisms then I'll be okay with yours."

"Anyway, may we get to business?"

"Oh, right! What can you do?"

Cody scratched his head as to think what he hasn't gotten for his….or their camp site. They have food and water. They need a fire and a shelter. Bailey waited patiently for Cody's response. He dropped his hand and looked back at her.

"You can help me collect wood for a fire and shelter."

"Fine."

Bailey took off her backpack and set it down next to Cody's camelback. Then she walked back toward Cody.

"Ready to go, partner?"

"Yes."

Cody and Bailey re-entered the rainforest together. For an hour and a half, they searched for wood and carried it back to their camp site. Cody constructed a shelter while Bailey made the campfire. By twilight, they had a stable shelter and a kindling fire. They sat down across from each other and ate the fruit and nuts that Cody collected and drank the water from Cody's camelback pouch. Everything was so quiet and felt mundane. Cody felt bad that he couldn't strike up a conversation with his new companion, Dr. Bailey Pickett. She seemed tense for a reason and he wanted to learn what the source was so he could help her loosen up.

When night time came, Bailey grabbed her backpack and brought it with her to underneath the shelter that Cody made and plopped down on the sand. Cody picked up his camelback and joined Baily under the shelter. He sat down and placed his bag on his side. He turned his head toward her.

"Dr. Pickett, is there something wrong?"

"No."

"Then why can't you look at me?"

Bailey turned her head toward Cody.

"Is this better?"

"Yes. Thank you. So, what's wrong?"

"Well, I was supposed to be on an overdue vacation but instead I get stranded on an uninhabited island."

"I know that sounds bad but is there something else that's bothering you?"

"There is."

"What is it?"

"I don't feel comfortable talking about it."

"Why not?"

"The topic is of a very personal nature."

"Oh. Well, maybe as we get to know each other better that you might feel more comfortable opening up to me?"

"Maybe."

"Well, um, I know our situation isn't the best one, but at least we have each other. At least we have someone to talk to."

"You're right, Dr. Martin."

"Thanks."

"By the way, what kind of Doctor are you?"

"I just have a Doctorate degree. I was formally a forensics specialist, but now I'm just an anthropologist. What about you?"

"I'm a Medical Doctor who specializes in Occupational Medicine."

"Ooh…! A real doctor."

Bailey turned her face away from Cody's and pushed a stray strand of hair behind her left ear.

"Well, you're not so bad yourself, Mr. Anthropologist."

Cody placed a gentle and friendly hand on Bailey's shoulder which made her redirect her stare back to his face. Cody gave her a small, comforting smile.

"I guess we're going to make a great survival team."

"I guess so."

"Do you feel better?"

"A little bit. Thanks."

"Sure. We are going to look out for each other, Dr. Pickett."

Yes we will, Dr. Martin."

Cody then slides his hand off of Bailey's shoulder and then takes out his journal and pen. In the meantime, Baileys puts her backpack underneath her head and lays down. Then she folds her hands over her flat stomach.

"Good night, Dr. Martin."

Cody looks over at Bailey and sees that she rolls on her side so that her back faces him.

"Good night, Dr. Pickett."

Bailey is completely silent. Cody turns his attention back to his journal. He finds the next blank page and writes down his newest entry.

_Journal entry #39_

_March 15, 2020_

_Today was an interesting day. Two entries in one day! The first entry was ruined because the schooner, Hydra, went down. I got stranded on an uninhabited island. It has white and black volcanic sand. There is a diversity of coral and the island is cloaked by a tropical rainforest. Lowland, equatorial evergreen rainforest to be exact. When I came to this island, I landed in the early afternoon and awoke two hours later. Afterwards, I walked around and found a nice open space near the shore. I went to work getting fresh water and brought it back to my camp site. I am glad that I have my camelback to help me store water in the pouch. _

_Once I left my water behind, I went back in the rainforest and foraged for fruits and nuts. I was successful in my search for food but encountered a figure that chased me back to my camp. Luckily, I was in no harm because the figure was a woman. As soon as I saw her, I felt relief wash over my body. I now have a female companion and her name is Dr. Bailey Marie Pickett. She seemed a little on edge after meeting me and making a partnership with each other, but she must be scared and uncertain of her surroundings. She probably is keeping her guard up because she doesn't know me very well. I don't blame her. We don't know each other at all except what our professions are. But I don't intend to harm her at all, I just want to become friends with her. I plan on making her trust me so we can feel comfortable around each other. After all, it has only been our first day on this island together. It certainly has been a busy first day for both of us. I only have two hopes: Dr. Pickett and I survive and that I befriend her. Companionship should be beneficial for both of our time surviving on the island._

Cody then closes his journal feeling satisfied with his most recent journal entry. He puts the journal and pen back in his camelback and zips it up. Then he puts it behind his head and rests his head on it. Cody lays flat on his back and folds his hands over his firm stomach and falls asleep.

To Be Continued…


	4. Discord And Absolve

In the late morning, Cody woke up. He blinked a few times to allow his eyes to adjust to the bright sunlight. He got up from the sand and stood up. He did some yoga stretches. As he did his stretches, his nose caught a whiff of campfire smoke. Cody stopped what he was doing and found Bailey sitting at the fire that she made for the day and saw that she had laid out two round leaves. On the leaves were small berries and nuts. Cody walked over to the fire and sat down across from Bailey.

"Good morning, Dr. Pickett."

Bailey popped a berry in her mouth and then acknowledged Cody's presence. Once she was done chewing, she gave him a reply.

"Good morning, Dr. Martin. How did you sleep?"

"I slept just fine. What about you, Dr. Pickett?"

"I slept fine."

"So, you prepared breakfast for the two for us?"

"Yes. What does it look like?"

"I was just checking. I didn't take anything that wasn't okay for me to take or eat or drink."

"Don't worry, Dr. Martin. I prepared you a leaf as well. I mean, we will be living together on this island so we may as well get along."

"Well…Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Cody picked up a small handful of berries and ate them one by one. Bailey ate in a similar fashion. After five minutes of eating, Bailey and Cody were done with their breakfast. Silence was a dominate factor in their time together as neither Cody nor Bailey brought up a single topic to talk about. Cody uneasily brought his knees to his chest and stared at Bailey. He wondered what was going through her mind. Bailey got up and began to walk away. Cody's eyes went wide and frantically stood up and went after her.

"Wait! Where are you going?"

Bailey momentarily stopped and turned halfway toward Cody.

"I'm going to find somewhere to mind my own business."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that I have to go. You know, nature calls."

"Oh….Well, when you get back, we are seriously going to start talking to each!"

Bailey examined Cody's determined face and sturdy footing in the sand. She rolled her eyes.

"Are you putting your foot down at me?"

Cody realized what Bailey meant and he retaliated by putting his right foot down in the sand.

"Yes, I am! I just did."

"Whatever."

Bailey then turned back and went into the brush to go relief herself of buildup in her bladder. When she came back in two minutes time, Bailey came face-to-face with Cody who was still standing where she left him, only this time he had his arms crossed. His voice was gruff yet polite.

"May we talk?"

"Sure."

Cody had let his arms drop down at his sides and then gestured to Bailey that they would return to the fire but sit closer to the shoreline. Bailey followed Cody and sat down next to him in front of the fire and looked out at the waves rolling in. Cody turned his head and toward Bailey and she returned the favor.

"What's your problem?"

"What do you mean, Dr. Martin?"

"You know very well what I'm talking about, Dr. Pickett."

"I don't know."

"You know. You just don't want to tell me. I'll let you know right now, I don't intend to hurt you so there is no reason for you to fear me. If at all you should be laughing at me because the more you will learn about me the more you're going to wish you had a stronger male partner."

"Did you just insult yourself?"

"Maybe. What's your point?"

"Oh, nothing."

"So, what's your problem? I swear, I'm not going to hurt you. I wouldn't hurt you even if I could. I would only hurt you if it was on accident."

"I believe you."

"But you still seem tense."

"I know I'm tense. I can't help myself."

"Is it part of your personality?"

"Well, yes and no. I'm usually not this tense. I just feel that I have to keep my guard up. I don't know you very well. I trust you enough to help me to stay alive on this island but I don't trust you enough to let you into my heart and be close friends."

"I understand where you're coming from, but I'm not as afraid as you are to be willing to share my feelings and thoughts with you."

"Why is that?"

"I don't know. Maybe because after knowing a certain group of people, you're the first person who've I met who doesn't fit any character traits of that group. You're a new face and that excites me. I am eager to know you better."

"Obviously, we have a lot to talk about."

"Yes, we do. But I am willing to take the time to get to know you. Friendship doesn't happen overnight."

Bailey brought her knees to her chest and rested her chin on her knees.

"I guess I could try to talk about a few things about myself."

"That's great!"

Bailey then seriously turned toward Cody. "But you have to talk about yourself as well."

"Fair enough. So, do you want to start asking questions or do you want me to start?"

"You can start."

"Okay. Where do you come from?"

"A small backwater town called Kettlecorn, Kansas."

"Kansas? Hmmm…Interesting. What's it like living there?"

"Farming on a daily basis until you go for a higher education. There are also twisters, locus, snow storms and droughts."

"Sounds tough."

"It was."

"Does that mean that you're looking for a strong and tough guy?"

"No."

"No?"

"Please, move on."

"Oh…Okay, sorry. Um….What's your favorite color?"

"I'm wearing it."

"Pink?"

"Yep."

"What's your favorite food?"

"Chicken pot pie."

"Do you have any siblings?"

"Yes."

"How many and which sex?"

"I have six older sisters and three younger ones."

"Nine sisters?"

"Yes."

"Wow."

"May I ask a few questions now?"

"Sure."

"Where are you from?"

"Boston."

"I've been there once before while I was a student at Yale."

"You went to Yale? I went to Harvard."

"Small world."

"Sure is."

"What's your favorite color?"

"Wearing it."

"Green, I suppose."

"Yes."

"What's your favorite food?"

"Anything Italian."

"So you're into pasta, pizza and gelato?"

"Pretty much. But on occasion, I'll have a hankering for sushi and sashimi."

"Do you have any siblings?"

"I do."

"How many and what sex are they?"

"I have a twin brother. He's my polar opposite but somehow we get along well."

"Does that mean that you're brother looks like you?"

"Not really anymore. We used to look alike, but not as much as before. If you saw us together side-by-side, you would be able to tell us apart."

"I see."

"So, Dr. Pickett, do you feel better? Do you feel more comfortable with me?"

"A little, but not a lot."

"Okay. Well, we'll work on that. We just need to be comfortable enough with each other to communicate and survive."

"We can do that."

"So, what do we have to do today?"

"Keep our food and water supply up and learn more about the island."

"Sounds simple enough."

"But it won't exactly be easy."

"I know."

"We probably should get a head start and look around the rainforest now."

Cody gets up from the sand and helps Bailey up as well.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Cody and Bailey walked over to their shelter and grabbed their bags. Then they entered the rainforest and looked up the trees, down the orchards and ferns, and around the vines. They went over big tree roots and ducked underneath low tree branches. Along the path of twenty yards, Cody and Bailey were able to collect a nice variety of edible items. They collected coffee berries, mango, yam, papaya, ginkgo berries and macadamia nuts. Cody and Bailey decided that they had enough food for the time being so they turned back to their campsite. On their way back to camp, Cody and Bailey collected twigs, sticks, and broken pieces of vine to aid them in carrying their food. When they got back, both of them had set their food on the leaves and had set down their bags as well. Cody made a fire while Bailey began to weave the beginnings of a basket. When Cody had got the fire ready, he then had set off toward the shore. Bailey noticed that Cody wads in the midst of leaving her.

"Where are you going?"

Cody thoughtfully turned toward Bailey halfway.

"I'm going out to see if I can catch some fish."

"Don't do that, you idiot. Do you know how to fish? It's not easy even if you're good at it. You have to be patient and crafty and swift."

"Like a fox? I can catch fish! Just you see!"

"Dr. Martin, I meant that it's getting late and we won't need fish as of now."

Cody grumbled and completely ignored Bailey. He went off in a huff. Bailey shrugged her shoulders and continued on completing the basket.

Twilight had been nearing and Bailey finished the basket. The fire still kindled and the food was still left untouched on the leaves. Bailey heard a rustling in the foliage behind her and turned her head out of instinct. She was expecting Cody to come out from the brush but it was just a frog. Bailey watched the amphibian hop onto the sand and then back in the thicket. Bailey wondered why it was taking Cody so long to return. She began to wonder what he was doing. Soon enough, her train of thought went off track. Sudden movement from within the rainforest made Bailey be on alert. There was rapid session of what was assumed to be footsteps. The sound of a mammal running was accompanied by a yell. Cody came crashing down on the sand from the foilage. His face skidded into the sand. Bailey stood up and was about to offer her assistance but Cody abruptly got up with a frown etched on his face. He looked absolutely ridiculous with his hair sticking out with twigs littered at the top and sand stuck to a corner of his mouth like drool. Bailey covered her mouth in an attempt to stifle a giggle. Cody immediately crossed his arms.

"What's so funny?!"

Bailey stammered as she had trouble from not laughing. She finally collected herself.

"You look funny."

Cody didn't find anything about his condition funny. His body and ego were damaged.

"It's NOT funny!"

Bailey shuddered in shock. Cody went on with his speech.

"I had labored at getting fish but I had realized too late that I would only be successful with spear and so I went back into the rainforest and tried to get the proper materials to use to make a spear but I was caught off guard by a screeching monkey. Do you know how much I was frightened? I'm not good at being around monkeys? Don't answer that question by the way. The point is that I was scared out of my wits and ran fast and far. I swerved back here and in my haste to come to camp, I tripped and fell in the sand and all you could do was laugh at me?! Do you think it's funny if you were in my position? Hmm?"

Bailey stuttered. No words came to mind and her mouth was dry.

"I'd thought so."

Bailey's brain began to work again.

"Hey! How I am supposed to know that you would be so sensitive to the situation?"

"But still, you shouldn't have laughed at me."

"I'm sorry that I laughed at you."

"Whatever."

"But it is your own fault trying to get fish when we were good just having nuts and fruit for now."

"Well, EXCUSE me for trying to make life on this island a little more pleasant by adding variety to our food supply!"

"I didn't ask you to get fish! Why do you have to try so hard? It's only been our second day here."  
"Fine! Maybe I won't try so hard to make the both of us comfortable since you won't appreciate my efforts! I mean, really! I barely can get you to open up to me since I'd figure we would have to stick with each other until we get rescued or we escape this island. I would need a crowbar to get you to talk to me."

"I'm sorry, Dr. Martin, if you think I'm so difficult and ungrateful for your effort. But I don't see the point in wasting our energy in things we shouldn't capitalize on."

"Fine. We'll make a deal. You will learn to become more sensitive and I'll learn to be more resourceful! Will that be okay?!"

"No."

"Any why not?"

"Because we're fighting. We may not have gotten off to the best starts but we need to get along if we want to ensure our survival. Plus, it's bad to go to bed mad and I'm sure that once we are done eating that we'll want to sleep."

Cody huffed. He then walked past Bailey and grabbed a leaf that had food on it. Then he took twenty paces and sat down and ate his meal. Bailey sighed and returned to her spot and ate her meal as well. After they ate their food separately, Bailey glanced over at Cody. She called out to him.

"Dr. Martin?"

Cody turned his head away from the sound of Bailey's voice. Bailey wasn't going to give up.

"Dr. Martin, may we talk?"

Cody was as solid as a rock. Bailey sighed. She got up from her spot and walked over to Cody.

"May I sit down?"

"No."

"Ugh…..fine. I guess I'll go back to the warm fire and sit by myself."

Bailey was midway in turning around but then Cody's scratchy voice catch her attention. Her eyes immediately darted back in Cody's direction.

"Fine. You can sit down. But don't think that I'm still not mad at you."

"Sure. I got it."

Bailey sat down next to Cody and brought her knees up to her chest.

"So, do you need help fixing your hair?"

Cody grumbled.

"What? I couldn't hear you."

"I said you can fix my hair, but be careful. I have sensitive scalp syndrome."

"Okay."

Bailey repositioned her body so she was on her knees behind Cody's body. She straightened out her back and began to pick out the twigs from his wavy, golden locks. Bailey noticed that Cody had a nice, full head of hair. She wondered how old he was. With meticulous and gentle fingers, Bailey was able to fix Cody's hair within two and a half minutes. Bangs softly across his eyes and the scalp had not been scathed in any way. Bailey casually shifted her body back to its prior position and turned toward Cody.

"All better?"

"Hmm!"

"Look, I'm sorry that I had hurt your feelings, Dr. Martin. I'll try to be more sensitive to your particular feelings. And I would appreciate it when you got us fish, it's just that I didn't want you to get yourself hurt because I usually assume that most people don't know how to fish, especially on an island. Fishing takes skill and practice and patience."

"I guess I overreacted a little bit."

"Oh, don't worry about it, Dr. Martin. I think that if I was you that I would have acted the same way."

"I guess if I saw myself then I would chuckle too. But still, it was humiliating for me to see you laughing at me after running away from a monkey."

"I know….I could have reacted differently."

"I guess we still have a lot to work on."

"Yes, we do, but we will improve."

Cody finally looked back at Bailey.

"You're right, Dr. Pickett."

"So, are we okay?"

"Yeah."

"So, would you like to join me back at the fire?"

"Yeah."

Cody picks up his leaf and helps Bailey up.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"By the way, why do you help me up? You know that I'm capable of standing up myself."

"I know. The first time was out of habit. This time it was an attempt to make amends and restore our friendship."

"You think of me as your friend?"

"Well, sort of. But essentially, you're my friend."

Bailey smiled. Cody grinned back at Bailey. The two of them easily found their way to the fire in no time and sat down on opposite sides. Cody had set down his leaf and looked at Bailey. She looked back at him and thought of something to ask Cody.

"Dr. Martin?"

"Yes?"

"What's your birthday?"

"September 28, 1992."

"So, you're twenty eight? Huh."

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. It's just that I was wondering why you had a full head of hair and now I know why."

"I see. What's your birthday?"

"May 15, 1993."

"Twenty seven."

"Yep."

"You know…you don't look twenty seven."

"Really? How old do you think I look?"

"Twenty five."

"Oh. Ha….Aren't you sweet."

Cody happily shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, you know… I was just trying to dissipate the tension between us. Although, you do seem a little younger than you say you are."

"So do you."

"Thanks."

"Hmm…"

"Dr. Pickett?"

"Yes?"

"May I ask something of you?"

"Sure."

"If you knew that I could have been in actual danger and I flew through the air the same way that I did, would you still…you know."

"No. I'm not that insensitive. I have feelings too, you know."

"I know. I was just checking."

"Fine. Anything else?"

"Nope."

"Dr. Martin?"

"Yes?"

"What kind of education did you get before you went to Harvard?"

"Well my elementary and middle school schooling is a little blurry because my brother, mother and I had travelled across the country until we settled into the Tipton Hotel in Boston which became our permanent home. After middle school, my brother, Zack, and I went to Cheever's High School. What was your schooling like before Yale?"

"I went to Kettlecorn School from kindergarten to the twelfth grade."

"Dang…"

"I know but I got used to it and over time, I grew accustomed to the school. Although there were two stories so that not everyone was all mushed together. Kindergarten to sixth grade was on the first floor while seventh graders and up were on the second floor."

"So, how did you get to Yale after being stuck in the same school for more than twelve years?"

"I first went to Kettlecpot Community College and then after my first year I transferred to Yale."

"Wow."

"Tell me about it."

"Well, you are quite the success, Dr. Pickett. For all good that comes your way you deserve it."

Bailey spoke with a hint of disbelief. "Thanks?"

"I mean it! After all that you must have gone through, you deserve to be happy and successful."

"I guess so."

The sun was setting beyond the sea's horizon. In the deep darkness of the rainforest, Cody and Bailey could hear the soft croaking of frogs. Bailey directed her stare on Cody.

"Dr. Martin, it's getting dark. I think we should call it a night."

"You're right, Dr. Pickett. You can go ahead and sleep. I have to do a few things."

"Alright."

Bailey got up from her spot and went laid down underneath the shelter and fell asleep. Cody got up and took his water pouch from his camelback and used it to put of the fire. He threw sand on the sticks, twigs and pieces of dry wood. Then he poured the rest of water on the sand and buried the fire completely with more sand. Cody then returned his empty water pouch to the camel back and pulled out a pen and his journal and did a new entry.

_Journal Entry #40_

_March 16, 2020_

_Today was an interesting day. Dr. Pickett and I had our first dispute but we cleared things up. Dr. Pickett seems to be a very independent and able woman. I wonder why she even bothers to have me around. She probably thinks that it would be best to be both mentally and physically healthy and that can easily be accomplished with a companion. Which reminds me….Dr. Pickett and I have confirmed our friendship with each other. It might not be the most glamorous of friendships but at least it's something. It's a start of something new and fresh. I have succeeded thus far to get Dr. Pickett to open up to me, but I feel that I have not gotten all basic information about her life just yet. I hope we will be able to trust each other in all our endeavors of surviving together and through all that we may go through. Only time will tell. Anyway, I will end here. Tomorrow is a new day. I have high hopes for tomorrow._

Cody closed his journal and had put it away with the pen. He cuddled up on the sand and fell asleep. He was hopeful that the next day would bring better times for him and Bailey. In his heart, he hoped that Bailey would open up a little more to him.

To Be Continued…


	5. Friendly Conversation

For most of the morning Cody and Bailey got along well. They got up, said 'good morning' to each other and had set out to get a few berries to have for breakfast. They found plenty of fresh water and mapped out new territory of the rainforest. After some exploration, Cody and Bailey returned to their campsite and relaxed. By noon, they were comfortable where they were. But as time went on, Bailey was troubled. She walked toward the shore and sat down to contemplate on her life and what should be happening to her at the moment. Cody came back to the camp site from attending some personal business and noticed that Bailey was blankly staring into the vast sea with her knees scrunched up to her chest. He walked over to her and sat down on her right side. Both of them just stared at the waves rolling in foaming up at the edge of the shoreline.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"I'm just thinking about where I'm supposed to be a few months from now. I know that I probably won't be anywhere but here in a few months but I'll be a disappointment to my family and friends."

"Why? Where do you have to be in a few months?"

Bailey didn't say anything. She just spaced out with her eyes seemingly fixated on the ocean. Cody leaned over and looked at Bailey's face and saw a blank expression. Cody was about to wave his hand over her eyes but then a shining light briefly blinded him. He leaned back and then saw a littler gleaming light coming from Bailey's left hand. Cody leaned over and noticed a ring. He wondered what it was. He waved his hand in front of Bailey's face and she blinked and turned toward Cody.

"What?"

"You were spacing out."

"Oh."

Cody then gestured to the ring on her left hand.

"So, I noticed that you have a ring on your finger. Is it an engagement ring?"

Bailey examined the ring on her ring finger and then returned her gaze toward Cody.

"Yes."

"Who's the lucky man?"

"He's just a guy whose parents and mine had set him and me up with each other."

Cody had an odd feeling of where the conversation but moved on with it anyway.

"Does that mean that you're involved in an arranged marriage?"

"Not exactly. He is a nice enough guy and he's a better option than my first boyfriend, Moose."

"If you don't mind me asking, what's your fiancé's name?"

"Jake Levon."

"How many men have you been romantically involved with?"

"Two. Jake and Moose. Technically neither connection was very romantic but they have to count for something."

"Wow. Thrilling."

"I know…What about you?"

"What do you mean?"

"How many women have you been romantically involved with?"

"Four. One of them was serious while the other three were flings. It was kid's stuff really. My most serious relationship at the time was with my long-time girlfriend, Barbara Brownstein. She and I broke up twice; once in middle school and once high school. But we stayed with each other a little bit through college. Well…we actually lasted for about four semesters at Harvard when one night I found Barbara cheating on me with my former best friend, Bob. He was visiting us on campus and he ended up spending more time with Barbara than me."

"Ouch. I'm sorry that happened to you."

"Ah…I'm fine now. I got along just fine after I got over Barbara. But I haven't been with anyone else since then."

"Still….that must have sucked."

"Yeah. It had hurt so bad at the time but I'm fine now. I really am. I'm free."

"I guess you can think of it that way."

"That's how I view it."

"As least you can live your life the way you want to."

"Yeah."

"What was Barbara like?"

"She's a Japanese-Jewish American. She can speak English along with Japanese and Yiddish."

"Which side did she get which?"

"She's Japanese from her mom and Jewish from her dad."

"Huh."

"May I ask about Moose and Jake?"

"Not at all."

"Are both from Kettlecorn?"

"Moose is from Kettlecorn while Jake is from the city Kettlepot."

"Hmm. Do you love Jake in any way?"

"I like him but I don't love him. He is a nice enough of a guy but…"

"He's not your cup of tea."

"Yeah. He doesn't do anything for me. I don't get excited when I see him and I am not particularly happy when he takes me out and treats me to dinner, we just have polite conversation and I tell him that I appreciate the dinner that he covered for. But I don't feel attached to him."

"That's a shame."

"I know."

"It's a shame for both you and Jake. You seem to be a deserving woman and Jake sounds like a man who deserves love as well."

"Neither one of us will be truly happy."

"Too bad. Everyone should deserve at least one chance at happiness. If they had a run-in with a stream of misfortunes and misunderstandings and they are a great person then they deserve a second chance at happiness."

"I couldn't have agreed more."

"So, do you think that Jake will try to find you?"

"Our pending marriage depends on the two of us being together. Our marriage will financially benefit both of our families. Plus, Jake does care about me so of course he's going to make an effort to try and find me."

"Do you believe that he will find you before your wedding?"

"Maybe."

"Do you have faith in him that he will eventually find and rescue you?"

"Possibly."

"Well, at least there is some hope for you to escape this island. You'll probably be saved before you know it."

"But what about you? Won't your family arrange to try to find you?"

"Maybe. If they have the money and resources then they will try to find me. But I'm not sure."

"I'm sure your family will bring together a search party. Don't they love you enough?"

"Of course they love me but I hadn't gotten to chance to contact them when I was stranded on this island. They may never know if I'm dead or lost."

"Why do you say that?"

"I was doing some field work with some of my colleagues then a wave came and ruined the boat. Most of the crew and my colleagues sank and possibly died instantly. I, however, survived and kicked toward the island with my camelback with me and hanging onto a piece of wood."

"Oh, wow."

"How did you get here? Didn't you mention that you were supposed to be on vacation?"

"I was on vacation on a cruise ship when the ship had crashed into a huge rock. I got on a lifeboat but the ropes snapped before even more passengers could get on the lifeboat. For a while, I was stuck with an angry, robust woman, a snotty pre-teen girl and an impudent little boy. I fell asleep and when I woke up, they were gone. I had to depend on rowing the boat to land by myself."

"That sounded terrible! How did you manage?"

"I just kept on focusing on getting to land."

"That must mean that you have strong will."

"I guess so. I never thought of it that way."

"You are a strong willed woman, Dr. Pickett."

"Thanks. You're pretty well off yourself, Dr. Martin. You seem to be fairly able-bodied."

"Oh, thanks. You know, I wasn't always like this. I wasn't very strong for most of my life."

"Really? You seem fit enough. I mean, you're not bulging with muscle but you certainly aren't scrawny."

"Thanks. But I was scrawny for most of my life."

"How come?"

"I only focused on my school work. My brother Zack usually was the athletic one and I was the brainy one. We happened to have overshadowed the other one not intending to though."

"Well, it worked out for you in the end. You were able to kick all the way here from the sunken boat."

"Yeah. I was lucky that I was in good shape by then. I'm glad that I got fed up of Zack always putting me down and feeling so helpless and weak that I just had to get in shape somehow."

"Just out of curiosity, did you work out for the ladies as well?"

"Not really. Barbara like how I was before. But it certainly was a plus when other girls became attracted to me. I worked out for my own health and benefit. I didn't do it to 'impress the ladies'. That was Zack's department."

"What does your brother do?"

"It's hard to say what he does."

"You mean you don't know what he does?"

"It's not that. It's just hard to explain."

"Well then, explain."

"How should I start? Where to start?"

"Why don't you start with what it was like growing up with your brother so it will be easier to explain what he does for a living?"

"I guess so. I'll say it was not fun being in Zack's shadow. I was the nerdy, scrawny brother and he was the player both in terms of athletics and attracting girls. In middle school, he got a girl to be with her for a day or two each week. In high school, he had a girlfriend for a full week before he would move on."

"Did he have any serious and long-lasting relationships?"

"No. But I did learn that despite his charm and bad boy character, he also felt like my shadow since I excelled in academics. He didn't try very hard in school because he thought that nothing that he would do would be good enough for our parents when it came to schoolwork. But I only excelled at academics because I felt that I could be my own person since I had felt like his shadow before."

"So it was vicious cycle of you and Zack shadowing and overcasting the other one specializing in opposing aspects of social life?"

"That's pretty much it."

"What was Zack best at?"

"Talking to girls, playing video games and basketball. He also some artistic talent and has good survival skills. He bested me in scouts. He would have been a better survival partner for you than I ever will be."

"Why do you keep saying that?"

"What? It's true. Anyway, can I get back to what my brother does for a living?"

"Fine. That's up to you."

"Anyway, Zack has honed a knack for sports whether it is about sports or playing them, he knows about them. And he has tried his hand at making artwork. But that didn't pan out so well."

"What kind of student was he?"

"He averaged as a D student from middle school to high school and then he averaged as a C student in college."

"Where did he go?"

"Bunker Hill Community College."

"Hmm."

"Besides, the kind of motivation Zack had for his education and what schooling he got, he ended up in a branch of the military."

"Which branch?"

"The Marines."

"How did he get to be part of the Marines?"

"He's tough, strong, has good survival skills, and has a higher education than a high school diploma or G.E.D. Plus, he did have a job as a security guard at the Celtics when they would have home games in the court."

"I know you just told me, but how did he get in? I thought people in the Armed Forces are more educated than before?"

"It's true that those who serve in the Armed Forces have a high education, but anyone with a GED or high school diploma and higher can get in. They still train them. They use the smarter people for research and medicine."

"That's it?"

"He also applied for various positions in the Military, but he didn't fit most requirements for the Air Force, Army or Navy."

"Was he not smart enough?"

"Don't say that. He just didn't fit a certain criteria for the other branches and they need new guys for the Marines anyway. He was accepted into the Marines because he met their criteria."

"How smart could he really be?"

"If he applied himself more back in school, he could have at least gotten B's without my help."

"What do you mean by help?"

"I did his homework for him sometimes."

"That doesn't seem right."

"Well, what are you going to do? It's in the past and I couldn't have bothered to tell him no for the umpteenth time. He was stubborn and dense and he was and still is my brother, unfortunately."

"Do you hate him?"

"No. At times, I despised him but I never hated him really."

"Then why did you say 'unfortunately'?"

"I just find it unlucky that we're related and especially since we're twins."

"Oh. I get it now."

"Yeah…"

"You know what, Dr. Martin?"

"What?"

"I'm glad we had this talk."

"Me too, Dr. Pickett."

After the conversation, Cody and Bailey stood up and resumed with their day. They got some more food, ate near the fire and then Bailey would go to sleep while Cody would put out the fire for another day. He wrote down another journal entry concerning the important event of the day which was about his conversation with Bailey and his thoughts and how they were making progress as both survivors and as companions. Cody went to sleep as usual once he had finished his journal entry.

To Be Continued…


	6. Fatigue Leads To Injury

A week had passed them since their arrival on the island. Their routines were comfortable and predictable. Yet it was not every day that Cody wrote in his journal at the end of each day. He decided on a system of how he would put in entries since he wanted to save paper for future entries. He made up his mind that he would write two days in a row at the beginning of each week and depending on what was occurring at the moment, he would either write once near the end of a week or write whenever he felt that something particularly important that he had to make an exception to his own rule. As for Bailey, she was faring well with being around Cody. She found him to be harmless for the most part and he stayed on his side of the sand underneath the shelter whilst they slept which indicated to her that he was a gentleman. She was comforted by the fact that he gave her her personal space. She, in turn, gave him his personal space. Bailey thought that she had a good friendship with Cody and she was content to keep where things were between the two of them.

However, early in the next week, Cody and Bailey's routine was shook up temporarily. During one Wednesday afternoon, Bailey was fetching some water. She was on her way to the usual spot where she and Cody got their water from. All seemed well as Bailey went to freshwater stream twenty feet in the rainforest, but she would not be prepared for what happened next. Bailey finally got to the fresh water stream and filled up the water pouch from Cody's camelback. The next thing Bailey knew, she saw a frenzy of all sorts of frogs hopping towards her direction. Bailey was startled and closed up the pouch with what water she had obtained and quickly walked back to the camp site. The frogs hopped all over gaining on Bailey's trail. Bailey commanded her legs to pump harder and faster. She ran as fast and as far as she could to get away from the frogs and just to the safety of the camp. But alas, she tripped over a root and fell face first in the wet soil. Bailey had scratched herself but for the part she was fine. Bailey grabbed the water pouch and got up. Her eyes darted behind her and didn't detect any frogs hopping towards her. They must have gone off somewhere in search of food. Relieved, Bailey walked the rest of the way back to the camp site. She arrived at the camp site in one piece and gently tossed the water pouch next to Cody's camelback. Then she collapsed on the sand next to where the fire.

By the time Cody came back with a bushel of berries and bunch of bananas in the woven basket, Bailey had been unconscious for half an hour. Cody was all smiles over his triumphed collection of tasty and edible berries and bananas. He was quite proud of his bounty until he caught a glimpse of Bailey's limp body. His smile was gone. He hurriedly set down the basket of an assortment of fruit and rushed to Bailey's side. He gently rolled her body over and checked a pulse on her wrist. Bump. Bump. Bump.

Cody was relieved. At least Bailey had a pulse. The only thing for Cody to do was wake Bailey up. He grabbed onto her shoulders and gently shook her while simultaneously stating her name in an authoritative and strong voice.

"Dr. Pickett! Dr. Pickett! Wake up, Dr. Pickett. Please wake up, Dr. Pickett!"

After two cycles of the same process of calling her name out, Cody finally got a response from Bailey. She fluttered her up and adjusted to her surroundings. It too Bailey approximately a minute and a half before she could fully open her eyes. Cody sighed out of relief and took his hands off Bailey's shoulders and laid them flat against the soft sand.

"Glad you're alive. You got me worried for a little while there. Are you okay?"

Bailey blinked a few times before she processed what Cody said to her.

"Uh, yeah."

Cody could see that Bailey was struggling to sit up. He placed a firm yet gentle hand on her back and gave her a nice push forward to aid her in straightening out her back. Bailey thanked Cody once his hand was off her back.

"What happened to you, Dr. Pickett?"

"I was getting water for the two of us when suddenly a frenzy of frogs came hopping toward me. I guess I panicked a little and ran away. I tripped and fell but once I got up I didn't spot any frogs so I walked the rest of the way to here."

"But why were you laying on the sand unconscious?"

"I must have collapsed and fell asleep from exhaustion."

"Will you be okay or do you need to rest here at camp?"

"Maybe I should stay here. By the way, Dr. Martin I don't think I got all the water that I was supposed to get. You may have to go back and get the rest."

"That's okay, Dr. Pickett. I don't mind. What matters most to me is that both of us are safe and healthy."

"Thank you so much, Dr. Martin."

"Sure thing. Where's the water pouch?"

"Near your camelback."

Cody looked in the direction of his camelback and did, in fact, find the water pouch near it. Cody grabbed the water pouch and went back inside the rainforest to fill the pouch all the way. Bailey bent her knees and rubbed her sore knee caps. Bailey kept tending to her sore body until Cody came back with a pouch full of water. He sat down next to Bailey.

"What is hurting, Dr. Pickett?"

"My knees hurt the most but the rest of my body feels fine."

"Here, straighten out your legs. Let the cold water sooth the pain."

Cody placed the water pouch over Bailey's knees and then went off to get the basket full of bananas and berries to bring back to Bailey. He returned to his spot to Bailey and gave her a handful of berries. She gave him a sad smile.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"You know, the cold water feels nice on my knees."

"I know. I've tried it before myself when I was back in my home. One day, I was helping Zack move into his new place in the city and by the time we were done, my knees were killing me. So, when I got home, I looked up some solutions on the internet and tried the cold water method. It worked for me so it should work for you. However it makes sense to put something cold over a swollen or heated area while you put something hot to relax the tight muscles. The cold water probably is working because your knees have burned out so to speak."

"I was afraid you would s ay that. I feel so helpless. I'm a blasted Medical Doctor and I can't even help myself!"

"Don't be hard on yourself, Dr. Pickett. I'm sure you will get shine before we get off this island. Besides, it's never an easy task to take care of yourself."

"I guess you're right, Dr. Martin. That helped me a lot."

"You're welcome."

Bailey looked at the berries in her hand and plucked one from the small pile and popped it in her mouth. Cody grabbed a few berries from the basket and casually began to chew them while he stayed by Bailey's side. They ate the berries and bananas in silence. When they got thirsty, Cody carefully removed the pouch from Bailey's sore knees and allowed Bailey be the first to drink some water. She was very grateful for how Cody was treated her and graciously took the pouch and drank from it. After she had a few gulps of water, Bailey handed the pouch to Cody and he had his share of the water. Their meal together ended and not long after Cody decided that the both of them should turn in for the night. Cody helped Bailey up and made sure she didn't have any problems falling asleep. Once Bailey was unconscious, Cody made the exception of writing a journal entry about Bailey's injury that day and went to sleep right after he finished his entry.

For all Cody and Bailey knew, that particular day was just beginning of their adventure on the tropical island densely packed with a rainforest with a particularly diversified coral habitat underneath. Most days would be peaceful but they would encounter a fair share of problems and obstacles.

To Be Continued…


	7. Temptations And A Tango

Some additional time had elapsed for Cody and Bailey as they stayed on guard when they would go out to get food or water. They were good at being alert and had a running streak for another three weeks. During those three weeks, Cody and Bailey found plenty of time to talk with each other and even organize activities to pass the time when they didn't need to get food or water or bath or empty their systems. On one occasion, the two of them had designated a time each day to dance or sing with each other. Most of their dancing or singing was harmless and tribal. They would either dance or sing at night or during the day, depending on their mood for either activity.

When they weren't in the mood for dance or song, they would share with each other what they used to do back in America and recite pomes and excerpts of books they had read. They would share with each other what their favorite subjects were to read about. The more they interacted with each other and the more they shared their life stories to each other bit by bit, the more they felt comfortable with each other. And when they weren't talking or dancing or singing, they would do solitary activities. Bailey would make cups and other cooking tools while Cody would exercise and find different ways to get food for the both of them. They certainly were developing an excellent partnership as they adapted to the island. And as usual, Cody found time to write a few journal entries each week.

In addition to activities and advancements to making their living on the island much more bearable, Cody and Bailey had underwent some physical changes. Bailey had gotten leaner and had a firm stomach. Cody had built more lean muscle in his legs and some of his body hair grew out. The hair on his head grew longer which led Cody to tying his bandana his head like a head band to keep his bangs from completely obscuring his vision. He also obtained some stubble. Little spikes of blonde hair spotted Cody's face from his chin and branched out to where his cheeks and ears met and underlined his nose.

A full month flew by for Cody and Bailey. One day, Bailey had gone off to bathe while Cody was away fishing with a spear that he made the previous day. He had found a long piece of wood, some vine and a sharp rock and used the raw materials to create a good spear for fishing and hunting. But Cody mainly used the spear for defense and fishing. He didn't really bother to hunt for other animals very often since he didn't want to tamper too much with the natural habitat of the rainforest. In the mid-afternoon, Cody came back to the camp site with two fish on the spear and the woven basket under his craned left arm filled with mussels, clams, mangos and limes. Cody set down the basket and placed the spear against a nearby tree. He saw the fire was still blazing but Bailey was nowhere to be found.

"Dr. Pickett?"

No response.

"Hmm."

Cody went ahead and made a spit for the fish to be cooked on. He gathered fresh would and assembled them into a spit. He stuck the fish of the wood and rotated them every few minutes for about ten minutes. Cody wondered where Bailey was. He got up from his couch position and walked around the camp site calling out for Bailey.

"Dr. Pickett? Dr. Pickett!? Dr. Pickett! Where are you?"

Cody kept searching for Bailey until he found a friendly opening into the rainforest which led to a previously treaded path. He recognized the footprints as Bailey's vans and followed them to a water hole. He pushed some leaves out of the way and found Bailey in a freshwater watering hole. He saw her bare back dotted with slick water droplets and glistening in the dim sunlight. Cody was in awe. Granted he only saw her backside but it was exposed and the color of her skin was the equivalent of a creamy peach color. Watching Bailey bathe from the backside, Cody thought that she was beautiful yet delicate like porcelain. However, he knew that she was not a delicate flower, she had lean muscle under her smooth skin and was handy with tools and was good at harvesting, planting crops and gardening. While Cody watched over Bailey washing herself, he thought of how enchanting Bailey was. She slightly turned on her side and Cody took a few cautious steps back. He did not want to mislead Bailey into thinking that he didn't respect her personal boundaries although it would be no long stretch of assuming such a thing given the circumstances. Cody kept himself hidden from Bailey's view and marveled at her glorious backside so curvy, so smooth and creamy. One of his legs began to twitch. Cody looked down and realized that his left leg was twitching to a slow beat. His eyes dilated realizing full well why his leg was twitching. Feeling embarrassed and ashamed and altogether surprised, Cody left Bailey alone and retreated back to the camp site. Once he got there, he tended to the fish again so that they would not burn up. He grabbed a lime and had cut it open. Then he squeezed the juices out on top of the fish to it some flavor. All Cody could think was squeezing her chest and caressing her lips. Cody violently shook his head and realized no more lime juice existed in the lime. He tossed it aside near the basket and the frantically ran his hand through his hair. He didn't know what was wrong with him. He puffed out air from frustration and paced back and forth. He sat down and watched the fire cook the fish.

As the fire blazed on, Cody conjured up aberrations in his head and believed that they were in the flames of the fire. His eyes flickered among the dancing flames and thought up a sensuous figure of a woman; to be exact it was Bailey. Cody blinked rapidly until he no saw the alluring figure of Bailey and only saw hot flames. But his efforts were futile for the next minute, a row of unknown fantasies flowed into his mind like a river down a mountain. Cody yelped and blocked out the images but his jeans had gotten noticeably tight. He may have freed himself of his wicked thoughts but his body was relentless. His heart pounded faster and faster and his jeans were getting tighter with each passing second. He was sweating bullets and his palms got all clammy. An explosion occurred in Cody's psyche and thus drove him mad. Cody screamed at the top of his lungs and ran into the safety of the rainforest.

Elsewhere, Bailey had thrown on the rest of her clothes after her afternoon bath and headed back to camp. She sauntered back down the path she had made for herself and found a nice surprise of fish cooking over the fire and a basket full of mussels, clams, limes and mangos. She smiled to herself and blessed Cody for being such a diligent hunter-gatherer. She thought that he was good at bringing back for the both of them. She actually believed he was better at getting food than she was. Bailey did wonder why Cody belittled his own abilities. Bailey looked around the campsite and didn't Cody right away. By luck, she spotted him come out of the brush from the side wiping his hands on his jeans. Bailey waved and smiled at Cody while getting his attention.

"Dr. Martin, over here!"

Cody looked up and saw a fully clothed Bailey waving and smiling at him. He gulped a lump on his throat and had put on his best smile. He walked toward Bailey and met her halfway at the fire.

"Oh, hey, Dr. Pickett. I was wondering where you went off to. I'd thought you would have been here when I got back."

"I'm sorry, Dr. Martin. I had gone off to take a bath, if that's okay."

"Of course it's okay. It's important that we practice personal hygiene once and a while."

"I just feel bad since there was no way for me to leave a note for you so you knew where I was."

"It's okay, Dr. Pickett, really. We're on an island so we'll have to learn to be patient. Now if we were planning on meeting for lunch someday then I would have expected that we gave each other some sort of notice like a phone call or an e-mail, but we can't do those things here. Don't worry."

"Are you sure? I didn't worry you too much did I?"

Cody played off his initial worry and acted as if the recent event never happened.

"Nah. Ready to have some lunch? I got us fish so we can have protein in our bodies and if we feel like having a snack later, I also got us mussels and clam and some mango to keep our blood sugar levels up. I even got us some lime to prevent scurvy."

"Wow, Dr. Martin. You really have outdone yourself."

"But you've been saying that a lot lately."

"But this time I really mean it. You finally got fish! I'm impressed, Dr. Martin."

"Oh…It was no problem."

"Well, thank you, anyway."

The next thing Cody knew, he felt Bailey's arms wrap around his body and brought him into a warm embrace against her curvaceous body. Cody politely hugged Bailey back and then they had let go after thirty seconds. Bailey happily sat down near the fire. Cody took the fish off the spit and gave a stick with a fish on it to Bailey. She blew on the fish to cool it down and Cody had trouble keeping his hormones under control. He gulped as he saw how Bailey blew on the fish. He turned away and looked at his fish. He blew on it a little bit and took a bite out of it. He munched on his fish and thought of his time at the Tipton Hotel when he was Chef Palo's apprentice. If only he was in a kitchen then he could really do something fantastic with the fish.

With a hunk of fish in his mouth, Cody looked over Bailey and saw that she ate her fish was gusto and caution since it was a little warm. Cody knew that he had cooked the fish well enough but he couldn't believe how Bailey could just eat fish without any complaint. It wasn't very flavorful but Bailey seemed to have appreciated it anyway. Maybe Cody was just a little jaded being trained by a professional chef and having a knack for cooking but he cooked the blasted. He just heated them and had put on some lime juice over them and Bailey ate like it was one of the best things she ever tasted. Cody blinked and turned his head away from Bailey again and finished eating his fish. When he was done eating the fish, Cody found himself being approached by Bailey and seeing her give him half a lime to suck on. Cody dropped his stick and sucked on half of a lime. He looked over at Bailey and saw that she was looking at him with her mouth curving upward while she sucked on her half of a lime. She laughed through her clutched mouth. Cody pulled his mouth away from the lime and Bailey mirrored his actions.

"Sour."

"I know."

"But not as sour as a lemon."

"That's true."

Bailey smiled at Cody again and then took his used up lime piece and discarded the two pieces in the basket. Cody followed Bailey back toward the basket and sat down five feet away from the fire. Bailey also sat down. They each grabbed a mussels and Cody took out his Swiss Army knife to pry open the mussels and had little trouble with opening the shells. They had four mussels and four clams altogether in which Bailey distributed the food and Cody opened the shells. They decided to save the mangos later on in the day as they were satisfied with what they ate so far. After their afternoon meal, Cody and Bailey gazed at the fire unable to think of a productive activity to do together. Cody fiddled with the blade of his Swiss Army knife. He stole a glance toward Bailey and could feel a surge of emotions shooting through his whole body. He didn't feel confident in himself that he would not fall victim to Bailey's feminine wiles. He was sure of himself that he would be seduced by her feminine charm and pure beauty. He didn't know why he suddenly so drawn toward the young Medical Doctor, but he did know that he needed an excuse to leave the camp for a while and collect himself. Cody had folded up the blade of the Swiss Army knife and had put it away in the side pocket of his khaki pants. Then he got up. Bailey looked up at Cody.

"Where are you going, Dr. Martin?"

"Oh, just going to take care of some business, Dr. Pickett."

"Okay."

Bailey quickly looked back at fire. Cody sighed and went back into the rainforest where he done an unspeakable deed previously. While hidden behind some trees, Cody walked back and forth thinking of why he was suddenly attracted to Bailey. She was an attractive woman to begin with in a general sense, but for some unknown reason, Cody decided to become particularly attracted to her. Why in the world would he suddenly want to grab onto her and kiss her so passionately that both of them would be driven to partake in a lust-filled evening on the sand together exposing their bodies to each other? Cody wondered if this was what most typical guys went through during their high school and college years. Maybe he was going through a phase…..No. That's not possible. No matter how much Cody wanted to believe he was going through a phase, he wasn't. He was undeniably physically attracted to Bailey. He had to admit to himself that he has never been so aroused by the sight of a woman than by Bailey. Not even Barbara aroused him, not in the slightest. Cody didn't quite understand his feeling for Bailey but he knew that he had to keep them under wraps mainly because Bailey was already engaged. She was already promised to be another man's wife sometime in the near future. Cody would take no action and hoped that during the course that he took no action that he would forget about his attraction toward Bailey and he would never have to worry about the issue ever again. Satisfied with his resolve, Cody returned to the camp.

Upon his arrival, Cody found Bailey asleep on the sand. She was on her back and her hands were neatly folded over her stomach. Cody assumed that she was taking a nap and his suspicion was confirmed when he saw the steady rise and fall of her chest…breasts. No. Chest. He had to keep his thoughts PG. He certainly wouldn't want to trick himself into thinking of a highly desirable fantasy that involved him and Bailey. He tried his hardest but it was not good enough. Cody first stared at Bailey's body then her then he focused on her luscious breasts. They had nice round quality to them and they were a fair size, not too small and not too big, just….._right_. Like the porridge Goldilocks unwittingly stole from the family of beers. Cody kept staring in between Bailey's breasts and her serene face. Cody could have stared at her forever but sadly, Bailey stirred. Cody freaked out and turned his attention toward the fire. Bailey woke up in an instant and sat up yawning. She saw that Cody was back and gave him a friendly welcome back.

"You came back quickly, Dr. Martin."

"Well, you know, Dr. Pickett, I didn't have much to do."

"That's good. If you had stayed out any longer I would assumed that you had some medical problem. If you did then I would have been happy to help no matter how awkward it might be. Remember this, Dr. Martin, I'm your friend and your unofficial doctor so you can tell me anything. You will never have to feel awkward around me if you did need help."

"Okay. I'll keep that in mind, Dr. Pickett."

Cody paused and turned his head toward Bailey. "Thank you."

Bailey gave Cody a small smile. "You're welcome."

Cody knew that Bailey could help him with almost everything except confide in her that he has certain feelings for her. Cody suddenly tensed up in the shoulders.

"Dr. Martin, relax. I was only teasing you about coming back to camp. But I was serious about helping you."

Cody sternly turned his head back toward Bailey. He wasn't tense because she teased him. He was tense because he was turned on by her and he couldn't say anything. Why did he have to stumble upon seeing her bare back when she was bathing? If he never saw her bathing then he wouldn't have felt any attraction toward her. Or maybe…..that wouldn't be true. Maybe he would have eventually fallen for Bailey in a different way so it really didn't matter when he would come victim to her beauty. Cody had put on his best fake smile to assure Bailey that everything was fine. She grinned back at him.

"I'm not tense, Dr. Pickett. I just need to roll my shoulders."

"Well, if you need to loosen up your muscles, I could help. I may be a Medical Doctor but I also had some formal training in acupuncture and learned s few massage techniques. I could massage your shoulders for you."

"Oh, no. That won't be necessary…"

Too late. Bailey had already shifted over to Cody's backside and began to massage his stiff shoulder muscles. Cody moaned with pleasure.

"See? I told you I could help. You seem very tense. I bet you've been working hard getting food for the two of us these past few days. Why don't I scavenge for food for tonight so you can relax? It's never a good idea to overwork your body anyway."

Cody moaned in reply. Bailey had no idea what sort of effect she had on Cody. Not only was she massaging his stiff shoulders but she also was increasing his testosterone levels with the soft movement of her voluptuous breasts brushing against the back of his head. Cody bit his lip until Bailey was done undoing the knots in his shoulder blades. Bailey then backed off and sat next to Cody with a gentle hand on his left shoulder.

"All better?"

"Yes. Thank you."

Bailey patted Cody's shoulder and then got the basket and water pouch and went off to replenish their food and water supply. While Bailey was gone, Cody took the opportunity to write a journal entry. Usually he would write at night but there were times when he wrote during the day as well. Cody went over to his camelback and pulled out his journal and a pen. He found a blank page and wrote like the wind.

_Journal Entry #52_

_April 15, 2020_

_I have a huge problem! After being on the island with Dr. Pickett for a month, I had unintentionally stepped in during Dr. Pickett's bathing period. I did not see anything but her bare back but I was astonished and frozen with awe. I had never seen such an alluring and beautiful body before. I knew that I had to leave as soon as possible but I was stuck in a trance. My true intent was to find Dr. Pickett and make sure that she was okay but rather I stumbled upon her when she was in a watering hole taking a bath. Oh, her heavenly body delighted me. The sight of her made me feel like electricity ran all over my body. And then I had experienced something new: my left leg was twitching and my pants were getting noticeably tight. _

_I bolted away so that Dr. Pickett would not notice that I was behind her and quickly found salvage at the campsite for a sort while though. My hormones were resilient as I attempted to dismiss any sexual fantasies bubbling up to the surface of my mind as my body would not yield as my brain had done. It was relentless and I, confound myself, was unable to resist the release of certain bodily fluids and functions. I turned toward the safety of the rainforest to relieve myself. It was an extraordinary experience. I don't think I will ever look at my own body quite the same way. When it was over, I felt ashamed yet proud at the same time. I don't know why but all I can say is that I needed to return to camp quickly. As I rub off some white, sticky liquid from my hands, I find Dr. Pickett near the fire. Oh, the insanity! Just when I thought I could escape her seductive body she returns right after I had released a heavy product of my testosterone._

_I thought that the worst had passed but I was wrong! It had yet to come. Dr. Pickett aroused me further without doing anything except performing the simplest of tasks and being her humble and beautiful self. I had to resolve my issue back in the brush so I had excused myself after we had lunch together since we were not speaking. We couldn't think of anything to say to each other. She hugged me when I had returned after making a resolve of my said issue and I began to feel tense because I had vowed to myself to not let Dr. Pickett how I feel and I will take no action as she is engaged and I am a man of honor. I still am a firm believer of keeping my vow as I write this. But I must say, the torture did not end with the end and the tension in my shoulders. NO! Dr. Pickett had to massage my tense shoulders and shoulder blades and further please me. My testosterone went up again but I held myself back._

_When Dr. Pickett was done massaging my tense shoulders, she released me from my torture and asked if I felt better and I said that I did which was not a lie but I forced a smile for her sake. As of recent, she just left to replenish the food and water supply. I assume that she will expect me to take it easy for the rest of the day but I will stay on my toes just in case she needs me to do something for her. I know that I would do anything for her because we need to cooperate with each other to survive. I don't intend in fighting with her especially in such an early stage of our friendship. Our trust still needs to be built stronger, our foundation needs to be strengthened as well. I will not assume any exclusive rights as a close friend to Dr. Pickett. I am not her best friend until the feeling is mutual. My only goal in social terms is be Dr. Pickett's good __male__ friend. No more, no less. But I have acknowledged that I am a hormonal man. Being Dr. Pickett's friend will be challenging but it will be worth it if it means keeping us alive and sane before we can find some way of rescue or escape. I think I exhausted my issue enough at this point. I might add more later on, depending on the circumstances._

Cody closes the journal and puts it away along with the pen. He stares at the ocean while he waits for Bailey's return. By late afternoon/ early evening, Bailey returns with some fresh fruit. She sets down the basket and sits next to Cody.

"You know, Dr. Martin, I was thinking about something while I had picked some fruit in the rainforest."

Cody turned toward Bailey in shock. He had not realized that she had come back. But he had vaguely heard a question directed at him. It was as if half of him was observant while the other half was oblivious of Bailey's presence.

"What's that?"

"I was wondering if there are other people on this island or we really are the only ones on it. What if there were people on this island but then they abandoned it for one reason or another."

"I have no idea. It is quite possible that people used to inhabit this island and then abandoned it."

"But why? What could have happened to cause them to leave?"

"I don't know. Maybe something happened that convinced them to leave."

"Do you think that we might find out the reason?"

"It is possible but I rather not delve too much on the subject. If we involve ourselves too much in if people were here before us then we would become distracted from our main objective which is to survive on the island."

"I guess you have a point there, Dr. Martin. It's just I was curious."

"It's alright, Dr. Pickett. I'm sure that either one of us would have become curious about a previous human population here on the island sooner or later. Everything that we may expect to experience while here will reveal itself to us in due time."

"That's true."

"Hmmm."

The conversation came to a drastic halt. Cody and Bailey knew that their conversation would end but they weren't expecting it to end the way that it did. Their minds blank, they watch the waves roll in and pull back into the Pacific Ocean. Bailey shifts her body and pulls her knees to her chest.

"Dr. Martin?"

"Yes?"

"What should we do?"

"I don't have a clue. What do you want to do?"

"Maybe to pass the time we could tell stories."

"What kind of stories? Funny stories, sad stories, tragic stories, ghost stories or life stories?"

"Whatever floats your boat."

Cody looks over at Bailey.

"Funny."

Bailey looks over at Cody.

"What? That was not intended to be a pun."

"I know. I just think it's funny because it's ironic."

"Well, what do you suggest, Dr. Martin?"

"I think that we should talk about life stories."

"Why?"

"Because they can be funny, sad, tragic or scary. Plus, I'm not very good at specializing in one category, especially not in humor. I may have two humorous bones but I'm not one bit funny."

Bailey snickered not believing that Cody can't be funny.

"What's so funny, Dr. Pickett? I'm telling the truth! I'm not funny."

"How can that be?"

"I don't tell good jokes."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I only can tell clichéd science oriented jokes."

"Like what?"

"I'd rather not say."

"Why?"

"It's because I can't remember."

"That's a lie. I know you have an excellent memory."

"That may be true but I'm lying as of now. I can't remember because I feel that I'm under pressure. Could we please just drop the topic?"

"Why?"

"Because I'm not good at telling jokes and Zack is! He's great at telling jokes. He should every woman's dream! Strong, confident, just above average intelligence and funny."

"Not every woman's dream."

"What do you mean?"

"He sounds like the type of guy that a woman would want if she was looking for the typical male figure. But some other woman would want a bad boy type or brainy and sensitive type."

"Zack also was quite the bad boy type in high school."

"Stop talking about Zack! I'm tired of hearing about him! It's all been about him this past month! Pardon my language, but fuck Zack! He can go crawl in a hole and die for all I care! Talk about yourself for once!"

Cody coiled back in shock. Bailey saw fear in Cody's eyes and some hurt? Did she hurt him in some way? Bailey's red face instantly turned back to a creamy peach color and then went ghostly white. She reached out to Cody.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Martin. It's just that I'm not interested in hearing about your brother any more. I barely get to hear about you. Why do you belittle yourself so much? You're a great person and probably an even better man than your brother. What's wrong with you? Why won't you tell me about you?"

Cody came back to his original position and noticed how Bailey still was close to him with her eyes forever transfixed on his face.

"Okay. You want to hear about me? Fine. I'll tell you about my life story. I'll tell the parts you don't already know. But I must warn you, Dr. Pickett, it's not the most thrilling life one person could have."

"That's okay. Go ahead and tell me. I want to know about you. Maybe if I know more about you and your life that I can help you build up your confidence and strengthen your fragile ego."

"Okay. Here goes."

Cody paused to clear his throat.

"You know about my schooling and my quirks, right?"

"Yes."

"And you know about my baby blanket and going Chemistry and Math Camp, correct?"

"Yes."

"And you know about my dreams and fears?"

"Yes."

"Well, do you know about why I'm not very good at sports aside from the fact that I have a weak body?"

"No. What is it?"

"I was in a hockey accident. It was more of a traumatic experience but nonetheless it was an accident."

"What happened?"

"A hockey puck rammed right into my forehead above my eyes while I was wearing a helmet."

"Really?"

"Really."

"What happened?"

"Nothing major. I was traumatized and gave up my dream of being a hockey player. Although, I did suffer from a slight head injury and my hand-eye coordination was effected by the incident."

"Oh, no."

"Yeah."

"So, you can't play sports at all?"

"It's not that really. It's just that I have a crippling fear and getting a major injury and becoming handicapped or crippled."

"That's sad. No wonder why you think little of yourself."

"Oh, it's not that. It's more because Zack belittling me constantly made a big effect on my psyche that, one day, I just accepted it as part of my life."

"That doesn't seem right. That's not healthy at all. Why didn't you tell him off?"

"I did several times but it never fazed him."

"What a-"

"Dr. Pickett, please. Don't say that. It's not worth wasting your breath on."

Bailey grumbled but respected Cody's request regardless.

"Thank you. Now, what about you?"

"What?"

"Is there some part of your life story that I don't know yet?"

"Do you know about my bunny?"

"Yes."

"You know about my sisters, my aunt and grandma and you know about Moose and Jake."

"Yep."

"Do you know about the goat eating my hair on one of my birthdays?"

"Yes."

"Do you know my favorite scent, flower, and quirkiest activity?"

"Yes. Iris, pine and corn cob art."

"Oh, wow. I guess there's nothing else for you to know."

"Are you sure?"

"Do you know my favorite dance?"

"No. What is it?"

"My favorite dance is the Waltz. Next in line is do-se-do and finally then the Fox Trot."

"Huh."

"Do you know that I own an elk mating call?"

"You do?"

"Yeah."

"Hm. Interesting. If I heard your elk call I might have mistook it for the actual artifact."

"Well, it is pretty real. That's why it's called the elk mating call. I use it to warn the animals in the forest when it's hunting season."

"So, you're an animal lover like me."

"You love animals?"

"Yes, but sadly we have to kill a few here to survive. I try not fish or hunt too much because I don't want to disturb the ecosystem of this island but I also want us to have a proper balance of vitamins, minerals, sugar, iron and protein in our bodies and give us some variety in what we eat."

"I know. It's tough to actually kill animals when it means that we can live on."

"But, Dr. Pickett, I can promise you one thing while we are here on the island."

"What's that?"

"When we scavenge for food, let me worry about the killing. I'll spare your conscious."

"Oh, thanks, but that won't be necessary."

"Oh, yes it is. You may have behead a chicken and castrate a bull with your bare hands on the farm, but I assure you, Dr. Pickett, it would be different experience for you if you killed a wild animal on the island. Please, let me handle the killing. I don't want to you be traumatized."

"But what about you being traumatized?"

"I'm used to being traumatized. I have killed fish recently and it wasn't very pleasant thing to do because I felt bad. But if you must kill animals, only do it for defense if they are on the brink of killing you or me. When and if we ever are in danger while the exploring the rainforest, we must remember a crucial yet simple rule of the wild: kill or be killed."

"I get it, Dr. Martin. But if I feel confident to go get fish or some other game, will you let me? Do you have confidence in me that I am capable of killing animals for food?"

"I do. Of course I have confidence in you. I wasn't trying to say that about you not killing animals. All I was trying to say is that I'm trying to protect you both your body and mind. I'm trying to look out for you. I know that you are very capable woman, Dr. Pickett, but there is no harm for a friend to look after you. Is there?"

Bailey felt so touched by Cody's words. She finally understood what he was trying communicate to her and she appreciated his thought. She grinned at him and then placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you, Dr. Martin."

"For what?"

"For caring about me."

"Oh. Uh….you're welcome."

Bailey rubbed Cody's shoulder for ten seconds and then placed her hand on the sand.

"So, what else can we talk about?"

"How about what's been going on in the world?"

"Maybe. What kind of topics will we be covering?"

"Music, media, culture, food, just about anything really."

"Well….there's not a lot to talk about around the world now. It's kind of mundane these days. No threats of war, no political conflicts with neighboring countries and definitely no threats from distant countries to blow up other countries with nuclear bombs."

"That' because a number of global justice people rose up, joined forces, and had set the world straight."

"Weren't there a hundred people total?"

"That was the support group. The actual group of global justice leaders were twenty people."

"I forget. Who was the most prominent and influential of them all?"

"A below-average-height woman from the West Coast."

"Wasn't she from California?"

"I think so."

"What's up with those Californians?"

"What do you mean?"

"They are always looking forward to the future. They are so innovative."

"Yeah, but without their economy, America wouldn't be still on its feet. The country mainly depends on California's economy to stay afloat. But the two other powerhouse States are New York and Texas."

"Those three States combined could the biggest threat the world would ever see, but they wouldn't join forces."

"Because of Texas. California and New York are predominately Democratic States while Texas still is a predominately Republican State. I don't think they could agree on a partnership and have it work out for the long-run. But they are all good States on their own."

"But still without those three States, aside from Alaska and Hawaii, America would eventually crumble and be nothing. There's a reason why our country is called the United States of America. We must stand united to be successful. There is no other option."

"That's right, but if any State succeeds from the Nation then America will go down regardless."

"That would complicate things even more. What if there a Third World War? Everything would become even more chaotic than the Holocaust or Hiroshima or any war in history. Not to forget the Iraq and Iran issues and Nine Eleven."

"That would be a huge problem."

"There was threat that America was broken apart seven years ago but that's over with and we still stand as the United States of America."

"That's right. But it's all the past now."

"It is. By the way, I couldn't believe what had happened to Zimbabwe and Egypt. Zimbabwe was financial shambles seven years ago and Egypt was stuck in political discourse."

"That sucked what happened. They still are fighting with government but it's better than it was before. I hope that Egyptians can finally have a government that they want."

"They want freedom and equality. They don't want a tyrannical leader."

"No one does anymore."

"No one ever wanted a tyrant for a leader."

"But especially today in this modern age."

"There still are third world countries in the world."

"I know. I've been volunteering from time to time."

"So have I."

Cody's eyes went wide.

"Dr. Pickett?"

"Yes, Dr. Martin?"

"What do you suppose would happen if a nation or a people were to be run by a tyrant?"

"They would either overthrow him or her or abandon their home and go somewhere else."

"Do you suppose that if there were actually people on this island that they abandoned it because of political unrest?"

"You do have an interesting point there, Dr. Martin. But what if there was something else?"

"Like what?"

"A curse or manhunt? Something could have scared them away."

"Do you think there were people here, Dr. Pickett?"

"I don't know. I was just curious. Why? Do you some notion that it's possible that this seemingly untouched island was once inhabited by people?"

"It is quite possible, Dr. Pickett."

"Should we try to find out?"

"No. We should just stick to staying here at camp. Maybe we could venture out to some exploration but not now when it's getting dark."

"You're right, Dr. Martin."

"But we may explore the island some more say after breakfast?"

"That sounds like an excellent idea."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"So, do you want something to eat?"

"I guess we could a little at a time until there's nothing left and we'll be force to look for food tomorrow morning."

"Sounds like a plan."

"But should we do it after dinner?"

"I don't know."

"Is there something you want to do, Dr. Pickett?"

"I don't know how dance the Tango. I've meaning to learn it and if I'm going to be with Jake I'll need to know how to dance to romantic dances when he's in the mood."

"How did you not learn the tango? Didn't your school provide a dance program or something?"

"Yeah but we mainly learned line and square dancing. But we did get to learn the Fox Trot and Waltz. We were supposed to learn the Tango but we never got around to it. Parents kept sending out petitions that the dance was too taboo and sexual. I thought it was fine. It's not like teenagers are going to get down and dirty and then roll in the hay because of the dance."

"That is true but the Tango is referred to as vertical sex."

"Why?"

"Well, it's just that the dance has such a powerful and passionate background that it's deemed as one of the most romantic and sensual ball room dance there are. In the Tango, the man and woman have to very close to together. They move as one in the dance. But I could see why you saw no harm in having the dance taught to teenagers. Most teenagers can stay calm while being taught the dance. It's very 'teachable' dance. By that, I mean that when people learn it, it's like any other dance: basic and moving. They're not thinking of the emotion behind the dance, they're just concern on learning the steps."

"So, what are you trying to say?"

"I'd be more than comfortable to teach you the Tango if you want to learn it, Dr. Pickett."

"Really? You'd be willing to do that for me? It would great of you if you could help me out."

"Of course. It's no problem. Besides, dancing is a fun way of burning off some calories. It'll be good for us both."

"Alright then. It's settled. You'll teach me how do the Tango after we have our dinner."

"Plus, the fun part is learning the basic steps of the Tango. We kind of will step to the side as if we're waddling like a penguin. It's kind of funny."

"Why do you sound happy comparing the basic step to how a penguin moves? I thought you had a fear of penguins because you find it weird that they're birds that don't fly."

"I used to think that but now I don't. I realized over the years how silly I was being. First of all, I shouldn't fear penguins. They can't harm me if they are flightless birds. Secondly, I found myself dressing like a penguin for quite a few occasions in which I wore a tux. Plus, they slide on their bullies and are excellent at catching fish. Lastly, they're fluffy and make wonderful antic parents. While the females go out for food to return to their mates, the males keep the eggs warm and safe on their feet tucked underneath their fold of furry fat. It takes great skill for the male penguins not to let their eggs drop because if the eggs drops and is cracked and exposed too long to the cold then it is very likely that the baby penguin in the egg had died. Penguins can be very dedicated parents once they get the hardest part of keeping their eggs safe."

"Wow. You make me want to go back in time and have myself do a research paper on penguins rather than on seahorses. I do like both creatures but I prefer penguins. It's just that at the time, penguins hadn't crossed my mind. I was trying too hard to find an animal to do research on."

"I did a research paper on barnacle and its reproductive cycle. I wanted to do a research paper on a legendary sea creature but I needed a boat and a willing research partner. Since I couldn't convince my partner to do the paper on the sea creature, we ended up on doing barnacles."

"What do you suspect the sea creature would have resembled?"

"I had done research and indicated that the sea creature was a cross between a walrus and beluga whale with a hint of manatee. Kind of like a manatwale."

"Was the so-called sea creature even real?"

"It is. But I missed my chance. Some other scientist was at the right moment and at the right location when he made his sighting of the creature. He knew that the creature was a female and that she was spotted near the Galapagos Islands so he called her Galapagos Gurdy because it sounded catchy."

"What became of the man's research?"

"He received a Nobel Prize and his story was the top headline in most newspapers and Science journals and magazines."

"May I mind asking when this occurred?"

"I was a Sophomore in high school. I'm sure you would have been the same grade as I."

"I probably was. So was any chance of you getting to make the discovery before the man?"

"There was a very slim chance. But that's in the past now."

"Do you feel hungry?"

"Yeah. I've worked up an appetite. Besides, it's been quite a while since we last ate."

Bailey moved over toward the basket and placed it on the sand between her and Cody. The two of them plucked fruit from the basket and ate until they felt satisfied. They also washed down their food with water. After the meal, Cody got up from the sand. Bailey looked up at him.

"Dr. Martin, what are you doing?"

"Aren't we going to dance?"

"Oh, that. I almost forgot about that."

Bailey quickly got up and joined Cody away from the blazing fire. Cody had put him and Bailey into position and stared into Bailey's eyes.

"I'm going to teach you the Tango now so please pay attention. Just follow my lead and I'll help you in any way that I can while I teach you, okay?"

"Okay."

Cody began with the basic step of the Tango. The pattern of the basic step for the Tango was step, step, side step, together. Cody and Bailey repeated the basic steps until Cody felt that Bailey was ready for some more advanced steps. He showed her all the essential steps and then they started over to the beginning to put everything together. Cody noticed how much of a fast learner Bailey was. As they danced the Tango together, Cody and Bailey got lost in the moment and gazed into each other's eyes. They moved naturally. Cody spun Bailey a few times and then brought her back to the ready position. He was tempted to dip her and breath in her scent as his head would have access close to her collar bone but Cody did not dip her. He stared at Bailey for a short while and then pulled away.

"That's how you dance the Tango, Dr. Pickett."

"Wow. Thanks, Dr. Martin."

"Sure thing."

"Do you suppose we should get some rest now so we can get an early start on tomorrow so we can do some exploring?"

"Yeah. Um, you can go ahead. I'll take care of the fire."

"Are you sure? I could put out the fire."

"Nah. It'll be fine."

"Okay….If you insist."

"I insist. Good night, Dr. Pickett."

"Good night, Dr. Martin."

Bailey walked over to the shelter and got comfortable. She closed her eyes and instantly fell asleep. Cody took care of the fire and went over to his camelback. He added onto his previous journal entry and wrote down his thoughts and feelings while he taught Bailey how to dance the Tango. Once again, he confined to his journal of his ever growing feelings for the beautiful Medical Doctor. Once Cody had exhausted the additional journal entry, he had put it away and then went to sleep. For the moment both Cody and Bailey would wake to a new day, their lives would soon change gears.

To Be Continued…


	8. Loosen Up

A new day came and a new adventure would come as well. Bailey woke up at seven in the morning and got some berries and limes and got fresh water in Cody's water pouch. Right as Bailey came back to the camp site, Cody woke up. They had a quick breakfast together and then got ready before they would leave camp for a little exploration around the island. Cody packed the water pouch and Swiss Army knife in his camelback and grabbed the spear he made for protection. Bailey took her backpack also because it held a first-aid kit in it and two medical books in case she would have to use them if they got lost and needed ways to stay healthy. Once the two of them were all ready, Cody and Bailey departed from their camp and entered in the tropical rainforest. As they walked into the ticket of tropical plant life and came closer into wildlife territory, Cody and Bailey could hear the chirps of birds, croaks of frogs and the screeches of monkeys. When they got a fresh water stream, they stopped and rested so they could replenish their water supply and get a feel for the area that they were in. As they rested against a tree, they could hear the distant call of a monkey.

'Ooh-ee-ah-ah! Ooh-ee-ah-ah!"

Cody looked up into the trees.

"Dr. Pickett?"

Bailey looked up at Cody from her sitting position against a think trunk of a tree.

"Yes, Dr. Martin?"

"Are you sure, you want to go further? We can always return to camp."

"Nonsense, Dr. Martin", Bailey stood up, "we can keep going."

"Are you sure?"

Cody then looked over at Bailey's direction. Bailey grabbed her backpack from the soft ground and walked over to Cody. She then placed an assuring hand on his right shoulder.

"I'm sure. Who knows what we'll discover if we keep going deeper into the rainforest? We should keep exploring so we know how to use the location and resources to our advantage."

"I guess you're right, Dr. Pickett. I suppose I was being a little silly."

"That's all right, Dr. Martin. I too had doubt in my heart, but after hearing your voice waiver, I decided that we can't be scared. I chose to be the brave one first for the both of us."

"Thank you, Dr. Pickett. I'll try my best to brave too."

"I'm glad to hear that, Dr. Martin."

Cody smiled at Bailey and then adjusted the straps of his camelback on his back and grabbed the spear that he rested upon a gum tree trunk.

"Let's keep moving. From this point, we are both explorers and survivalists!"

"That's the spirit, Dr. Martin!"

Bailey happily followed behind Cody as they trekked through the rainforest without fear dragging them down. They walked through muck and hopped over fresh water streams and hiked up hills. They saw a beautiful and bountiful array of fauna and flora. Some of the plants were just so green and vibrant with colorful fruits and flowers. The animals stayed hidden for the most part but they surely could be heard by Cody and Bailey. When Cody and Bailey came to a part of the rainforest where it was void of sunlight and they could feel the weight of the heat and humidity of the atmosphere, they decided to rest and create a make-shift camp.

After Cody created a comfortable space in the hollow of a thick tree trunk, he rested his spear on the outside against the strong, brown bark. He looked over to where Bailey was and saw how peaceful she was sitting on the soft ground taking in her surroundings. Cody walked over to Bailey and joined her on the ground. Bailey looked at Cody.

"Where do you suppose we could find something to eat in this dense part of the rainforest?"

"I don't know. I'm sure we'll find something to eat. We most likely will find some fruits around here."

"So, do you think we'll find something interesting in the rainforest, Dr. Martin?"

"We might. We'll just have to keep moving and see what we find."

"I guess we just wait here and rest before we go off exploring again."

"That sounds like a good plan."

Suddenly silence wrapped itself around Cody and Bailey's bodies. It hung around for a minute before Bailey had a thought pop into her head.

"Dr. Martin?"

"Hm?"

"I was wondering about something."

"What's that?"

"Well, hypothetically speaking, if we would get off this island well before mine and Jake's wedding, would you like to come as an invited guest?"

Cody felt like a nail had been harshly forced into the very core of his heart. He didn't know why he was in so much emotional distress. Was it possible he felt more than just physical attraction toward Bailey? Cody pretended that his emotions didn't exist and smiled at Bailey as if he felt honored that she invited him to her wedding. He should feel honored after all since they had only known each other for a month. Cody thought that Bailey certainly quick to develop a strong friendship with him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Then I'd happy to be at your wedding."

"Perfect. I hope we get off this island soon enough so I can make arrangements with Jake so there's a spot for you."

"Don't worry about that now."

"I know but it would nice to be prepared. Wedding planning is not easy."

"I know, but don't worry about it right now."

"You're right, Dr. Martin. But I would like it if I saw you at my wedding."

"I'm sure everything will work out just fine."

"I suppose."

Cody paused before he spoke again.

"Dr. Pickett?"

"Yes?"

"I was just wondering about something."

"What's that?"

"I was wondering if it would be okay if we referred to each other by our first names."

Bailey felt uncomfortable for some reason in the blink of an eye. She scrunched her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs. Then she rested her chin in the gap of her knee caps.

"Oh."

"If you don't to be on a first name basis then I totally understand."

"It's not that, Dr. Martin. It's just something to take in. I haven't been on a first name basis with a friend since my college years."

"I see what you mean. It's been like that for me as well. However, I was on a first name basis with a very close friend of mine who was also a fellow anthropologist. But I think he's dead. When the boat that I was on was hit with a wave, everyone else drowned except for me. I somehow survived."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Dr. Martin."

"So, what do you say, Dr. Pickett?"

"It'll take some time to get used to but I guess we could give it a shot."

"Okay. Uh…..Bailey."

"That sounded weird to me and I know what my name is."

"Okay. Well, now it's your turn, Bailey."

Bailey looked straight into Cody's comforting blue-green eyes.

"C-cody. Cody."

"Yes?"

Bailey cracked a smile. "Oh, shut up."

Cody smiled back at Bailey.

"See? That wasn't so hard to say my name now was it?"

"I guess not. I mean, it would have been different if we were in high school together or if we were…"

"If we were what, Bailey?"

"Oh, never mind. It's a silly thought anyway. I guess it's hard for me to be so personable."

"I know. But what were you going to say? You were saying that we would more comfortable using each other's first names if we knew each other in high school or if we were what?"

"A couple."

"Oh. That's all you had to say?"

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you say so?"

"I don't know. After being so professional for some time now, it feels so foreign to me to be on a first name basis with friends because my friends now are from work. In high school and college, being casual was so much easier, but it's hard for a professional adult."

"Well, you got over that obstacle. You called me by my first name and I called you by your first name."

"You're right, Cody."

"See? Was that so hard? You seemed to say my name easier that time, Bailey."

"Uh. I guess so. Thanks."

"Sure thing, Bailey."

Bailey grinned at Cody.

"Well, I think that we'll be more comfortable traveling with each other because we use each other's first names."

Bailey grinned at Cody and he smiled back. Just then, the heat really got to them. Cody could feel his bangs flop down in front of his eyes despite the fact that he had his bandana wrapped around his forehead.

"Bailey?"

"Yeah, Cody?"

"I think we should get some fruit now before the heat completely overtakes our bodies so that we'll be too tired to move much."

"You're probably right, Cody. Let's get some fruit now before it's too late."

Cody stood up and so did Bailey. They walked over to the think tree trunk and dropped their bags on the ground. Then they went off five feet or so and plucked ripe fruit from tree branches. Before they had a chance to return to their make-shift camp, water droplets fell on Cody and Bailey's shoulders. They quickened their pace knowing that rain soon would come. Rain drops fell on their heads and shoulders until the water drops got bigger and fell down faster. Cody and Bailey quickly walked over protruding roots and brushed through ferns and reeds. At last when they arrived back to their make-shift camp, Cody and Bailey were soaked. They quickly found refuge in the hollow of the tree trunk where theirs bags lay. They scoot close to the wall of bark and do their best to hide from the rain. When they look at their collection of fruit, the amount is scarce compared to other gatherings: two bananas and two mangos. It was all Cody and Bailey could manage before the rain had hit the earth. Bailey had collected the bananas while Cody collected the mangos. Under the safety of the hollowed out trunk, Cody and Bailey swap fruit: a banana for a mango. Once they each have one of each fruit, they select what they want to eat first. Cody chooses to eat a mango first and Bailey chooses a banana.

While Cody bit into his mango, he couldn't but help to direct his gaze on Bailey's wet pink shirt that provocatively clung to her breasts, her perfectly round breasts. Cody could see how the pink dyed cotton smeared over the gray tank top. It was lucky for Bailey that she had on two layers over her bra and an engagement ring on or else Cody would have lunged at her and immediately lick and nibble her delectable skin. Cody tried his hardest to not stare at Bailey as he ate his moist and juicy mango but his eyes had a magnetic attraction toward Bailey's body. His blue-green orbs flicked from her breasts to her face. Cody's jaw locked in an open position when he saw how Bailey's mouth sweetly encased the tip of the banana. Sure, it was an innocent action to her, but to him it was something more. The shape of the banana reminded him of a man's…..stick. It was more like a cucumber with a slight bend like a banana. Cody forced his head away from Bailey's general direction and ate the rest of his mango and banana in peace. He did not dare to gaze at Bailey until he had finished eating. Once Cody released himself of his constraints, Cody looked over at Bailey. She was laying on the ground stuck in a simple slumber. Cody scooted closer to Bailey and hovered over her body. He delicately framed her soft face in his strained hands and brushed his thumbs over her cheeks. He wanted her so badly but he could do nothing that may disrupt their friendship. Cody allowed his eyes to travel down south and stared at her curvaceous body from a downward perspective. He found great pleasure in watching the rise and fall of Bailey's lush breasts and how her thighs pressed together hiding her vagina from in-between the gap of them. Every curve and contour line of Bailey's body was a feast for Cody's hungry eyes. They were gluttonous, never completely satisfied with the sights before them taking in every detail. Cody brought his eyes back to Bailey's face and so tempted to kiss her and taste her lips. But he had been raised well by his mother and he didn't want to disappoint her whether it be in front of her or in spirit. He couldn't steal a kiss from Bailey because he not only owed to his mother but to Bailey as well. She was an engaged woman and thus belonged to a good man who would someday make her his wife. That lucky bastard. Cody would have done anything to get Bailey to be his wife if he knew that she existed beforehand. Cody silently and angrily retreated from above Bailey's body and let her sleep in peace. He sat on the ground and pulled his camelback close to him. He pulled out a pen and his journal and added a new journal entry before he went to sleep. In his journal entry, he explained to his journal that even though he was a first name basis with Bailey, he chose to refer to her as Dr. Pickett in in his entries as to maintain an air of professionalism. His hope was that by referring Bailey as Dr. Pickett in hi journal that he would eventually forget his infatuation toward her.

To Be Continued…


	9. Hopeful Notions

The next day, Cody and Bailey woke up around ten in the morning. They had not bothered to look at their wristwatches but they had learned to read time by the direction of the shadows. Judging by the angle of the shadows cast from trees and branches, they had figure it was a little after ten. They collected their belongings and chose a path to take. As they walked up a hill littered with trees, vines, bushes and ferns, Cody and Bailey had momentarily plucked small edible, blue-ish berries to eat while they traveled through the rainforest. With the humidity pounding down on their bodies, they had to stop every once a while to bring their strength back up and drink water. Luckily, the humidity also helped dry off their damp clothing.

During their hike, Cody and Bailey would sometimes stop and look at the flowers and the various bird species in the rainforest. They also marveled at the fungi and herbal plants. They were so impressed with the lush vegetation of the rainforest. In the mid-afternoon, they stopped at an opening. They could hear the nearby gurgle of a stream. Cody checked the source of the gurgle and babbling sound and found a freshwater stream. He quickly came back to the opening and reported to Bailey that he was going to get some fresh water for them to drink. Bailey promised Cody that she would wait for his return before she would go off anywhere by herself.

Five minutes passed by before Cody had returned to the opening with some fresh drink water for him and Bailey. Once he had set his water pouch on top of his camelback, Bailey announced to Cody that she would take some time freshen up and wash her body. Cody thought it was good idea. Bailey had reminded him that he needed to bathe since he hadn't washed up in a while. Knowing well where Bailey would be and what she would be doing, Cody sat down and leaned back. He grabbed the water pouch and drank from it. He took a few gulps and then recapped the pouch. Cody looked around at the green haze that was the rainforest. He saw birds fly through the tree tops. He felt at ease. He was kind of glad that he got stranded on the island with Bailey. He knew that he couldn't have her, but it comforted him just to know that a wonderful woman like her existed. A time and a half passed and Cody was getting restless. He wondered how long it would take Bailey to bathe. He needed to bathe and he wouldn't feel right if he left the space without letting Bailey return first. Then worry drenched Cody's psyche. What if Bailey was in danger? Cody didn't hesitate to stand up and rush through the brushes that Bailey had gone through.

After a few yards, Cody stumbled upon a grouping of thin stemmed trees and saw a watering hole. He looked beyond a tree stem and spotted Bailey in the water ringing out water from her hair. She was standing in the water so that her lower half was submerged. Cody was at such an angle that he could see her breasts at a side view. He gawked. He thought that her creamy and lush breasts looked even better exposed. Cody knew that he shouldn't stare at Bailey but his gaze lingered on Bailey's seductive figure. Once he had his fill of watching Bailey wash herself, Cody snuck back to the open space. He walked back with deliberate steps and got to the space well before Bailey would return. The moment Bailey returned, Cody excused himself to take a bath as well. Bailey smiled at him and said that she be hanging around until he got back. Cody smiled back at her and then went to the watering hole to take a bath. When he was done, Cody got dressed and immediately returned to the open space. Upon his arrival, he saw Bailey lying on the ground looking up at the tree branches. He settled down next to her.

"Isn't it beautiful, Cody?"

Cody stared at Bailey. "Yeah. It's very beautiful."

"Nature is so beautiful and natural and peaceful. I wish that our busy lives could be like a rainforest. I'd like to have just one day once a month to be at ease and not have to worry about anything and just relax."

"Do you ever mediate or take a relaxing bubble bath?"

"No. You know, that's a good point. I should do that when I get back home in America. How did you figure that out?"

"That's because that was what I used to do before I left my home for an anthropology trip."

"Oh. I don't recall you telling that."

"Now, you know."

"You're right. I do know now. Anyway, Cody, what do you suppose our live will be like once we leave this island?"

"I don't know."

"You're right. I'm probably getting ahead of myself. It's just that I was wondering what end up being a lasting impact on our lives. What will happen to us that could change our lives forever?"

"I have no idea, Bailey. We'll just to wait and see."

"I suppose."

"Bailey?"

"Yeah?"

"When should we get moving again?"

"I don't know. How about we continue moving in five minutes? I think we can spare a few minutes here before we move on."

"Okay."

For the remainder of the time, Cody and Bailey were still on the soft ground. When it was time to move on, Cody packed up the water pouch once Bailey had some water and gathered his things. Bailey also collected her belongings and then the two them went on with their journey. When they came up to a freshwater river, they saw sea alligators swimming around it. They were careful not to get tangled up in the alligators' territory and walked on. As they moved farther from the river, they would how the gators were displaced from their natural surroundings and why they could survive and adapt to their new home. Cody and Bailey kept walking until their legs gave way underneath their bodies. They found refuge near a boulder and a thick stemmed tree. It was near dark when they had stopped by they found fruits and nuts to feast on as they rested on the ground. In the early evening, Cody looked around the boulder and saw some vines blocking something. He pushed the vines back and saw some carvings and symbols on the boulder. He looked over at Bailey.

"Bailey."

Bailey looked over at Cody.

"What?"

"Come here."

Bailey dutifully stood up from her sitting position and found herself at Cody's right side.

"What is it?"

"Look at carvings on the boulder."

Bailey did what Cody suggested and saw some extraordinary symbols. She was curious what they meant, but she was thrilled to see them because that meant people used to live on the island. She turned toward Cody with excitement in her eyes.

"Cody, do you know what this means?"

"That people used to live here?"

"Yes! Oh, this is so exciting. Now we know that this island used to be inhabited by people. Now, all we have to know is why they left and how."

"How are we going to find out where they used to live?"

"Well, this boulder is a clue. There must more carvings around this general area. We got to search around and see what we find. I'm sure we'll stumble on something."  
"You may have a point, Bailey. Who knows what we could learn from a lost civilization or community of islanders. But where should start?"

"We start in places closest to the boulder and then search around the perimeter of this area. We may just find something even more interesting and helpful."

"Okay."

Before Cody move anywhere, Bailey stopped him. She noticed how long his hair had gotten.

"Wait, Cody. Let me fix your hair. It has gotten considerably long and most men don't know how to handle long hair. I wouldn't want you to get frustrated over your hair."

"Um, okay. But what are going to do? I already have my bandana tied around my forehead."  
"Don't worry. I know what to do."

Just then, Bailey reached behind her head and pulled out her pink hair tie and allowed her long hair to gentle cascade down her back and fall up her chest. She then walked behind Cody and brought his hair in her hands. She pulled it together and put the pink hair tie to keep Cody's hair up. When she looped the hair tie one last time, Bailey had made a secure ponytail. She walked back in front of Cody.

"Now, that's better. I'm sorry that my hair tie is pink but it's the only thing I had handy."

"It's okay. Thank you, Bailey."

"You're welcome. At least this way, it will be easier for you to see things without have to worry about your hair falling in front of your face."

Cody smiled at Bailey. He appreciated that she thought of his needs before hers. It was one of the many qualities that he liked about Bailey. She was also generous, smart, resourceful, and creative. He had a longer list of qualities that he liked about Bailey but he didn't want to exhaust his brain. Instead, he turned around and began the search for other carvings and symbols on rocks and boulders. Bailey looked around too. Before either of them knew it, Bailey had found more carvings on boulders. She gestured to Cody to come over where she was and he came to her. She pointed out that there was a clear trail they could follow to what would be a village of some sort. They collected their things and went straight for the abandoned village. Late at night, Cody and Bailey finally settled down and found a hut to share and sleep in. Cody wrote a journal entry about him and Bailey finding a village and then went to sleep. But unlike most other nights, Cody had scooted a few inches closer to Bailey. He was not close enough to Bailey to sling his arm over her but he was close enough to reach over and touch her shoulder. Cody slept well that night because he had Bailey's hair tie in his hair. He knew that she must have viewed him as a good friend, but he viewed the gesture as a possibility that something serious could happen between him and Bailey. He was hopeful that she would show some sign of interest. But he could only hope.

To Be Continued…


	10. Neglected Signs Of An Ailment

In the late morning, Cody woke up. When he turned his head toward his right he was surprised to see Bailey still asleep. He could only guess that she was very exhausted from the previous day's travels. He also had a feeling that her soul must be restless worrying herself about surviving on the island, getting back to America and taking care of her and Jake's wedding. The very thought of Jake scratched the chalkboard of Cody's mind. His name was like a huge line of chalk crossing over intricate formulas on a clean chalk board. Cody clenched his teeth and growled. He had never met Jake but he didn't like him at all. Why couldn't he be the one to ask Bailey to marry? Why couldn't it be his ring that Bailey was wearing on her ring finger? If he and Bailey were engaged and stuck on the island then Cody would have the right to have an arm wrapped around Bailey's waist and kiss her good night and cuddle with her while they slept. He could do so much more for Bailey if he could only call her his. Frustrated, Cody abruptly got up and grabbed the spear from his left side. He walked out of the hut and looked around the abandoned village. He wanted to smash something but barely any breakable objects were left behind. Just then, Cody heard some rustling in some nearby bushes. Cody jerked his head toward the left and watched the leaves move to and fro. He got into a fight stance and waited.

In the meantime, Bailey woke up. Her eyes fluttered open and took in her surroundings. Warm sunlight peeked through the entry way of the hut. Bailey smiled at the sight of sunlight. She happily got up and wiped off dirt from her black slacks and fixed her shirt and tank top. Once she was ready for the day, Bailey grinned to herself and sauntered out of the hut. She walked a few paces when out of nowhere a snake lunged at her. She was frozen with fear. Luckily, a spear bolted through the air and struck the snake in the head. In an instant the snake was dead. Bailey's heart was beating twice as fast. Then Cody came into view angrily grumbling under his breath and picked up the spear with the snake still attached to it. He whacked the head of the spear against a tree and the snake's head had split into two. The snake's body dropped to the ground with nothing to hold its head together. Cody wiped any remaining blood on the spear onto the ground. Once he had gotten out his frustrations, he turned toward Bailey. He tried his best to give her a gentle smile but she stepped back away from him.

"Good morning, Bailey. Did you sleep well?"

Bailey didn't say anything. Instead, she backed up slowly and then bolted into the safety of the brush.

"Bailey, wait!"

Cody went after a frightened Bailey. After running for a few yards, he finally caught up with Bailey and grabbed her by the elbow. She jerked backwards and slid down on the ground taking Cody with her. They fell flat and hard on the ground. When they opened their eyes, they found out that they were in a compromising position: Cody was on top of Bailey and their faces were very close together. Bailey felt anxious and pushed Cody off of her. Cody stumbled on the ground and Bailey stood up. She stared at him with shock and fear. She stuttered and then began to walk back to the village by Cody grabbed her by the ankle and forced her down back on the ground. He then got a hold of her and laid down on her back. Bailey struggled with Cody's weight on her back, but she soon stopped moving around. With Cody's hot breath blowing on her neck, Bailey learned to calm down.

"Bailey, what's wrong with you?"

"Cody, I don't know if I should trust you anymore. You seemed so angry when you killed that snake."

"You mean, you ran away because of me and not because of the snake?"

"Yes. I mean, I was petrified by the snake but I was even more scared of you. I have never seen you so angry before. I was so shocked to see you that way."

Cody lowered his head out of shame but he tightened his grip on Bailey's wrists. He did it in a possessive way. How was he possibly to show Bailey that he had feelings for her if she was afraid of him? Bailey bit her lip to suppress the pain. Cody heard a light whimper come from Bailey's mouth. He immediately released her wrists and got off of her. Bailey rolled over so her back was resting on the ground and looked up at Cody with awe. She could see hurt and regret in his eyes.

"Bailey, I'm sorry that I scared you. The last thing I want to do is to lose trust in you. And I certainly would never think of bring any harm to you. I was only trying to protect you and I guess I had other things on my mind which made me angry. I am truly sorry. Will you forgive me?"

At the very moment that Cody asked forgiveness from Bailey, he had extended his hand out for her to take. Bailey took Cody's hand and he helped her stand up from the ground. Bailey's eyes connected with Cody's.

"Cody, I'll forgive you if you forgive me. I'm sorry too. I don't know what came over me. It was just so shocking to see you the way that you were."

"Of course I forgive you, Bailey."

"Then I forgive you, Cody."

Both Cody and Bailey smiled. Relief washed over their bodies like how tsunami washes over a country's coastline. With such overwhelming amount of relief surging through them, they brought each other in a warm embrace. When they parted, they felt a spark of electricity. Bailey didn't know what she was feeling for Cody at the moment. She was confused what just transpired. She couldn't explain what she was feeling for Cody but she feared it beyond the limits of friendship. As for Cody, he was all warm and fuzzy and happy. This hug was different from any other hug he's had before. He had sudden urge to touch Bailey's heart and keep it safe in his hands. He soon found out the harsh reality of his feelings for Bailey. He wasn't just infatuated toward her and he wasn't just hot for her, he was in love with her. He knew it and it scared him. Cody glanced over at Bailey.

"We probably should return to the village."

"Yeah."

Bailey turned around and walked back toward the village. Cody picked up his spear and followed Bailey back to the village. When they got to the village, everything was deathly quiet. It was far too quiet even for two people who felt awkward being around each other. Cody and Bailey were concerned. They wondered how safe they were in the abandoned village. They quickly and quietly went back in the hut. Bailey instinctively hid behind Cody while he got his spear ready. They could hear rustling among the bushes from outside the hut, but they weren't sure what to expect. Cody lurched forward and saw nothing from outside. He left Bailey behind in the hut while he peeked out to see if it was safe outside. With no sign of danger, Cody waved to Bailey that everything was okay. Bailey meekly left the hut and stayed close behind Cody's backside. She was nervous and on high alert. She only relaxed once she saw that Cody had put his spear down and would let drag against the fertile soil. She backed away and came over to Cody's right side.

"Cody, what do you suppose that was?"

"I'm not sure. It probably was just an animal passing through the trees around here. Come on, let's see what we can find from this abandoned village. Maybe we'll find more clues on what happened to the people who used to live here."

"Are you sure we should do that?"

"Bailey, it was your idea. Besides, don't be so afraid. I won't let anything bad happen to you. And, by the way, you're starting to scare me. I haven't known you to act so vulnerable"

"Well, you saw a different side of me. Is that okay?"

"Yeah…"

"Okay then. Let's start searching for objects and clues."

"All right. I'll check the left side and you check the right side."

"Kay."

Cody went on the left side of the village while Bailey went on the right side. As Cody searched for significant clues, he occasionally glanced over at Bailey. He wondered if she felt anything special between the two of them when they had pulled away from the hug. He wondered if she still saw him as a friend or more. Cody shook his head. Even if Bailey saw him in a different light didn't mean that she would have the heart to go behind her fiancé's back even if she didn't harbor any romantic feelings for him. Cody knew that Bailey didn't love Jake because she had told many times in different ways that her love for Jake was love from a parent for their child or love from a sister to her brother. Cody sighed and then returned to searching for clues. After an additional ten minutes, Cody stumbled upon a hut that had all sorts of articles that hinted that the previous owner was a witch doctor. Cody looked at all that was left behind; mainly tools, documents, spells and books, and saw dried up blood on a nearby slab of stone. Cody's eyes widened. The dried blood had left a trail and it curved down the ground and out of the hut all the way to the backside. There, Cody found some bones of a human skeleton and spears and what looked like axes. Cody frantically searched for Bailey with his eyes until he saw her directly across the way from him.

"Bailey! Bailey! Bailey! Come over here! I found something!"

Bailey jerks her head toward Cody's direction and saw him waving at her with both arms. She crossed the middle path of the village and came over to where Cody was.

"What is it?"

"I found some things."

"Really? Show me."

Cody proceeded to show Bailey the hut that used to belong to witch doctor, the blood on the ground, and the bones and weapons in the back where the trail of blood stopped.

"Wow. This discovery is astonishing. Good job, Cody."

"Thanks."

"This is really helpful. These clues obviously indicate that there must have been some sort of manhunt and spell or curse involved. Now, the question is how did the people leave?"

"I don't know. But do you suppose that the curse is still in effect."

"I highly doubt that, Cody. Typically curses only affect the people that it was intended for. I don't think curses are contagious. They're not diseases that be passed on by physical contact."

"I guess you're right. But I would hate to know what the curse was. It must have been really bad if it caused a whole population of people to leave their home on this island."

"It must be. Say Cody, are you hungry? We haven't had anything to eat since we woke up."

"You know, now that I think about it, I am a little hungry."

"We can continue our investigation about the abandoned village once we have food in our bodies. We should go look for food now so that by the time we have something to eat that we'll be hungry."

"Yeah. Okay."

Cody and Bailey go on a short trip to get some fruits to eat. When they return to the hut, it is nearly eleven in the morning. They eat quietly and they follow up with an analysis of the clues Cody found. After some significant time, Cody and Bailey take a break and rest since the humidity is getting to them. They realized a while back in their journey that the deeper they went inside the rainforest, the more humid it would be and more humidity meant frequent rest and replenishment. Bailey explained to Cody that she would take a quick rest but she asked him if it was okay if she took off a few layers. Cody told Bailey that she should do that was good for her health. Bailey smiled and indirectly invited Cody to do the same thing by teasing him about the advice her gave her. Cody blushed from embarrassment as he watched Bailey turn her back to him and slipped off her button up, short-sleeved pink shirt and took off her shoes. He also took off green shirt and black hiking shoes and rested near Bailey. He watched her as she folded her arms over her chest. What he wouldn't do to just touch her body. Cody knew that maybe he was silly but he would be willing to give up his life if it meant making love with Bailey once before he died. He was so angry that he couldn't have he. If only there was some small loop hole that he could use to his advantage. If he could find one, then he could express his feelings for Bailey without feeling guilty. Cody propped himself up on his elbow and watched Bailey rest her body. Her eyes were closed and her chest rose and fell under the steady weight of her arms. As Cody stared at Bailey, feeling at ease, he imagined a life with her. They would be the same position as they were now but they also would be married and on a bed with a soft mattress. They would have had three children. Cody could imagine how their nights would be when the kids were around and when they weren't around. When they would be around, he and Bailey would softly and sweetly peck each other on the lips or share a quick kiss. When the kids wouldn't be around, they would cuddle in bed and if they were in the mood, they would partake in sexual activities that could lead to making love. Cody could just imagine him and Bailey as an old married couple, one who have been together for a long time, sitting next to each other in rocking chairs on the front porch with a table covered with iced tea and snicker doodles separating them. They would have weekly visits from their grown-up children and bring the grandchildren with them. Bailey would always feed the family and Cody would always help her in the kitchen leaving little kisses on her cheek and lips. And when they went to bed, Cody would keep Bailey close to him.

Getting lost in his fantasies of a world filled of 'what if's', Cody had unconsciously scooted close to Bailey and slung an arm over her body. He was smelling her hair in his subconscious state and his hand was finding a comfortable spot in Bailey's curves of her hip and waist line. Once Cody could feel Bailey's body under his palm, his eyes popped open. He wondered how he so close to Bailey without realizing it until just now. On the inside, Cody was panicking. Would Bailey wake up and find Cody cuddling her? What would she say or think if she did find him leaning close to her? Cody carefully slipped his hand off Bailey's waist and rolled away from her body. Just as Cody rolled away, Bailey rolled on her side and moaned. It was a pleasurable moan and it sounded like she had uttered a name. Cody leaned forward and waited to see if Bailey would repeat the name. Sure enough, Bailey repeated the name and it was Cody's. Cody was happy and confused at the same time. He was hopeful that she was having a romantic dream about it. If not, at least she was thinking about him. If Bailey was dreaming about him then that meant for Cody that he was important to her. Cody was silently celebrating for the fact that Bailey had reserved some sort of space for him in her heart. He didn't know exactly but at least he had a spot. All of a sudden, Bailey stirred. Cody stopped his miniature celebration and looked over at Bailey. Her eyes fluttered open and rolled her head toward Cody's direction.

"Hi, Cody."

"Hey, Bailey. Do you want to figure out about how people left the island?"

"I think we got some time. As long as we stay out of danger and take care of ourselves then we should be fine."

"Bailey, are you okay? You don't seem like you want to do much anymore."

"It's probably the humidity."

"Are you sure? You seem awfully tired."

Bailey yawned and rolled on her side. Cody poked her but all he could hear was a soft breath of Bailey as she slept. He knew that they were tired out by the searching, hiking, foraging, and the humidity, but Cody didn't think that it was normal for Bailey to be so tired. Then again, he was barely tired. Maybe he had a problem. At any rate, Cody didn't like where things were going for him and Bailey. What they had been put under a curse but didn't know what it was? Cody feared for the both of them and tried his best to not rest and sleep. He had resolved to stay strong for Bailey. Out of the blue, Cody could hear rustling from outside the hut. He stood up and grabbed his spear. A lone figure could be seen from a distance. It emerged from the bushes across the hut and advanced toward Cody. The lone figure moved with deliberate steps. Cody stood right of Bailey as he stayed on guard. The mysterious figure revealed itself as a thin, elderly man. He had brown-tan skin, white hair in a long braid and had on khaki pants, sandals, and a red shirt. His brown eyes kind and glistened with life through his glasses. He raised his right to Cody as a sign that he meant no harm. Cody was hesitant but lowered his spear after some deliberation of deciding that the man before him was harmless. The elderly man approached Cody.

"Young man, how are you?"

"I'm okay for now."

"What's your name?"

"Dr. Cody Martin. I'm an anthropologist."

"Where are you from?"

"Boston, Massachusetts, America."

"You're an American?"

"Yes."

The elderly man then glanced down at Bailey and saw a ring on her left hand. He looked back at Cody and smiled.

"What's your wife's name?"

Cody was confused. He didn't have a wife. Then it suddenly hit him. He realized that the man thought that he and Bailey were married. He glanced back at Bailey and again at the elderly man.

"Oh, no. She's not my wife. Her name is Dr. Bailey Marie Pickett. She's a Medical Doctor."

"Then what is she to you? Your betrothed? I see a ring on her finger. She is yours, is she not? She must be because you spoke of her name with such zeal, passion and love."

"No. She's just a friend."

"What friend is she if you go well with each other? Are you pulling my leg? She must be your mate."

Cody blushed at the thought that the elderly man seriously thought that and Cody and Bailey were a couple.

"Uh, no."

"Hard to believe. When a man goes to great lengths to protect a beautiful and kind woman he must be her lover. Two people do not spend much time bonding and not become mates. She must be with you."

"She's not. She engaged to another man. She and I just met. We got stranded on this island from two separate ships."

"Where is she from?"

"Kettlecorn, Kansas, America."

"Another American like you?"

"Yes. Very much so."

"Beautiful American woman."

"She is."

"Why are you not her man? Why is she not yours? Your wife? Why not?"

"She promised herself to a man she does not hold any romantic feelings for."

"Why?"

"She has a duty to her family. Her marriage to the man will bring financial support for her hardworking family. They are farmers."

"Ah. People of the soil and earth. But she should not marry out of sense of duty. Are they in dire need of financial support?"

"Well, not exactly, but it be would greatly appreciated."

"She should marry a man worthy of her love."

"But she can't."

"She should marry you."

"No."

"All right. You are an odd youth, denying true love which is right of you. May I come in?"

"Of course."

Cody moved to the side to let the elderly man inside the hut. He looked down at Bailey on ground and looked at her tired body.

"She's sick."

Cody whipped his head to the elderly man. His voice was drenched with worry.

"What!? What do you mean that Bailey is sick? Is she going to die?"

"No. Don't think so. She just needs herbs and water. She could benefit from drinking tea."

"Where can we go?"

"You come with me. I can give you two tea to drink. It will restore your bodies."

"But what about our belongings?"

"No one will come to take them. I have been left here on the island to look over the land."

"It must be terribly lonely without any people around you."  
"Life is okay. I have companions in the animals. I do not see people very often but I do see people, I welcome them into my home. Please, come with me to my home. Carry your woman in your arms. You love her so you will take care of her. She is weak and needs help."

"She's not my woman. She is Jake's."

"This Jake fellow, is he good to her?"

"From what Bailey has told me, he is good to her, but he is not good for her. He is not her type."

"That's because he is not you. You are hers."

"Would you please let that go? I'm not her lover, I'm not her mate!"

"Says you, young man. I can see your aura blending well with hers. You two are soul mates. You were born for each other, to complete each other. She is your soul-lover."

"Why do you keep saying that?"

"Do you love her?"

"Yes. But she doesn't know."

"Hmmm…"

"What?"

"Nothing. Pick her up and come with me. I will brew tea for the two of you."

"Uh…okay."

Cody placed his spear down and scooped up Bailey in his arms. When he was standing upright, the elderly man began to leave the hut. Cody walked behind him with Bailey in his arms. While they walked to the elderly man's home, Cody had a few questions for him.

"What's your name?"

"Isaac Jones."

"Are you from here?"

"Yes, I was born and raised here."

"How long have you been here on the island?"

"Seventy years."

"I see."

"Do you have anything else to ask of me?"

"I'm done for now."

"I see…"

Then there was complete silence between Cody and Isaac. The rest of their journey to Isaac was deathly quiet. When they got to the small house, Isaac told Cody that he could lay Bailey down on his bed while he got the tea ready. While Bailey slept and the tea brewed, Cody and Isaac waited quietly for their lives to pick up again.

To Be Continued…


	11. Emerging Emotions

After three minutes, Isaac saw no improvement in Bailey waking up. Plus, the tea still wasn't ready since the water had just been boiled and the loose leaves had to brew for another five minutes. He looked over at Cody who was now preoccupied in watching over Bailey's slumberous form. Isaac could sense a deep connection between the two young adults. He knew of Cody's feelings but had an inkling that Bailey held a secret attraction for Cody even she did not know it yet herself. Isaac figured that Cody was actually the one who was sick but Bailey took on his illness in a different form. Isaac needed to walk around to stretch out his aged limbs and felt that he should give Cody time alone with Bailey. If things worked out well, Cody would be able to wake Bailey and she would get better thereafter. Isaac stood up from his sitting position and shortly addressed Cody.

"Cody."

Cody whipped his head toward Isaac as he stayed kneeled by Bailey's side.

"Yes, Isaac?"

"Maybe you should try to communicate with Bailey. She is asleep but she is like a cat."

"How so?"

"She is taking your illness and forcing it upon herself in a different form. You are the ill one, boy. You are ill in that you will not confess your love to the outside world. Even if you have to profess your love to Bailey while she sleeps then so be it. At least then you have spoken to her soul."

"But—"

"She is ill because she lacks love. Her soul needs to be filled with love. She does not love her betrothed but she still yearns and needs love. Feed her and nourish her, Cody. Do you what you must so that internally Bailey will know that someone loves her and cares about her deeply."

"But how I am going to that?"

"You can figure that out yourself. I will out for a short while taking in some fresh air and stretching out my limbs. If you need my assistance I won't be far."

"But Isaac-"

Isaac left the house. The door clattered against the door frame. Cody turned back toward Bailey. Feeling his knees getting achy, he stood up and rubbed his knee caps. Once he was all good to go, Cody sat down on the bed next to Bailey.

"Bailey, are you really acting as an emotional sponge? Are you subconsciously reacting to my love for you? Do you know how I feel, but you haven't accepted the fact that my love is true and will be good for you?"

Cody then looked down at his lap and twiddled with his fingers.

"I guess it must be scary for you to realize that I'm right here in front of you loving you. Maybe you try your hardest to ignore the voice inside your mind knowing full well that you could release your true feelings for a man who truly and deeply loves you, a man like me. You must ignore your inner voice because of your marriage arrangement with Jake. For you, it's not just about the principles of love and duty to your family, but also about your integrity and fidelity to Jake. You may not love him, but you will be faithful to him until you're released of your promise. Bailey, you must know that you stand tall with integrity, but it's not easy for me to follow the path of integrity as you."

Cody took a moment to pause and looked at Bailey.

"Bailey, you have no idea how badly I want to love you. I am absolutely desperate to touch you and hold you and kiss you. I want to make love to you. I want to have the privilege to call you mine and have children and a life with you. I want to grow old and die with you."

Cody went back to stare back at his twiddling fingers. They stopped moving without warning. Cody turned his head once again toward Bailey's direction. He felt compelled to hold her in his arms. He felt that maybe she would feel his warmth and love radiate onto her body and wake up. Cody was starting to seriously consider what Isaac said. Cody crawled over to Bailey's left side and laid down on the bed. Then he wrapped his arms around her body and pulled himself close to her. He rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Bailey, please wake up. I need you to wake up. We need to get off this island and return to our jobs and loved ones back home in America. You belong in Kansas and I belong in Massachusetts."

Cody then rubbed his stubble covered cheek against Bailey's smooth cheek. He could smell the scent of pine and strawberries emitting from her hair. He couldn't take it any longer. Cody leaned in and kissed Bailey on the cheek. The taste of her skin was an instant addiction. Cody wanted more of it. He had to have more. Cody peppered Bailey's skin with soft kisses. He trailed down from her cheek to her neck and collar bone. He even left a few kisses on her bare shoulders and arms. He kissed her hands and palms and wrists as well. Then Cody slid a hand underneath Bailey's gray tank top and carefully massaged her firm stomach, but he would not dare to go any higher than her stomach. After a few consecutive rubs, Cody pulled his hand away from Bailey's stomach and put the tank top back in place. Then he rested on his side propped up on an elbow and brushed his fingers up and down Bailey's arm. He could feel his eyelids drop halfway being sedated and seduced by the simple vision of Bailey sleeping. He leaned down once more and kissed her on the forehead and on the tip on her nose. Cody was afraid of kissing her on the lips. He was afraid that it would cross some sort of line if he kisses her on the lips. For him, it was okay to do the other things he did in hopes of waking her up and feeding her soul with love. But Cody also wanted to kiss her on the lips. He wondered if he did kiss her on the lips that Bailey would finally wake. Cody tilted his head toward Bailey's face and left no space between his and her lips. Oddly enough, he did not feel guilty. If Jake found out later, he could kill him when he had the time to. Cody decided to let go and gave his all in the kiss. Before Cody could pull away, he could feel Bailey's lips warm up and move under his own. He opened his eyes and pulled away just as Bailey's opened her eyes. He moved away from above her. She saw him resting on her left side.

"Cody?"

"Hey, Bailey."

"Where are we?"

"We're in Isaac's home. He just recently left to stretch out his limbs. He should be back soon to pour us some tea."

"Who's Isaac?"

Before Cody had a chance to explain to Bailey who Isaac was, Isaac came in. Bailey saw him walk through the door and could see for herself who he was. Isaac saw Bailey up and happily walked over to his bed.

"I see that you're awake, Bailey. Cody must have done what I suggested to wake you up."

Bailey pushed herself upper half forward and sat up straight.

"And what would that be?"

Isaac smiled at Bailey and then looked at his sundial.

"Oh! The tea is ready. I'd better get some cups out and pour the tea. Pardon me."

Isaac walked over to the kettle and got out some cups from a cupboard. Then he poured the tea in the cups and brought the three tea cups on a clay tray. Cody and Bailey both took a cup and thanked Isaac. Then Isaac had set down the tray and grabbed his cup and walked over to his bed. He sat at the edge of the bed and took his first sip. Without looking at Cody or Bailey, Isaac spoke up.

"Drink up, you two. Tea is good for you. Drink now."

Cody and Bailey looked down at the golden-green liquid in the clay cups and smelled it. The tea had an aromic scent to it. Bailey took a sip of her tea before Cody had chance to drink his. When they all of them had a few sips of their tea, Isaac broke the peaceful silence.

"So, do you two feel better?"

Bailey smiled. "Yes. Thank you, Isaac."

Cody blinked once or twice before he had processed the question.

"Yes. Thank you for the tea. It's delicious."

"That's good to hear. Drink up and I will tell you everything that you need to know and what you want to know about this island. I'm sure you will be wondering why I am the only one left on the island. So, drink the rest of your tea and we will talk."

Cody and Bailey looked at each other with slight confusion and then shrugged their shoulder at the other and went back to drinking their tea. As he heard the soft slurping sound behind him, Isaac also drank the rest of his tea. When the three adults were done drinking their tea, Isaac got off his bed and took Cody and Bailey's cups and brought them to the sink along with his own. Then he walked back to the bed and joined Cody and Bailey on the mattress.

"So, do you two want to know what happened on this island?"

Cody and Bailey simultaneously nodded their heads yes.

"All right. I'll tell you. If you two have any questions, please refrain from asking them until the very end."

"Sure, Isaac."

"Okay. Here goes…"

Isaac took a deep breath and then began his tale of how the village used to be and how everyone was happy how life was. As he went on with the story, he told Cody and Bailey of an evil witch doctor who lived among the village people and how he had put curses on certain families. The farther the madness went on, the more determined the village people were to get rid of the witch doctor. The witch had escaped the village and hid in the rainforest. While many other villagers abandoned the island for their safety, some village warriors stayed behind and went on a manhunt to kill the witch doctor. They eventually cornered him and did away with him, but to a terrible cost to their own lives. Isaac explained that he was part of the manhunt party and that he was the only one left alive on the island. From the day that he was left alone, he vowed to protect the rainforest and welcome lost souls and help them return to their homes. Once Isaac was done with his tale, Cody and Bailey took a few moments to let everything sink in. When they were ready to speak, Cody was first.

"So Isaac, how many people have you come across who were lost at sea?"

"Over the years, I have encountered at least five people per year and I've been alone for forty years."

"So, you've met two hundred people in the last forty years?"

"Well, two hundred and two because of the two of you, but yes. That's how many people I have met since your arrival."

"Did people get lost on this island in some seasons more than others?"

"Yes. People commonly come in the spring, summer and fall seasons. I hardly have seen anyone during the winter season. But they will come year-round and I help them back to their home lands."

Bailey frowned. "But don't you get lonely? Don't you ever consider leaving yourself?"

"I have thought that after my first ten years, but I figured that I know how to live on the island and it is where I was born and raised so I decided to stay. Besides, I wouldn't know how to function well in a modern setting."

"It's too bad. You could be around more people and not be so lonely."

"Yes. Well, we all must sacrifice something for the greater good."

"I see."

Cody looked over at Bailey when she uttered 'I see'. He was worried that she was sacrificing her happiness for her family. Maybe it wasn't that. Maybe she was simply stating that she understood Isaac's general perspective of things. Cody just hoped that she was sympathizing with Isaac rather than saying that she was sacrificing a part of her life for a greater good. Cody then looked back at Isaac.

"So, Isaac, how did your people leave the island?"

"They left by boats and launched off the western shore."

"Do you know where they went to?"

"To the nearby island that is northwest of this island."

"Did you ever consider visiting your people?"

"I did once or twice before but by the time I had the nerve to visit them, I was fifty and I knew that they wouldn't recognize me and I wouldn't recognize them. So I stayed here."

"That's terrible. I'm very sorry for your loss, Isaac."

"At least I can protect the rainforest and I can be at ease when I grow too old to move and eventually surrender my body to the earth."

"I guess when you put it that way that it doesn't sound so bad. But it still can't be the most exciting life."  
"It's not, but I have all that I need to lead a comfortable life."

Cody gave Isaac a sad smile.

"I almost don't want to leave you. I'll feel bad when we leave."

"Me too, Isaac."

"Don't worry about me, you two. You have lives to continue back in America. That is your home and where you belong. This is my home and this is where I belong. It's only natural that you return to your home."

"I guess you're right, Isaac. But-"

"No buts, Cody. I'll be fine. You two need to go back to America."

"Cody, Isaac's right. We have to eventually return to our homes and lives."

Cody turned toward Bailey and saw reassurance and determination swirling around in her beautiful brown eyes.

"Okay. We'll leave the island."

Then Cody turned back toward Isaac.

"How should we make a boat?"

"I can write down instructions of how to make a sturdy boat. Excuse me for a moment."

Isaac got off of his bed and went to another room. Cody and Bailey looked at each other.

"I guess we'll be on our way to going back to America."

"Yeah."

Bailey looked down at her lap.

"Cody?"

"Yes?"

"Will you still come to my wedding when I give you an invitation?"

"Yes."

"Even if it's far away?"

"Yes."

Bailey looked up back at Cody. Her cheeks turned a rosy color.

"Thank you,"

"No problem."

Cody looked down at his lap for a brief moment and then glanced back up at Bailey.

"Um, Bailey…"

"Yeah?"

"I want to tell you something."

"What's that?"

"I have", Cody paused, "this confession to make."

"And what would that be?"

"It's been bothering me ever since we became friends."

"And?"

"Well, I want to clarify something with you."

"Please, get it out of your system, Cody."

Cody looked up and straight into Bailey's eyes. He got his heart stuck in his throat and then swallowed it down along with his courage. He chose a less revealing confession.

"I apologize, but it completely slipped my mind. I had forgotten that Zack had transferred from the Marines to the Navy about a year ago."

Bailey's eyes dropped down to the bed sheet. It suddenly became more interesting than Cody talk about Zack. Cody leaned over the bed.

"Bailey? Will you say something?"

Bailey turned around from Cody and played with folded over sheet.

"Did you anger you? Is it because I hadn't mentioned that he was in the Navy sooner that maybe he could pick us up? Would you have rather left this island sooner if you knew that Zack could pick us up?"

A hush breath escaped Bailey's mouth. Latent poison threatened to surface her tongue. Cody gingerly reached over for her and placed a steady hand on her right shoulder.

"Bailey?"

The tips of Bailey's ears were getting dangerously red hot. Cody leaned even closer to her so that his arm had no over choice but bend toward her backside and drape over her shoulders.

"Bailey? Are you mad at me? Please, at least let me know how you feel. I'm not sure the true extent of your feelings, but I do know that I have displeased you some way."

Bailey turned her head away from Cody's. Just then, Isaac came back into the room with a piece of paper in his right hand. Cody heard Isaac come in and turned his head toward his direction. He dropped his hand from Bailey's shoulder and hopped off the bed. Isaac gave Cody the piece of paper that had instructions for building a boat. Cody thanked Isaac and asked what some of the short-hand words meant and Isaac gladly explained. When Isaac was done explaining how to make a boat, he wished Cody and Bailey luck. Cody gave Isaac a hug and thanked him. Then he turned around toward Bailey.

"Bailey, come and say goodbye to Isaac. We're on our way to return to America. I have instruction on how to make a boat."

Bailey grumbled something about Zack and then got off the bed. She walked past Cody and gave Isaac a cheerful and sincere smile. Then she gave him a warm hug goodbye and thanked him for all that he had done. Once she bid Isaac, she began to walk out of the house. Isaac looked over at Cody.

"Is she mad at you?"

"Yes. But I don't know exactly for, though."

"Don't worry. She'll turn around. You just got to be patient. When it comes to emotions, women couldn't farther from men. They like to let the pain be noticed, simmered, and then correctly patched up. They don't want to sweep it under the rug. They want to work out things so that they are assured that everything is okay."

"I know. I learned that from my mom."

"Give her time. She'll let everything out in due time. There is a reason why women are compared to flowers."

"Why is that?"

"They take a long time to bloom, but when they have the chance to bloom, they are very beautiful with delicate petals and strong stems."

"Oh. I get it know."

"Now less talk, she is waiting for you and getting angrier with each passing second."

"Okay. Thanks again, Isaac. Bye!"

Cody was jogging away as he uttered the last word.

"Bye, Cody. Claim your true love before it's too late."

"I'll try."

Then Cody left. He walked five feet outside of the house until he saw Bailey waiting for him by an additional ten feet. Cody approached Bailey.

"Stay close to me so we can get back to the hut for our stuff."

Bailey didn't say anything.

"Okay then."

Cody walked toward the hut and Bailey followed close behind as Cody had suggested. During their walk, Cody felt uneasy. He could feel Bailey piercing his backside with a scornful stare. The tension broke into sharps pieces like broken glass when they arrived at the hut. Bailey had put on her shoes and buttoned up her pink shirt without looking at Cody. She then grabbed her backpack and swung it over one of her shoulders and went outside. Cody watched Bailey get her belongings and then proceeded to put on his hiking shoes and green shirt as well. Then he grabbed his camelback and placed each arm through the straps. Afterwards, he picked up his spear from the ground. As soon as he left the hut, Bailey looked at him.

"Bailey? Will you please say something?"

"Leave me alone right now."

"Bailey, please, I value our friendship too much to let it fall. I don't want to lose you."

"Cody, be quiet. I'm not in the mood for speaking to you right now. Let's just get back to our camp so we can make a boat and leave this island."

"You know, if you have something to say, you should say it now. I don't think that it's worthwhile dragging it out for much longer."

"You really want to know what's bothering so much?"

"Yeah."

"It's not about Zack being in the Navy."

"Then what is it about? I'm confused because I thought that you would be mad about that."

"I wouldn't be mad at you forgetting that Zack got promoted or transferred from Marines to the Navy."

"Then what are you mad about?"

"I guess you didn't learn from the first time we spoke of the topic. Shut up about Zack! You know, I'm starting to get really annoyed by you belittling yourself. Do you really want to know what I think of Zack?"

"No…"

"I'm going to tell you anyway. I think that he's a fucking asshole who doesn't deserve to be in the armed forces, shouldn't have graduated high school when he did and shouldn't have even went to a freaking community college! He's a leech of your life! And you are a self-loathing, self-pitying man! For crying out loud, Cody, what's wrong with you?! Do you realize how much you have to offer to society? If women knew how wonderful you were they would be flocking to your side and want to be your girlfriend or wife. Heck! Even a woman like me would want to try to your wife. Why can't you fucking see that for yourself?!"

At first Cody was shocked then he was offended and hurt. But he knew what Bailey had said was true. And then something wonderful caught his attention. He looked at Bailey and smiled at her. Bailey was confused and took a cautious step backwards.

"Do you like me more than a friend, Bailey?"

"No."

"You must be or else you wouldn't lash out at me like that. You said that you would like to be with me."  
Bailey began to stutter and blush.

"I did not say that. I said that a woman like me would want to be your wife. I didn't say that I, personally, would want to be your wife. Don't try to twist my words, Cody. You know what I said so just leave it alone."

"But you meant what you said, didn't you?"

"Yes. So what?"

"Bailey, do you have secret feelings for me? You must since you had put so much effort in feigning intense anger towards me. Maybe some of your anger was real, but you just made yourself believe that you were fed up being around me so you added it onto your existing anger."

"I don't know what you're talking about. At any rate, I am sorry for being so harsh with you, but I do want you to know that I'm more than tired of hearing about your brother. I also want you to know that I don't hate you. I could never hate you, Cody."

"Why?"

"I don't know why. But will you forgive me?"

"If you will forgive me for being so insufferable when I talk about Zack."

"You're not insufferable, Cody. You just need to have more self-confidence and respect for yourself. You're a great guy, Cody, and any woman would be happy to be called yours."

Cody raised a mocking eyebrow. "Any woman?"

"Would you give that a rest?!"

"Fine."

"So, are we okay? Do you forgive me?"

"Yes. Do you?"

"Yes."

Cody sent a soft smile to Bailey. She returned the favor. Then Bailey extended her right hand out for Cody to shake. He didn't take her hand. Instead, he walked up to her and cocooned her in his caring arms and gave her a warm hug. Bailey was caught off guard at first, but then she reciprocated Cody's action and wrapped her arms around his body. Cody gently and tenderly rubbed Bailey's back and softly spoke in her left ear.

"I'll always be there for you, Bailey, because that's what good friends do."

Bailey slightly pulled away from Cody and corrected him.

"That's what best friends do."

Cody realized what Bailey truly meant and smiled. Then he releases her from his arms.

"So, we're okay?"

Bailey flashed a giddy grin to Cody and happily hummed in agreement.

"Great. Shall we head back to camp?"

"Yes."

Cody smirked and then walked in front of Bailey to lead the way. Bailey faithfully followed close behind Cody and had put her trust in him to lead them safely back to their camp. Halfway through their way to the camp site, Cody and Bailey were travelling down a hill. Cody looked back at Bailey to make sure she was okay. As he looked after her, Cody had not realized where he was going. Before he knew it, he fell down a hole. Bailey raced toward the edge of the hole and knelt down looking for Cody.

"Cody!?"

No response. Bailey thought that he heart had stopped. She didn't know what she should do.

To Be Continued…


	12. Unintentional Exposure

Bailey continued to look around the perimeter of the hole and tried to spot Cody.

"Cody!"

Still no response. Hot tears formed in Bailey's eyes and threatened to spill onto the soft ground.

"Cody!"

Finally, there came a moan from the blank darkness

"Cody? Where are you? Are you hurt?"

"Yeah…My left leg is sore and I have a cut on my right arm."

"Okay. Hold on, Cody. I'm going to come down. How far are you down?"

"Five or six feet."

"Okay. I'll be there as soon as possible."

"Okay."

Bailey stood up and wiped away her tears. Then she found a way to climb down the hole carefully. When she reached Cody, Bailey quickly knelt down by his side and took off her backpack. She unzipped it and pulled out a portable first aid kit. As she pulled out a few items from the first aid kit, Bailey looked at Cody.

"Cody, where does your left leg hurt?"

"Around my ankle."

Bailey was unwrapping the gauze as she examined Cody's ankle.

"Can you move it?"

Cody rotated his ankle but held back a moan.

"Cody, does your ankle feel stiff and does it especially feel painful in the back?"

As Bailey spoke, she turned her attention back to Cody. He narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"No."

Bailey sighed out of relief.

"Well, that's one good sign. Did it bend behind you when you fell?"

"No."

"Okay."

Bailey then proceeded to roll up Cody's jean to his knee and wrapped the gauze around the ankle. As she did this, Cody focused on Bailey.

"Bailey?"

"Yeah?"

"What were you relieved about?"

"That you didn't break your ankle. You just twisted it. But you're going to have to be careful walking on it especially when we get out of this hole."

"Oh."

Once Bailey had fastened the gauze around Cody's ankle, she got out ointment and another gauze out. She looked straight into Cody's eyes.

"Sit up straight and give me your arm."

Cody obeyed Bailey without a second thought. Bailey gently cradled Cody's right arm in her left hand and pushed up the short sleeves of his shirts. Then she rubbed ointment around the open wound and then wrapped it with gauze. When she was done and packed up the first aid kit into her backpack, Bailey checked how Cody felt.

"How do you feel, Cody?"

"A little better, but my ankle still is bothering me."

"It'll heal. Just go easy on it. No running or jogging and no strenuous exercises."

"Yeah. I know. Could we get out of here before it gets too dark?"

Bailey placed one hand on Cody's back and the other one in his right hand. Cody pushed himself up while Bailey pulled him up from the ground. With their combined effort, Cody was able to stand.

"Thanks, Bailey."

"No problem. Now, I'm going to have you rest against the dirt wall while I get our stuff together."

Bailey gently brought Cody over to a dirt wall so he could lean on it. Then she had put on her backpack and grabbed Cody's camelback and spear. She handed Cody his camel back and made sure he could put it on his back without any complications. At once when they were ready to go, Bailey helped Cody climb up the hole and got them both back on flat ground. The rest of their journey back to the camp, Cody leaned on Bailey for she acted as his crutch. She was his support. By the time the two of them got to their camp site, it was near twilight. They had just a few more minutes of sunlight before it got dark. Bailey helped Cody lay down on the sand and then made a fire.

As the fire kindled, Cody was sitting peacefully near it by five feet. His legs were stretched out and he occasionally rotated his left ankle to get some more blood flowing and make sure that the joint didn't stiffen up. He had been alone for ten minutes while Bailey went off to get some fresh water and fruit. He wished that he didn't look back on Bailey when he had fell down the hole but he wanted to make sure that she didn't fall behind and get lost. Cody thought some more of the whole ordeal and decided that he would rather that he got a twisted ankle than to have lost Bailey. He knew deep down inside that he would put Bailey's life before his own so he didn't mind that he was injured. But, at the same time, he did mind being injured because he had to sit around for Bailey to come back with food and water. Surely, it was her turn to get provisions, but he still wanted to have the capability to help out and provide for the both of them. Soon enough, Cody got lost in his thoughts which around the time Bailey came back. She saw Cody spacing out. She sat down next to him and waved her hand in front of his face. She waited for a while and then saw Cody blink. He turned toward her.

"Bailey, you're back."

"Yeah. I'm sorry it took longer than usual, but I was having trouble finding a stream of fresh water."

"That's okay. You're here now and that's all that matters."

Bailey beamed at Cody.

"Anyway, Cody, I got us some mangos and berries. I hope that's okay."

"It's just fine."

"I'm glad. Here you go."

Cody took a handful of berries that Bailey handed to him. He thanked her and then ate the berries. Bailey ate her berries as she watched over Cody. As they finished their berries, Cody and Bailey bit into their mangos. They stole glances toward each other when the other wasn't looking and busy eating their mango. As soon as the two of them had full stomachs, Cody and Bailey turned toward each other. They could hear the soft crackle of wood breaking under the pressure of the flames.

"Bailey."

"Yeah, Cody?"

"I'm sorry I fell down a hole."

"It's not your fault."

"Yes, it is. If I was paying attention where I was going then I wouldn't have fallen down in the hole."

"Cody, I know why you weren't looking ahead in front you. You were only making sure that I was keeping up so we wouldn't get separated."

"Oh. I guess I didn't need to explain."

"It's okay, Cody. I know how it must be hard for you to feel how you do now. You must feel like you're of no use which isn't how you should view things."

"Then how should I view things?"

"Take this time and reflect on your injury. With an injury like yours, I mean why it happened, you could have some deep emotional unrest that you need to take care of."

"You really think so?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I guess I could think about my emotions."

"Great. I'll leave you alone so you can have time to yourself to think. I'll be over at the shelter if you need anything. Just call for me and I'll come to you."

"Thanks, Bailey."

"You're welcome."

Bailey got up from where she was sitting and went over to the shelter. She then knelt down and rifled through her backpack to do something while Cody thought to himself. After some time, Cody felt a little tired. Bailey looked over at him from where she sat just two yards from him.

"Cody?"

Cody turned his head toward Bailey who sat behind him.

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering if I could look through your journal about the discoveries you made."

Cody felt drowsy and forgot about his other entries. He yawned and laid down on the sand.

"Sure. It's not like there is anything exciting in that journal. It's just my observations while I was on my trip."

By this point, Bailey had moved closer to Cody. She was currently two feet behind him.

"Are you sure, Cody?"

"Well, there are a few interesting things in there."

"No. What I meant was that are you sure you want me to look through your journal while you rest?"

"Yeah. Now, I'm going to take nap. Wake me up when we need to sleep for the night under the shelter. I'll be able to stay awake long enough to go my bed which is the sand."

Bailey smiled at how Cody could be goofy in sweeping moments. She watched Cody fell asleep on the sand and then knelt down to his camelback and pulled out his journal. She found a comfortable spot on the sand that was far enough from the fire so her eyes would not be irritated by the smoke but close enough to Cody in case she needed to be there to help him with any medical needs. Bailey opened Cody's journal and read the entries. Some of them made her smile and some of them made her feel excited about leaning new cultures and how everyone is connected in the vast world. But when she got to the thirty ninth entry, she tilted her head to the side. She certainly was interested that Cody began to write about him meeting her and what his hopes were. Bailey kept reading on until she got to a certain point where things drastically changed for her. She rifled back and forth between significant entries and her eyes went wide. They were not wide from fear but from shock. Her cheeks were heavy hue of red and the heat came with it. The heat was not from anger, it came from embarrassment. Bailey closed the journal and momentarily placed it on the sand. She turned her body away from Cody and stared at the fire. She allowed her mind to drift off as her eyes followed the movement of the red and yellow flames and orange sparks.

To Be Continued…


	13. A Test Of Will Power

A soft evening breeze crawled up Bailey's skin. She barely noticed it because she was near the fire and her mind was somewhere else. The fact of how weather affected the human body was not just based on temperature but also based on the concept of mind over matter. If someone stood in the cold, they would 'feel' less cold if they did not think of the cold. Mind over matter was all it took. Bailey's mind was warm and fuzzy and her heart was beating faster than it had to. She thought deep and hard about Cody's previous actions and he interacted with her. She recounted all that they had been through and began to consider the truth hidden under Cody's seemingly plutonic feelings for her. She thought of how felt about her and thought about her and Jake's wedding and how she did not harbor any romantic love for Jake. She did love him, but it was more of a sibling love. Bailey didn't want to hurt Jake, but she also didn't want Cody to suffer or wouldn't let herself be in misery either. Bailey thought of how she would cope with the situation. One crucial question she had first answer herself was she had any romantic feelings for Cody. After some deliberation, Bailey concluded that she did have deep feelings for Cody but she wasn't completely sure of herself. As if to give her reassurance of her feelings for Cody, Bailey picked up the journal and read a particular journal entry that caught her eye earlier.

_Journal Entry # 53_

_April 16. 2020_

_Journal, I can't stand the torture! I so desperately want Dr. Pickett to myself. I know that I may sound greedy and I know that I sound stupid for calling her by her last name. Really? Why do I even bother? The whole purpose of calling Dr. Pickett by her last name was to hope that I remember my place as her friend and forget my feelings for her. But I can't stop thinking about her! Aside from getting food, water, and a place to sleep, she's all I think about. If I'm not thinking her in one way, I'm thinking of her in another way. I think about marrying her, making love to her, getting a house to her, having children with her and having grandchildren with her. I already know that I want to grow old and die with her. I had established that with myself. _

_What I wouldn't give to kiss her, to hold her, to love her. What I wouldn't give to softly lay her down and strip her of her clothes and make her feel that she's happy to be alive. I want to take her and be her man and I want to make hot passionate, steamy love to her. I know that I can have a dirty mind sometimes but my love for her is pure if that makes any sense. I know I'm in love with her. I know it. I can feel it in my heart. Every time I see her smile, I just want to melt into the sand. When she puts a gentle hand on my shoulder, I can warm love radiate from her and seep into me. Her love is infectious. It's infectious in the way that I don't want a cure for. If I'm lovesick, then so be it. I'll stay love sick. I'll be a lovesick fool for the rest of my life if I have to be. And enough though I want Dr. Pickett or rather Bailey to be with me, I must respect her engagement to Jake Levon. I envy him. He can call Bailey as his own. She has agreed to marry him albeit for her family, but she is very faithful and I should follow suit. No matter how tempting it is to show even the slightest sign of weakness, I must not get Bailey tangled up in the web of infidelity. I am not to mislead her in any way that might tempt her or myself to be weak for a sweeping moment. She is good to Jake and he is good to her, so I must behave myself for them. Journal, admittedly I am a frustrated man but only because I cannot have the one I truly love. Sometimes life can be such a bitch to people, but in the end it's not so bad. I will manage._

Then Bailey closed the journal and had put it back in Cody's camelback. She stared at the fire again and knew that she loved him back. But she chose to hold back her feeling so that she could get through the wedding and stay silent for as long as she lived. Bailey blinked a few times before she came out of her daze. She stared out at the already dark sky and sea. She looked over at Cody and watched him peacefully sleep. She frowned. If only there was some way she could get out of her engagement with Jake and find a way to be with Cody while still in America. She had no idea what she could do so she gave up on the thought. Bailey then leaned toward Cody and shook his right shoulder.

"Cody, wake up."

Cody stirred and then looked up at Bailey.

"Bailey."

"Come on, Cody. Let's get underneath the shelter so we won't be rained on. I sense that some rain will come. I'll help you up."

Cody pushed himself up in a sitting position. Then he gave his hand to Bailey and she helped him stand up. Then Bailey picked up Cody's camelback and helped him to the shelter. Once Bailey helped Cody settle down, she took out the fire before she returned to the shelter for the night. When Bailey was on the sand, she stared at Cody. She watched him as he rolled on his side which exposed his backside toward her. Bailey sighed out of frustration. She watched over Cody carefully. She could feel fatigue take over her body and she let out a long yawn. Bailey scooted close to Cody and wrapped her arms around his body. She nuzzled her face against his shoulder and fell asleep comfortable where she was. She wasn't ashamed that she was cuddling Cody in her sleep. Bailey felt happy and being with Cody felt right almost natural.

To Be Continued…


	14. Separation Greater Than The Sea

For the next two days, Bailey looked after Cody while Cody tried to get the materials for a boat. Bailey kept telling Cody to not try to make a boat. Cody told her that they could leave the island sooner is he made a boat quicker. Bailey rationalized that Cody's ankle wouldn't be able to heal properly if he kept putting a strain on it. At last, Cody gave up and remembered that they had time before they would make a boat and leave the island. On the third day, Bailey was looking out at the sea. She was meditating in a sense. She methodically picked out certain she had for Cody and analyzed them. However, she gave up on analyzing anything since she knew what the answers would be. She just wanted to pass the time while Cody was out stretching his ankle. Bailey felt that Cody was improving quickly. He almost was healing at a rapid pace. If he kept resting a circulating his ankle like he was supposed to, it was quite possible that she and Cody would get off the island as soon as Cody was well enough to make a boat. Bailey would only help when Cody would ask for her assistance. It's not that she wouldn't be willing to build a boat, but Bailey didn't want to steal Cody's chance of becoming very useful again. Plus, she didn't want to deprive him of an ego boost since she knew that he had a frail ego and it needed to be boosted badly.

While Bailey's thoughts drifted off, a lifeboat appeared to be drifting toward the island. Bailey vaguely saw a boat coming toward the island. She squinted her eyes to see if she could identify who the people were, but she had no luck. Bailey then stood up and walked back toward the trees where the shade was. She hoped that the shade would help with her eyesight of the boat. Just as Bailey was saw the boat into full view, something hard fell down and had hit her on the head. Bailey fell flat on the sand completely unconscious.

The boat came to the shoreline and tall man with a medium build and short brown hair and gray eyes looked around the island. Then he spotted Bailey lying on the ground. With a hitch in his breath, he rushed over to Bailey and picked her up. He saw her backpack and picked it up as well. Then he travelled back to his boat, he handed over the backpack to his oarsman and then handed Bailey to him. Just before the two men could push off from shore, Cody came out from the brush. He looked around the camp.

"Bailey?"

The man with the brown hair and gray eyes called out to Cody.

"You there!"

Cody looked over at the brunette man.

"Yes? Who are you?"

"I'm Jake Levon. Who are you?"

"I'm Cody Martin."

"Well, Mr. Martin, I guess you're a friend of Bailey?"

"Yes."

"And so you two have been stranded on this island?"

"Yes."

Jake frowned.

"I wish that I knew."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, as much as I would love to bring you with us, I'm afraid we weren't expecting another person to be with Bailey. We only have enough provisions for three people before she reach the ship."

"So, does that mean that I have to be left behind?"

"Yes. I'm afraid so. I am deeply sorry. But don't worry, we'll send a naval signal and give coordinates to someone so that they can pick you up."

"Contact the Navy. My brother probably can pick me up."

"We'll send a radio signal to your brother. What's his name?"

"Zack Martin."

"Okay. We'll keep that in mind, Mr. Martin. You will soon be rescued, I can promise you that."

Then Jakes gave Cody a sad smile and then shook hands with him.

"Goodbye."

"Goodbye, Jake. Be good to Bailey."

Jake's smile softened and turned into a happy one.

"I will."

Cody and Jake had let go of each other's hands. Jake then pushed the boat off from the shore and got on it. He looked back at Cody and waved him goodbye. Cody watched the boat leave as it took Bailey away from him. Once the boat was out of sight, Cody lifted his right hand up and revealed the object that he was holding. It was an oyster shell. Within the shell was a pearl. Cody went through a hundred and thirty seven oysters before he found one with a pearl in it. He was planning finally express his true feelings for Bailey by giving her a single pearl that he searched hard for. But he was too late for Jake had come and had picked her up. The only thing odd about the whole thing was that Bailey was unconscious. Cody wondered if something bad had happened to Bailey. It would remain a mystery to him, but what was most important to him was the fact that he lost Bailey. He had lost his chance at telling her how he felt and now he had to wait for Zack come with his fellow Navy Seals to come to the island and pick him up.

Cody sighed from anguish and frustration. He opened up the pearl in it and plucked the pearl from inside it. Then he bitterly tossed the oyster back into the sea and shoved the pearl in his right jean pocket. He kicked sand around for a short while and then gently collapsed on the sand. He looked at the warm fire that Bailey had made. Cody wasn't sure what he was going to do with himself until he got a lift by the Navy. He sat around and brooded of his misfortune for about fifteen minutes before he could feel his stomach grumble. Cody stood up and went into the rainforest to find something to eat.

In the meantime on the life boat, Bailey had woken up. She looked around her and saw that she was on a boat. She looked across from her and saw a strange man rowing the boat. She looked behind her and saw Jake. He said nothing and just softly smiled at her. She was confused. She wondered why Cody wasn't with them. Bailey was too shocked to even ask what was happening and why Cody wasn't with them in the boat. Bailey turned back toward the man rowing the boat. She felt Jake's hand on her shoulder for a brief moment and then slipped it off her shoulder. Bailey stared out to the ocean and allowed her mind to drift back to times when she and Cody were on the island.

Cody had searched for ten minutes before he could find any fruit. He plucked a mango, banana, and a mature coconut and ate the banana and mango long before he could find a sharp object and crack open the coconut. When he got it open, Cody picked at the coconut meat and drank the milk. Once he was done with his meal, Cody fell on the sand. He curled his legs up and pressed his knees against his chest. He buried his face in his knees and screamed. He cursed himself and then he finally succumbed to his emotions and wept. As he had let out his frustrations, Cody wondered how he would get over the pain. He figured that he would bury his emotions and go through the wedding and then go back to his life as a field anthropologist alone in the world. Cody would be alone on the beach until the Navy would come. Cody stopped crying and picked up his spirits. He got up and went over to the shelter. For the remainder of his stay on the island, Cody ate and slept and drank water. He did not venture off very far into the rainforest. He also updated his journal entries. It took the Navy five days to get to Cody.

When Cody was picked up by the Navy fleet that Zack was a part of, Zack had wrapped him in a blanket once he was on board and asked him how he got stranded on an island and what had been doing the whole while was there. Cody caught Zack up on most of the events on the island and talked a little bit about Bailey. Zack comforted Cody and told him that he was glad that he was alive. He even mentioned to Cody how their mom was worried sick once news reached their family that he had been gone for over two weeks. Zack also told Cody of how he and their mom were trying to get people to help them find him but they had a hard time getting people to come with them. It comforted Cody that his brother and mother were trying their hardest to find him. Cody gave Zack a small smile and thanked him for the lift back to America. Zack was just glad that Cody was still alive. Once the fleet docked on the West Coast, the Navy bid Cody farewell with a care package which consisted of new clothing, some provisions and money for travel and food. Cody thanked the Navy and Zack and then headed off to take an airplane trip back to Boston.

To Be Continued…


	15. Confrontations All Around

After the first week of being back in Boston, Cody had picked up the mail and found a wedding invitation. He brought it into his home and read it over and over. While he contemplated whether to go or not, he went to the kitchen and fixed himself a glass of scotch neat. He sipped methodically on his scotch as he analyzed the wedding invitation. Cody didn't feel like going to the wedding because he felt that he wouldn't be able to go through it. But then he thought back and remembered that he sort of promised Bailey that he would come to her and Jake's wedding. Bailey had told him that she would invite him and she did. He had told her that he would come to the wedding and he felt that he should hold up his end of the deal. Cody placed the invitation on the kitchen counter and swallowed some of his scotch. He shook his head from the burning sensation that slid down his throat. He made the decision that he would go to the wedding even though it would be painful to watch the women he loved to marry a man she didn't even love back in the same way. Cody finished his scotch and immediately went on his computer to search for suits and tuxes for the wedding.

Nearly three months later on August 15, the wedding had come. Everyone was in attendance, the decorations were ready, the venue was beautiful and it was outside a new barn in the middle of meadow. The bride and groom were listening to the minister was talking about love and marriage. Cody was sitting in the third row on Bailey's side next to her aunt Myrtle. In the front row, Bailey's parents, Eunice and Clyde, were beaming and proud. Jake was smiling as proudly, happy at the thought that Bailey would soon be his wife. Cody watched with horrified eyes to see Bailey stand front and center with Jake and the minister. Bailey stood quietly gripping her bouquet and staring at Jake. She stole a quick glance toward Cody and then turned back to Jake. She knew that he was there. He looked so different with his shaved face and manageable hair. She had seen him in that state before but she got used to his rugged islander look and it had been quite a while since she last saw him. He had a crisp green shirt and necktie that went with a black suit. Bailey could feel her heart pound through her chest. She thought of her circumstances of her marriage to Jake while the minister kept talking. Bailey looked at Cody one last time and she saw him give her a pained yet sincere smile. She looked back at Jake one last time. Suddenly, Bailey tuned in what the minister said next.

"If anyone has any objection to why these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace."

This was the moment. Cody had to act fast if he wanted one last chance to prevent Bailey from being with a man she did not love. But he didn't know how he would begin. Would he seem foolish if he stood up and spoke? Cody was afraid of what would happen if he objected to the marriage. He knew that he didn't want it to happen but he couldn't think of something to say.

"Well then, if there are no objections then…"

Just then, Bailey tapped on the minister's shoulder. He turned toward her. Everyone was deadly quiet, curious what Bailey was going to say. Even Cody leaned in to hear what Bailey had to say.

"Excuse me, minister, I have something to say."

"Yes?"

"I object to this marriage."

Everyone gasped. Hurt ran all across Jake's face and Cody was completely floored.

"Pardon me?"

"I'm sorry. I really have tried to call off this wedding, but", Bailey paused and turned toward Jake, "I couldn't find the time to say that I didn't want the wedding."

Jake stuttered. "Bailey, what do you mean?"

"Jake, please try to understand. The last thing I wanted to do was hurt your feelings and leave you at the Alter or simply at the wedding, but I couldn't find enough time alone with you and tell how I really felt. I don't think that this is right. I can't go through a marriage where I'm a wife who can't love her husband. It would be just a sham. I realized that I don't need to get married to you. My family can wait a few more years for financial support. Believe me, Jake, they are not in it for the money, they and your parents thought that we would be good for each other. Sadly, they were wrong."

"But Bailey-"

"Jake, I can't marry you. I simply do not love you the way you must have loved me. I truly am sorry."

Then Bailey paused again and turned toward every in the seats.

"And I'm sorry for everyone else, but I can't go through with this."

Bailey briefly turned toward her parents. "Sorry, ma and pa."

Bailey gave her maid of honor the bouquet of flowers and walked down the aisle of chairs and left the venue. Everyone was quiet and the minister awkwardly closed his book. Once the initial shock washed over everyone's bodies, all the guests stood up and collected the gifts that they had brought. A small crowd stayed behind and had some champagne at the open bar. Cody was part of the crowd that stayed behind. But he did not drink. He was thinking about where Bailey had gone off to. With any luck, he would find her in the general area of the venue. Cody left the bar and walked around until he found Bailey leaning against a wooden fence in her wedding dressed that now had pieces of dirt stuck at the bottom. Cody stood at her side by three feet until Bailey turned her head to see him standing and waiting.

"Hey…"

"Hey."

"You must think that I'm a big freak."

"No. I don't think that. I think that you were very brave and tried your best to be courteous to Jake as you dumped him in front of both of your friends and family."

Bailey scoffed at herself.

"You know, Bailey, I can't blame you for what you had to do."

"Is Jake okay?"

"I last saw him at the bar. He's drowning his sorrows in whiskey. I guess he's still shocked."

"I would too if I knew the person I loved and was about to marry didn't love me."

"Come on, Bailey, things like these happen. Life happens. Everyone will get over it."

"How can you be sure?"

"I just know."

"Cody?"

"Yeah, Bailey?"

"Could you do me a favor?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Could you please just stay here with me? Don't talk, just stay. I just need silence to think things through but I also need someone who I can lean on for emotional support."

"Of course, Bailey. I'll stay as long as you need me to stay."

"Thanks, Cody."

"No problem."

Bailey took of her veil and slid down to the ground not caring that he wedding dress would get ruined. Cody came closer to Bailey and sat down next to her. He bent his knees part way and rested his forearms on them. Bailey sighed and tossed her veil to the side.

"You know, life can be funny sometimes. Not ha-ha funny but ironic funny. I don't know why life has to be so complicated sometimes, Cody."

Cody didn't say a thing. He just let Bailey go on.

"I feel bad what happened, but I know that I shouldn't. I did what was morally right, but does that make me a bad person. Was it mean of me to do that to Jake? No. I don't think so. It's just that I feel so guilty, not just for Jake but for everyone else including you, Cody."

Then Bailey sighed. She said her piece and then leaned on Cody's shoulder. After a minute, Bailey spoke up again.

"You look nice today, Cody."

Cody looked over at Bailey. He knew that she had some dirt clinging to her dress and that she felt bad for what happened but he thought that she looked beautiful as always.

"Thanks. You look nice too."

Bailey gave out a small and short laugh.

"Thanks."

"I mean it."

"I know. You always can find the bright side of things, Cody. Thanks for coming. It means a lot to me."

"You're welcome. Thanks for inviting me."

Bailey sat up straight and looked at Cody.

"It was my pleasure."

Cody smiled. Then he remembered that he brought with him that belonged to Bailey. He shoved his left hand in his pants pocket and pulled out a pink hair tie. He presented it to Bailey.

"This is yours."

Bailey looked at the hair tie and gasped.

"You kept it for this long?"

"I'd figure that since I would be here at that the wedding that I could take the opportunity to return it to you."

Bailey placed her hand over her heart and cooed with a small smile. Her eyes sparkled toward Cody's direction as she took the hair tie from him.

"Thank you so much."

"No problem."

Bailey widely grinned at Cody and then happily had put her hair in a side ponytail.

"I feel better already. I feel so comfortable now that my hair is in a side ponytail with my pink hair tie. Thank you for saving it."

"Sure thing, Bailey."

Bailey then leaned over and hugged Cody tight. She felt so tempted to tell him how she felt about him, but she held back. She knew that it was neither the time nor the place to express her true feelings for him. But in due time, she would tell Cody how she felt and hopefully he would admit his feelings for her as well. She knew how he felt and was actually impressed on how calm and respectful he was while sitting next to her aunt Myrtle in the third row. But it also bothered her that he didn't take action. Bailey decided that she would get the reason for not taking action from Cody later. She wanted to enjoy the hug. Cody rubbed her back as he hugged her and after substantial time had passed, the two young adults pulled away. Cody and Bailey stared at each other knowing that there was a spark between them but they also knew that it was still a little early to take any real action. Before they could either one of them say anything else, Jake came by. Bailey looked at him and stood up.

"Jake."

"Bailey."

"How do you feel?"

"I'm okay considering that I had two glasses of Bourbon whiskey."

"Are you mad at me?"

Jake took a moment to think things through before he said anything. Cody rose to his feet while Jake was thinking to say something. Cody stepped off to the side to give Bailey and Jake room but remained close in case anything bad might unravel. He folded his hands behind his back. Jake hiccupped once.

"I was mad at you, but now I can see that you were only being honest with me."

"Jake…"

"Please, Bailey, let me finish. I was mad at you for calling off the wedding at the very last minute, but now I'm not mad at you. Even though I'm hurting on the inside, I know you're a good person and that you would have never intended to hurt anybody no matter how you felt about them."

Bailey just gave Jake a small nod of the head.

"And it was kind of my fault. The first week back, you tried to get me alone and tell me something important, but I just avoided it. I kept on schedule with the wedding plans. Who knew that what you had to say was actually very important? It's not that I don't think that you didn't have important things to say, it's just that I wasn't expecting such a huge thing."

"Jake, may I speak?"

"Yeah."

"I am truly sorry for what I did to you, but you have to think it this way: would you rather that I told you that I didn't love you at the wedding or after five or ten years of marriage? At least I spared both of our feelings in the long run."

Jake hiccupped once more and gave Bailey a warm smile.

"I guess you're right, Bailey. I guess what you did was for the best."

"So, you understand how I feel?"

"Yeah."

"No hard feelings?"

"No h-hard feelings."

Jake swung his right hand out for Bailey to shake and she did. Then Jake stumbled a step back after the handshake.

"Just don't invite to your next wedding. I don't think I'll be able to handle it."

"Okay, Jake. To save you from any anguish I won't invite if that's what you truly want."

"Yes. That's what I want, but I do wish you the best of luck when you find your man."

"Thank you, Jake. I hope that you'll find a woman worth of your love."

Jake smiled at Bailey and got a little teary eyed.

"Thanks, Bailey."

"Jake, are you going to cry? You can lean on me if you need support."

Jake waved his hands in front of Bailey.

"Nah, Bailey. I'll be fine. It's just that I was touched by what you said because I know you were being honest."

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?"

"Yeah. All I have to do now is sober up and go back home to rest."

"That sounds like a good idea."

"Yeah."

"Well, goodbye Jake."

"Goodbye, Bailey."

Jake waved Bailey goodbye and turned back around. He staged back to the venue. Once Jake was out of sight, Bailey turned toward Cody and smiled at him. Cody tilted his head in confusion.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For standing by my side. I appreciate that you stepped aside but stayed around in case something bad might have happened."

"Oh. Um…you're welcome?"

"Cody, would you like to get out of these clothes and meet me at my home?"

Cody had put his hands in his pockets.

"Sure. What could we do at your place?"

"We're not going to do anything. We're just going there as a meeting place. We'll leave as soon as we know what we want to do. How do you feel about getting a drink?"

"That sounds great."

"Great. I'll meet you at my house. Do you need instructions on how to get there?"

"That might help."

Bailey smiled at Cody and then told him the directions of how to get to her home. Afterwards, Cody and Bailey parted ways.

~Later On~

Cody arrived at Bailey's home wearing black shoes, jeans, a plain white t, and a short sleeve blue plaid button up shirt. He stepped up to the front door and knocked. After a minute of waiting, the door opened up and revealed a cheerful and beautiful Bailey. She wore gray flats, black skin tight jeans, and gray shirt with a silver owl on it.

"Hey, Cody. Ready to go?"

"Yeah. Whose car should we take?"

"It doesn't matter. Both of us will have to come back to the same place anyway."

"Do you want to take my car?"

"Sure."

Bailey closes and locks the front door behind her and follows Cody to his car. When they're inside it, they buckle up and Bailey recommends a place to go and tells Cody how to get there. Once they have decided a place to go get a drink, Cody starts the car and drives off.

When they get to homely bar, Cody and Bailey take a seat at the bar instead of sitting at one of the tables. Cody asked the bartender for two waters, an IPA and a Cognac Brandy. He kindly went on his way to get Cody and Bailey their drinks. While they waited, Cody and Bailey had a friendly conversation of how the wedding went and they talked about the weather. Then their drinks came and things were different. Cody and Bailey got a little tense. Cody took a sip of his beer while Bailey had some sips of her Brandy. The only thing that separated them at the time was silence. When Bailey was half way done with her Brandy and Cody was three fourths done with his beer, Bailey took a big gulp of her water and then spoke up. She turned toward Cody and he looked toward her.

"Cody."

"Yeah, Bailey?"

"I think it's okay to say something that I've been waiting to tell you."

"What's that?"

"I know how you feel about me."

Cody leaned back in shock and in fear. His voice cracked a little.

"What do you mean?"

"When you drowsy after twisting your ankle on the island, I had previously asked you if it would be okay if I read through your journal and you said it was okay and then fell asleep. Well, I read every entry."

Cody's face turned to a ghostly white color. "Oh."

Bailey reached over and placed a tender on his right knee cap.

"Cody, I had time to think things over once I knew how you felt and I'm glad. I thought of all we had gone through and everything made sense and it felt right."

Cody couldn't speak. His breath was stuck in his throat. Bailey took her hand off Cody's knee and leaned closer to him.

"I know this isn't most ideal place to profess your feelings to someone, but at least it's far away from everyone else and it's a little more private than a wide open venue."

Cody waited for Bailey to continue. He could see a nice tint of pink make a home on Bailey's cheeks.

"Cody, I love you. I'm actually in love with you. I guess I kind of knew as we grew closer on the island but I just needed a little push to see the light and your journal was that push. With all honesty and with all my heart, I'm deeply in love with you."

"But what about the wedding?"

"I had already considered calling things off but I didn't have a reason to leave Jake. Then you came and I had a reason."

"Oh."

"So, how do you feel, Cody?"

Cody stared straight into Bailey's dazzling brown eyes and he swallowed down something that he prevented him from speaking very much.

"Bailey…."

"Yes?"

"I love you, too. I am also so very and deeply in love with you. It drove me crazy not doing anything while we were on the island. The reason why I didn't take action on the island and at the wedding was because my mother had taught me to be respectful of other people's relationship and be gentleman. I also knew that if I truly loved you then I would let you choose what you wanted to do even if that meant watching you getting married to another man. When you love someone you have to let them go."

Bailey had tears in her eyes. "Oh, Cody."

Then Bailey threw her arms around Cody's neck and sobbed into his shoulder. He just wrapped his arms around Bailey and rubbed her back. He could tell that Bailey wasn't crying with tears of sadness, she was crying with tears of joy. He rested his chin on her left shoulder and breathed in the scent of her hair. After a length of a minute passed, Cody and Bailey broke away from the embrace. They stared at each other and weren't sure what to do next. They wanted to share a kiss together, but they didn't know how to start. Bailey began to lean in and the Cody abruptly turned away and asked for the bartender. Bailey sat up straight and examined Cody's expression. It was apparent to her that he was blushing and then he was rubbing the back of his neck. Bailey didn't press Cody about the manner and turned back to her Brandy. She didn't drink any more, she just sat still and listened to Cody ask the bartender for the check. Once the bartender was gone, Cody turned back to Bailey.

"I think we should wait a little longer. I want to be completely sober when we share our first—"

"I know. It's okay, Cody."

"I'm sorry, Bailey."

"It's okay, Cody, really. Just take me back once you've paid for the bill."

"Okay…"

Cody and Bailey quietly finished their drinks while the waited for the bill to come and continued to be silent when Cody had paid the bill. Some time passed by before they had managed to get out of their stools and get into the car. Cody drove Bailey back to her house without a single word exchange. Bailey thanked Cody for paying for the drinks. Cody told her that it wasn't a problem and the offered to walk with her up to the front door and she had let him. When they were at the front door and Bailey had opened it, Cody and Bailey stared at each other for two minutes.

"Cody?"

"Yeah, Bailey?"

"I have a doctors' convention to attend to in Boston two weeks from now. Would you mind giving me place to stay while I'm there?"

"Sure."

"Good. The convention goes from Wednesday to Friday. I'll probably be hanging around Boston up until Monday to some sightseeing."

"Yeah. You can't visit a city without taking in the sights."

"I'll be at a hotel for the convention, but then…"

"Don't worry, I'll be ready to take you in on Saturday. Do you want me to pick you up?"

"No. I'll find you."

"Okay. So, you'll need my address."

"Yep."

Cody told Bailey his address in Boston and she thanked him. Before Cody bid Bailey goodbye, she grabbed onto his arm.

"Cody."

"Yeah, Bailey?"

"Before we go our separate ways once more, I have something to tell you before you leave."

"What's that?"

"I had a nice time at the bar."

"Yeah. Me too."

Then Bailey pulled Cody close and kissed him on the lips. Cody melted into the kiss and cupped Bailey's face. They kissed for seemed like forever but in actuality it was only two minutes. As they broke away, a small breath escaped their lips. Bailey pulled away from Cody and he did the same thing.

"Well, goodbye Cody. I'll see you in two weeks."

"Yeah. Goodbye, Bailey."

Bailey gave Cody a sad smile and then entered her house. Cody left the front porch and went to his car. He drove back to his motel room and packed up his things. The next day, Cody hopped on an airplane and returned to Boston.

To Be Continued…


	16. A Deep And Vast Love

Two weeks later, Bailey was in Boston for the doctor convention. She attended the convention on Wednesday through Friday and then took it easy on Friday night at her hotel room and ordered room service. On Saturday, Bailey woke up and wore a pink t-shirt, black skiing jeans, and black flats. Then she checked out of her hotel room and drove around the city in a rental car. She stopped at a diner for breakfast and then stopped at a café for lunch later in the day. Throughout her travels, Bailey got in some sight-seeing in before she headed over to Cody's house. By the time she got to the front door, it was six forty five. Bailey knocked on the door twice before Cody opened it up. He wore blue converse, jeans, and a green V-neck t-shirt. He smiled at her.

"Hello, Bailey."

"Hi, Cody. May I come in?"

"Of course."

Cody steps off to the side to let Bailey in and bring in her suite case."

Cody pointed over to the upholstery chair.

"You can leave your luggage over by that chair for now."

"Kay."

Bailey had set her suite case next to the chair Cody pointed to and followed him into the kitchen. Cody opened up the cupboard and took out two short glasses.

"Do you have any preference for a drink?"

"Some sort of cocktail should be fine."

"Great. Is gin and tonic okay?"

"Yeah."

"On the rocks?"

"Yes, please."

Cody walked over to the refrigerator and opened it up to pull out ice and placed the frozen water cubes in the glasses. Then Cody pulled out the chilled tonic water and splashed it over the ice. He had put the tonic water away and closed the refrigerator and brought out the gin from a pantry shelf. Cody topped off the tonic water with gin and put the cap back on the bottle. He picked up the two glasses and handed one to Bailey.

"Thank you."

Cody took a sip and was followed by Bailey. Once they had the sweet and bitter taste settle in, Cody looked directly into Bailey's eyes.

"So, what do you want to do for dinner? Do you want to go out or stay in? I could cook for us or we could ask for delivery."

"Let's stay in and have a home cooked meal."

"Do you have any suggestions?"

"Not really."

"How about spaghetti and meatballs with garlic bread and mixed greens salad?"

"That sounds delicious."

"Great. You can set down your drink and settle into the guest room. It's across the hallway from my bedroom. It's on the left side of the bathroom. While you're getting comfortable, I'll be making dinner."

"Okay. Thank you, Cody."

Bailey sets her drink down and grabs her suite case. Then she goes down the hallway to the guest room. Bailey puts her suite case at the foot of the bed and lies down. She stretches her body out and rests her head on one of the pillows. She decides to take a nap. The convention had taken a lot out of her, so she needed to rest.

Forty five minutes later, Cody came in the guest room and woke Bailey up. Bailey got up from the bed and followed Cody outside to the dining room. Cody welcomed Bailey to sit down at the table which was dressed with silverware, napkins and plates with food on them and the gin and tonic glasses were in place. Bailey sat down at the table and Cody sat down at her side.

"All of this looks delicious, Cody."

"Thank you. Please, help yourself. There is plenty of food."

"If you say so."

Bailey grabbed the salad bowl and had put some salad on her plate while Cody grabbed a piece of garlic bread and placed it on his plate before he reached over to pile on some spaghetti and meatballs. After a short while, Cody and Bailey exchanged salad for spaghetti and meatballs. When they each had a sufficient amount of food on their plates, they dug into the food.

After dinner, Bailey helped Cody clean up. When they had cleared the table and kitchen, they headed over to the couch near the fireplace. They had kicked off their shoes and rested against the soft cushions, telling each other what happened during the two weeks after the wedding. As soon as Cody and Bailey caught up with each other, they couldn't think of anything to say at the moment and just stared at each other. They leaned in close as if they were about to kiss. But Bailey drew back and Cody drew away as well.

"I just remembered something to give you, Cody."

"Really? I actually have something to give to you as well, Bailey. How about we get what we're going to give to each other and regroup here on the couch."

"Sure."

Both Cody and Bailey get up from the couch and go to the separate bedrooms and get the items they were to give to each other. They regrouped on the couch after two minutes. Cody and Bailey sat close to each other.

"So, do you want to go first, Bailey?"

"Unless you want to go first, Cody."

"No. I can wait. You can go first."

"Okay. I guess I will."

Bailey brought the item in her right hand from behind her back for Cody to take. He took the envelope from Bailey.

"What's this?"

"It's for you."

"I know that."

"You'll find out."

Cody opened up the envelope and pulled out a folded piece of lined paper. He unfolded the piece of paper and read the letter from Bailey.

Dear Cody,

Just a few days ago, I found out that you had been left behind on the island. I was so worried about how you would manage on the island while waiting for the right opportunity to leave. When I came back to Kettlecorn, I couldn't focus on my work. All I could think about was what you were doing. Over the first two weeks back at my home, I kept dreaming about you. I have thought of you every day and night. I just want you to know that even if I am legally another man's wife, my heart will belong to you. If I see you at the wedding, I might find the courage to set myself free. I will always love you even if we can't be together. But, by some miracle, if we can be together, I will give all of myself to you. I love you so much. It's not easy to describe but I know that I would want to live the rest of my life with you.

Forever and internally yours,

Bailey Pickett

Cody folded the letter up and placed it on the floor. He looked back at Bailey and smiled widely at her.

"I think that this is the perfect time to give you your gift."

"You got me a gift? You didn't have to get me anything."

"But I think you'll love this gift. It's something I was planning to give you but I didn't get to you fast enough. I forgot to bring it at the wedding."

Cody pulled out a necklace from his right pocket and gave it to Bailey. She looked at it and saw a single pearl on a silver chain. She looked up at Cody.

"Where did you get it and for how much? I wouldn't want you to have used up too much of your hard earned money."

"I got it from the sea."

"The sea?"

"You know, the ocean near an island. I went through a hundred and thirty seven oysters to find this one pearl. I was going to give you the pearl but then Jake came and picked you up in a boat. As for how much it had cost to attach it to a silver chain I paid around twenty dollars for it."

Bailey's mouth was agape.

"A hundred and thirty seven?"

"Yeah."

Bailey was awestruck. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't decide whether to put the necklace on or kiss Cody. She stared at the necklace with the single pearl on it.

"I don't know what to say, Cody. All I know is that I feel really special right now that you were willing to-"

Cody placed a gentle hand on Bailey's trembling hand.

"I know. I'm glad that you love your gift. Would you like it if I helped you put it on?"

Bailey happily nodded her head while holding back tears of joy and gratitude. Cody took the necklace from Bailey and unclipped it. Then he hooked it around her neck and re-clipped it. He leaned back.

"It looks so beautiful on you."

Bailey limply lifted her head to show Cody a shining smile and a tear stained face. Cody wiped the tears away from Bailey's cheeks and pulled her close to him. Then he cupped her face and kissed her passionately. Bailey suddenly forgot about her worries and snaked her arms around Cody's neck and melted into the kiss. Bailey tilted her head to the side and slid her bare foot over one of Cody's sock covered foot. Cody could feel the passion build up between him and Bailey. He felt brave and poked his tongue out. Bailey instinctively opened up her mouth and Cody slid his tongue in her mouth. Their kiss was warm and passionate. Sometimes it was slow and sometimes it went a little faster. Cody's arms went up from Bailey's waist to her stomach and then up to her breasts. Bailey dropped her arms from Cody's neck and her hands found themselves comfortably positioned on Cody's firm rear end. Cody briefly pulled away from the kiss.

"Bailey…."

"I know…Do you have…?"

"Yes. I'll get some. Meet me in my bedroom."

"That'll be easy. Just one second."

Bailey stole a kiss from Cody and squeezed his butt. Cody kissed Bailey back and squeezed her breasts. Then he pushed away from Bailey.

"Let's save the fun for later."

"Okay."

Cody got off of Bailey and helps her up off the couch. Bailey goes to Cody's bedroom while Cody goes into the bathroom to find some condemns. He knew that he would only need one but he did like to be prepared in case one or two broke. He knew that he wanted a family with Bailey but he wanted them to be settled down and married before they would try to have kids because that would the wise thing to do. Waiting to have children would be worth everything in the long run. As Cody collected a few condemns, Bailey was busy getting comfortable on Cody's bed. By the time Cody came in the bedroom, Bailey was resting on the bed on her side in a seductive manner. Her thighs were pressed together and her breasts were accentuated. When Cody caught sight of Bailey, his cheeks heated up. He slowly approached her and sat on the bed.

"Bailey."

"Hi, Cody."

Cody placed the condemns on his bedside table and kicked off his socks. He leaned over and kissed Bailey and as he kissed her, he rolled her on her back so that he could lay on top of her. As they kissed, Cody undid the zipper and button of her pants. His skillful hands pushed underneath the denim material and caressed Bailey's womanhood. Cody cursed the underwear in his mind for keeping his hands separated from Bailey's sweet and soft skin. He could hardly wait until he had Bailey in her most natural state and himself in his own natural state as well. Bailey took off Cody's shirt and threw it on the ground and caressed his bare chest feeling around his pectoral muscles, sensitive nipples and his firm stomach. Cody happily groaned as he continued to feel up Bailey's warm loins for a little longer and then took off her shirt. He had to pull away for a moment to effectively take off Bailey's shirt because it was snug fit on her torso region. Once Cody had thrown Bailey's shirt on the floor, he looked down on her and saw a sexy smile. She brought her right hand up to Cody's cheek.

"I can't wait until we get out of these hot clothes."

Cody smiled wide and could feel his blood rush through his veins and his heart was pounding. Bailey kept her smile on her face as she reached down and undid the zipper and button of Cody's jeans and slowly petted his boxer clad manhood. Cody moaned with extreme pleasure. She kept stroking him until he collapsed on the bed and she got to be on top of him. Bailey straddled Cody in between her thighs and did a strip tease before she relinquished her breasts of their cloth-like imprisonment. She had let her black bra slip out of her fingers and crumpled to the floor. Cody could feel himself getting hard and wet. He thoroughly enjoyed the sight of when Bailey's breasts bounced after she took off her bra and took in the sight of her erect pink nipples. Bailey stared down at Cody and gently rubbed her own breasts in a very casual way. Her smile widened when she could Cody's hard agents pressing against her inner thighs.

"So, Cody, I can tell that you're getting anxious for us to getting to the really fun part. Don't worry, Cody, we still have time."

"Sorry, Bailey. I can't help myself."

"I know that you can't help but being eager, but we can take it nice and slow and the build-up the tension and get faster along the way."

"Okay."

Bailey gave Cody a reassuring smile and then shimmied out of her jeans and flung them across the room. Then she briefly got off Cody and yanked his pants off his legs and tossed them to the other side of the bed. Bailey captured Cody back in between her thighs and looked down at the tight and protruding bulge from Cody's boxers. Bailey stroked the bulge and made Cody go into convulsions yearning to be free of her light and seductive touch. Cody had to hold onto something while Bailey teased and tortured him. He grabbed onto her nice and firm ass and dug his fingernails into the soft skin. Bailey was very pleased what she was doing to Cody and what he chose to hold onto while he was being teased to no end. Once Bailey decided that she tortured Cody enough, she got off of him again and took off his boxers. At that point, Cody had fistfuls of sheet bunched up in his palms. Bailey bent down and lowered her head and then encased Cody's erect, throbbing and very wet penis in her mouth.

As she gave him a blowjob, Bailey massaged Cody's balls with one hand and held the rest of his penis in the other hand. While Bailey gave him oral pleasure, Cody repeatedly banged his head against one of his pillows. After two minutes of oral sex, Bailey drew her mouth away from Cody's penis but did not pull away completely without licking the tight tip of the foreskin. At once when Bailey was hovering over Cody and licking her lips savoring the taste of his skin, Cody's cheeks got hot. She straddled him once more but at mid-thigh rather than at the waistline. She craned her upper body just over his penis so that her breasts were just above it. Bailey angled her chest so that Cody's penis slid right in between her breasts and kept moving her chest up and down until it created friction between her breasts and Cody's erect penis. Cody moaned even more and louder. He grabbed onto her ass once more and hooked his fingers to the skin. Then he rubbed the cheeks with his thumbs as he could feel Bailey rubbing her breasts against his penis. He was getting frustrated because he wanted to have some fun too. He pushed Bailey down on the bed so that he was on top of her and continued to give her breast sex. He pumped his engorged manhood through the small yet ample gap of Bailey's swollen breasts. He kept going until he squirted a little on her. Cody drew away from Bailey and watched her stare at her chest and then sat up. Cody watched with careful eyes. She grinned at him and pulled him close to her. Then she forced his head down and commanded that he clean up his mess. Cody was confused for a brief moment but then happily sucked on Bailey's breasts and licked up his own bodily juices. He didn't leave a speck behind and when he permitted himself to lift his head and come face to face with Bailey, she pushed him down and laid down next to him. Then she guided his hands to her naked breasts and encouraged him to play with them. Joyously, Cody squeezed, rubbed, pinched, fondled and sucked on Bailey's breasts. Cody stopped sucking and teasing Bailey's breasts to come up for air and to stare at Bailey's beautiful face. Bailey smiled at Cody and caressed one of his thighs.

"Cody as exciting as everything has been going, I'm afraid we can't go anywhere new unless you help me with something."

"What's that, Bailey?"

Bailey then gestured down to her wet womanhood that was clad in her underwear."

"The thing is Cody, my throbbing and warm pussy is just dying to have your think and stiff dick get inside of it and I don't think that I can slip out of my panties. They're too darn wet and stick to my pussy like a glove. Would be so kind as to peel them off for me?"

"Uh…"

"Come on, Cody. Don't be shy. I know you've been waiting to shove your dick into my pussy. But before you fuck me so hard that I feel like I could die happy, you got to be tender with it. Free it, stroke it and pet it and then lick it before it's all ready for you to warm up your fucking cock. Could at least do those few things for me before you pump inside of me?"

Cody gulped and could feel his ears hot and his mouth went dry.

"Of course, Bailey. I'll do anything for you."

"Great. Thank you, Cody."

Cody slid his hands down and carefully took off Bailey's panties and dropped them to the floor. He stroked and petted her light bush of hair and then teased her clitoris. He kept teasing her until he could feel her clit pulsate. Then Cody pushed his body down and lowered his head to Bailey's vagina. He licked it until Bailey began to moan explicitly. He sucked on her skin and flicked his tongue across her clit. He stopped torturing Bailey once she had begged him to stop and that she pushed his head down close to her vagina. Cody lifted his head up and stuck two fingers in Bailey's hole as he hovered over her red hot body and reached for a condemn. He continued to pleasure until he needed to stop. Cody pulled his fingers out of Bailey and placed the condemn on his erect penis. Once he was ready, Cody got into position and looked at Bailey.

"Are you ready?"

Bailey had spread her legs wide open and slightly bent her knees.

"Fuck me."

Cody gave Bailey a wicked grin and then slowly slid into her. She twisted her face in pain and groaned a little. Cody stopped and asked her if she was okay. Bailey assured him that she was fine and confessed that it was her first time. Cody told Bailey that it was also his first time. Bailey smiled at him and then told him to continue. Cody went back to slowly pumping himself inside of Bailey and over time he went faster and harder. Soon enough, Bailey was about to reach her climax and was about to explode and Cody was also about to reach climax. He pumped in and out of Bailey until he couldn't take it anymore and yanked himself out of her. Both them reached their climaxes and cummed at the same time on the bed. Cody collapsed on the bed next to Bailey. Both of them were breathing short, hard breaths. Cody stared at Bailey and she stared back at him.

"That was worth the wait."

"I guess so but it seemed like an awfully long wait."

Bailey playfully slapped Cody in the shoulder. Cody rubbed his shoulder.

"Ow."

"Don't say that."

"Sorry. I'd just wish there was a little more but then again this was a first time for the both of us."

"What do you mean? Cody, are you saying that you didn't do it before either?"

"Yeah. That's what I said. Why?"

"I just thought that a guy like you would have done it at least once."

"No. I wanted to save it for my one true love and I certainly would not do it with Barbara. How come you haven't done it before hand?"

"There was passion between me and Jake or Moose. Besides, I was also waiting to have my first time with my true love."

"Well, you came to me now and I came to you. It's all taken care of now."

"Yeah."

Cody looked down at Bailey's single-pearl necklace.

"You know, the necklace does look beautiful on you."

"Thanks."

Cody gave Bailey a soft and sincere smile. He then reached down and took off the condemn and carefully placed it on his bedside table. He wiped some fluid off onto the sheet that was on his left side. Then he grabbed onto Bailey and pulled her close to him. He gave her a light peck on the lips.

"Do you want to go to sleep?"

"That sounds nice."

Cody pulls the covers away and brings them over him and Bailey. He reached over and turned out the light on the bedside table. Cody snuggly wrapped his arms around Bailey's body and kissed her neck.

"Goodnight, Bailey."

Bailey kissed Cody's cheek.

"Goodnight, Cody."

Bailey closed her eyes and fell asleep to Cody softly sucking onto her neck. It felt like his lips were messaging her neck and all the tension in the muscles melted away. As soon as Bailey was asleep and lightly breathing, Cody began to feel drowsy. He yawned and then rested his chin on Bailey's shoulder. He murmured 'I love you' to Bailey and then fell asleep.

To Be Continued…


	17. A Lazy, New Beginning

Cody woke up around eight in the morning. His eyes took in the sight before them: one arm draped over Bailey's slender body and fingers laced with her hand. Cody looked at the position he and Bailey were in and realized that they moved while in their sleep. Cody could feel his front pressed firmly against Bailey's curvy backside. He leaned forward and kissed her neck. Then he deliberately rolled onto his back and pushed the covers off his chest. Cody stole a glance at Bailey and then stared at the ceiling. Silently thinking of numerous, possible offspring, Cody counted his fingers until he settled on a number that he liked. Four. That would be it. He wouldn't mind having four children, but he had to make sure that Bailey wouldn't either.

After all, she's the one who would have to give birth to the children and nurse them and breast feed them until they could drink formula from a bottle. There was also the fact that Bailey might die after child birth and her body would be put under stress and Cody wouldn't want that for Bailey at all. Definitely, he would ask Bailey on how many kids she would want, but he wouldn't mention about them for a while. He had to first maintain a healthy relationship with her, ask her hand in marriage and maybe try to get her father's approval in the process and think of where they would live. There was so much to look forward to yet Cody knew that he still had plenty of time, mainly for the fact that Bailey was still sleeping. Oh, how he loved her.

Cody smiled and rolled back on his side cuddling Bailey's resting figure. He was glad to realize why there were both men and women in the world, so that there would be balance. The men would provide the women with protection and a sense of security whether it be physically, emotionally or financially. The women provide the men with comfort and teach them the meaning of love, love for everything in the world. Women also put hope in the hearts of bitter and desolate men. They are like the relentless tiny stream of light peeking through the crack of a door flowing into a pitch black bedroom at night. Men were the sturdy roofs for women to keep them safe and warm and dry. The simple truth was that men needed women and women needed men. Cody smiled again knowing that he was at peace with himself and with the world. He leaned over once more and peppered honey-sweet kisses on Bailey's neck and cheek until she woke up and yawned a precious yet very sturdy yawn. It was a woman's yawn: a combination of preciousness and sturdiness. A man's yawn was strong and lazy. Once Bailey adjusted to her surroundings, she glanced back at Cody.

"Good morning."

Cody kissed Bailey good morning.

"Good morning, Bailey. Did you sleep well?"

A small smile crept up on Bailey's face. "Yes."

"Would you like it if I made breakfast?"

"That would be nice, but not now. Let's stay in bed for a little longer."

"Okay."

Cody didn't have to say anything else, he just brushed Bailey's bangs out of her face and kissed her forehead. Then he repositioned himself so he was on top of Bailey and stayed under the covers. He kissed her passionately. Bailey finally found some energy and cupped Cody's face in her palms. Cody's tongue poked out and Bailey's mouth opened up in which Cody's tongue slipped inside. It was almost an automatic thing for Cody to stick his tongue down Bailey's mouth when they felt even the smallest surge of passion run through their blood. After some time, Cody and Bailey pulled away taking in air in their lungs as they stared at each other.

"So…"

"So…"

"Do you still want to stay in bed, Bailey?"

"Yes, Cody. I just want us to relax and let our bodies recover."

Cody pecked Bailey on the lips and then laid down next to her.

"I love the way you think."

"And I love your willingness to stay with me."

"It's never hard to agree with someone like you."

Bailey smiled and then gave Cody a tender kiss on the lips.

"Last night was wonderful."

"I know. Maybe when we do it again in the future, we'll get better and it'll be even more splendid."

"What makes you so sure that we'll do it again?"

Cody could see the mischief in Bailey's dazzling eyes. He smiled and lightly hit her on the shoulder.

"You little tease. For a brief moment, I thought you were serious. I wouldn't want to come off cocky, but I confident that we would want to…"

Bailey stopped Cody right where he was with the sentence by pressing her right index finger against his lips.

"It's okay, Cody. You're on the right track. I just wanted to tease you a little."

Then Bailey slipped her finger off of Cody's lips.

"Oh. What a relief."

"So Cody, are you ready to get out of bed yet?"

"Not just yet."

Cody scooted closer to Bailey and laced his fingers with hers and took part in some finger play. The more they took part in the finger play, the wider their smiles got. Soon enough, Bailey and Cody were cracking smiles and lightly laughing. Cody grasped onto Bailey's right hand and made his laughter come to a halt. Bailey followed suit. They intensely stared at each other with their eyelids closed halfway. Cody's thumb methodically and gently rubbed against the backside of Bailey's hand and she returned the favor. They felt peaceful and a little lazy. Bailey buried her head against Cody's shoulder.

"Cody, you know that if we don't get out of bed soon then we'll never get out at all."

"You're right."

Cody didn't move an inch even though he should have.

"Cody?"

Cody fully woke up. "Oh, right. Sorry."

Cody had let go of Bailey's hand and carefully moved away from her. Then he rolled out of bed and scrambled to his feet and picked up his boxers from the previous night. He'd figure he could take a shower and put on some new pairs later. Bailey graciously got out of bed and picked up nearest t-shirt that happened to be Cody's. She threw it over her torso and approached Cody from behind wrapping her arms around him as she moved closer. Cody folded his arms over Bailey's and the two of them began to lightly sway from side to side.

"Cody, I hope it's okay that I'm borrowing your t-shirt."

"It's okay. I don't mind at all. What do you want for breakfast?"

"I don't know. You pick what we have."

"But I did that last night."

"Fine. How about scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast?"

"That actually sounds really good right now. But I only have turkey bacon."

"Do you have a condition on your fat intake?"

"No. It's just that it was habit of mine to eat turkey bacon. I have nothing against eating regular bacon now, but I just pick up turkey bacon from habit. I was always concerned with good health but then again there were times when I could have afforded to gain a few pounds. I was such a scrawny guy. It's no wonder why people, including…my brother, picked on me."

"Cody, you could have said Zack. I don't care anymore especially reading your journal. But even if you were smaller doesn't mean that it gave people the right to pick on you. No one should pick on other people because of who they are."

"Well, that's the past. It's not like you can travel back in time and teach them a lesson. I certainly wouldn't want to mess with the space-time continuum."

"I guess you're right, Cody."

"Anyway, Bailey, could you bare to part from me so I make us some breakfast?"

Bailey spoke begrudgingly but in a hushed voice. "Fine."

Then Bailey unhooked her arms from Cody's firm and warm body and watched him step out of the bedroom. Bailey walked back to the bed and picked up her clothes and carried them back to the guest room. She closed the door to the guest room and got dressed. Once she was in new clothes, Bailey went back to Cody's room and picked out clothes for Cody and neatly folded them and set them down on his bed for him. She even picked a pair of boxers and socks as well. By the time Bailey was out to the dining room, the table had breakfast on it hot and ready. Along with breakfast and the appropriate silverware was glasses filled with orange juice and some coffee was brewing on a near-by counter. Cody came back out from kitchen after wiping some of the surfaces.

"Bailey, you're dressed?"

"Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I'd thought that you might want to take a shower first."  
"I can take a shower later. Why don't you get dressed? I'll be waiting for you."

"Okay."

"By the way, I already had set clothes out for you."  
"Oh. Thanks so much, Bailey."

"You're welcome."

Cody walked past Bailey and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek as he headed for his bedroom to get dressed. Bailey grinned to herself and then sat down at the table waiting for Cody to return. By the time Cody got back and joined Bailey at the table, the food was still warm. They piled on fair proportions of food onto their plates and then dug in. During breakfast, Cody got up to turn off the coffee machine when the coffee had brewed. Cody took the time to pour two cups of coffee and then returned to the table to finish his breakfast. After their first meal of the day, Cody and Bailey cleaned up and then had their coffee since it was ready to be consumed. If they had it any sooner it would have been too hot to drink. Cody and Bailey took their cups of coffee to the couch and discussed what they would do for the day and what they planned to make the relationship work. Cody proposed to Bailey that they should find a place together and spend some time being on actual dates before deciding on a wedding. Bailey asked Cody what he wants for a family and how many kids could he see having. Cody didn't hesitate and told Bailey straight up what kind of family he wants and how many kids and of which gender. Bailey smiled stating that she wanted the same things as Cody wanted. Knowing that they were content on future plans for their family that they wanted to have together and what they wanted to do for the day, Cody and Bailey relaxed on the couch and finished their coffee at a leisurely pace.

Later that morning around eleven, Cody and Bailey got off the couch and washed the mugs that they drank their coffee from and had put on some shoes. As soon as they got their personal belongings, Cody and Bailey headed out of the house and went off to see the city. Cody locked the door. He and Bailey got in his and drove off into the historical city of Boston.

To Be Continued…


	18. When Everything Is Okay

**Author's Note: I'm really sorry guys for the late update. I know I don't usually update this late but I was busy with school. I'm actually enjoying my classes and I have Midterms around this time of the year and my Spring Break is coming up. Hopefully when I'm on break, I'll update and finish this story. I also had trouble determining what to put for this chapter and I was thinking of other writing projects for this site as well. I hope you guys like this chapter though. I worked hard on it.**

Cody and Bailey were having a fine time going through Boston up until they left Melo's after having lunch near Boston Harbor for things went in a slightly different direction. On their way to the harbor, they spotted Zack in his naval uniform. He had short blonde hair and clean shaven face and his biceps were somewhat bigger than Cody's. In the back of his mind, Cody felt less of a man In front of Bailey in the presence of his older twin brother, but he would not let her know unless it was crucial. He also felt threatened by Zack. He and Bailey had never met before and she could easily change her mind once she got to see what Zack looked like and might start to know him. Cody saw Zack walk towards them but seemed not to notice them. Cody shouted to Zack and waved at him. He didn't know why he was practically inviting his brother to steal his woman but Cody felt bad if he didn't let his brother that he acknowledged his existence. Zack looked around and saw Cody waving at him and could see a fine, brunette woman next to him. Zack smiled happy to see his brother again and was very curious to meet the beautiful woman next to him. In an effort to impress the unknown woman, Zack straightened out his shirt and fixed his pin and then sauntered over to his brother. When Cody and Bailey came into view, Zack smiled at Cody.

"Hi, Cody."

"Hey, Zack. I'd like you to meet someone very special to me."

Cody gestured to his right and Zack gave Bailey the once over and gave her an inward approving smile. Then he stared into her eyes trying act like he didn't look up and down her body. Before Cody had chance to state Bailey's name, Zack extended his hand out to Bailey.

"Hello. I'm Zack Martin. What's your name, beautiful?"

Cody stiffened up but watched for Bailey's reaction. Bailey smirked to herself. She finally came face to face with Zack. She shook his hand. At the last words she uttered they were twisted with sarcasm.

"I'm Dr. Bailey Marie Pickett from Kettlecorn, Kansas and I'm taken, smart guy."

Zack's hand dropped and closed up in a loose fist by his side.

"Who's the guy?"

Bailey grabbed Cody's right hand. "He's on your left."

Cody was still with shock. Zack turned back toward Cody and looked at him with a surprised expression.

"She's your girl-"

Bailey had cut Zack off. She wanted to make things clear to Zack.

"Girlfriend? Oh, yes. I'm _his_ girlfriend. And maybe someday soon, I'll be his fiancé. Who knows, Zack? You and I might be in-laws really soon and we can call each other brother and sister."

Zack pursed his lips and gritted his teeth. He was disappointed that Bailey already belonged to Cody.

"But there's no rush. You can still think about things."

"But there is a rush. I know I want to be with Cody. I think that Cody and I should try to get married as soon as possible so we don't have to worry about maintaining a long distance relationship. I mean, after all that we've been through on the island that it would only be fitting that we tied the knot soon."

Zack looked back at Cody with disbelief. Cody was as red as a tomato from embarrassment.

"Cody, you never mentioned that Bailey was with you on the island."

Cody cleared his throat. "Actually, Zack, I did tell you."

"You told me that you were with a friend. You didn't mention that she was Bailey."

"I didn't mention anything about Bailey in detail to you because I was afraid that you tease me and pressure me in doing things I didn't need to do."

Zack was quiet for a short while then he laughed. He lightly slapped Cody on the back.

"You're probably right, bro. Besides, while being a ship full of men, the guys would attacked you for details if you as so much uttered Bailey's name and said that she was a woman. I mean, she is a beautiful woman. Any guy would agree with me."

Cody shyly rubbed the back of his neck and Bailey playfully tapped his shoulder with her own shoulder.

"Yeah, Zack. Whatever you say."

"So, how long were you together on the island?"

"A little over a month."

"And is this the first time you two have seen each other since you got off the island?"

"No. We met one other time at Bailey's wedding that she called off."

Zack's eyes bulged out from pure shock. He craned his head toward Bailey.

"You were previously engaged?"

"Yes."

"And Cody fell for you even though he knew he couldn't have you unless he gave up on his ethics?"

"That's right."

"Wow. I'm kind of impressed."

"You are, Zack?"

Zack switched his attention back to his brother.

"Of course I am, Cody. That must have been real hard for you not get Bailey all alone with you and pounce on her. You must have a lot of patience to wait for her to be available."

"I was actually was going to let her go because it wasn't my place to nudge her away from a marriage. She had to make that decision on her own."

"My lord, man! How did you get her? It seems to me that she wouldn't want you if you didn't take action."

"Well, I loved him even more for being so respectable and patient."

Zack quickly glance back at Bailey. "Really?"

"Yes. Although, there was a part of that wished he had done something at the wedding, but I have nothing against him. He was just there for emotional support and he was a good friend to me. I knew from how I perceived his actions that he deeply loved me. I knew from that moment that nothing would seem right in the universe unless we did something."

"What did you do?"

"We kissed."

"That's all? That all that you two have done so far?"

"Oh, no. We did more especially as of last night."

Zack raised an eyebrow toward Bailey and crossed his arms across his chest as if to challenge her.

"And what would that be?"

Bailey giggled. Cody nervously coughed and then rung his shirt collar away from his neck.

"Is it hot out here?"

Zack looked at Cody strangely. "No. What's wrong with you?"

Bailey giggled again. Zack paid attention to her.

"What?"

"Do you really want to know what we did last night?"

"Yeah!"

"Fine. We had an amazing night."

"What did you two do last night to have an amazing night?"

"It's not what we did, it's who we did."

Zack took a moment to process what Bailey was hinting at and then widely grinned. He turned toward Cody.

"You sly dog! You got her into bed! How was your first time fucking a girl?"

When Cody spoke he sounded defensive.

"I wouldn't say that I fucked her. We made love to each other."

"Whatever, dude, you fucked her. How was it?"

"That's none of your damn business. It's between me and her."

"Oh, come on! Just a little detail."

"No."

"You're no fun."

"I'd beg the differ, Zack."

Zack stared back at Bailey.

"Oh, big whoop. Of course, you'd say that. Cody fucked you last night."

"No…Well, he did give me a great night, but I was more referencing to some of those calm days when we had plenty of time to waste on the island. Cody can be a fun guy if only you'd let him be."

"Whatever."

Cody had let out an exasperated sigh.

"Zack, either drop it or leave us alone."

"What did you do?"

"You know what you did."

"Fine. You want me to leave?"

"That might be easier for all of us if you have nothing else to say to us."

"Why don't we go get some drinks?"

"No."

"Why not?'

"I know how you act when you're drunk, Zack. I barely trust you when you're drunk and I'm definitely not going to trust you around Bailey while you're drunk."

Zack gritted his teeth. "Fine. How about we play some pool?"

"No. How about we go dancing?"

"Hell no. Forget it. I don't need to worry about being around you two. I'm going to get myself a drink."

"Zack, when do you have return to your fleet?"

"Not for quite a while. I'm going to go bar hopping and get some grub as well."

"Okay, Zack. Just be careful."

"Yeah, whatever."

"It was nice seeing you again, Zack."

"Yeah, yeah. Same to you, Cody. Good luck to you and Bailey."

Zack waved goodbye to Cody and Bailey as he walked away. Once he was gone, Cody turned toward Bailey.

"Sorry about that weird encounter with Zack."

"It's okay. At least we've made acquaintance now."

"I suppose you're right, Bailey. Anyway, what do you want to do next?"

Bailey briefly gazed over toward the sea and saw the sun going down. With an idea in her head, Bailey smiled at looked back at Cody.

"How about we take a short stroll at the harbor, go out for dinner and then return to your place?"

"That sounds perfect."

Cody and Bailey headed for the harbor and took a nice stroll and would occasionally look toward the rolling sea. When they stopped at dock, Cody and Bailey stared at the waves and looked beyond the horizon. They felt at ease staring at the ocean. They thought about their time spent together on the island and thought of the moments they shared together. Without speaking, Cody tugged on Bailey's hand. Cody thought of the times he could have showed Bailey how he felt and he remembered the times when he stumbled upon Bailey bathing. Bailey was thinking of the time when Cody taught her how to do the Tango and how he was so kind to her. He really did make her heart pound some nights but she had restrained herself from tackling him down to the sand and kissing him endlessly. Even she had to admit to herself while looking back that she also was desperate to have Cody all to herself. She remembered when they were exploring the rainforest and had almost reached the abandoned village, Bailey recalled how she purposely bathed slower than usual to worry Cody and make him come to check up on her. Even when Bailey acted like she was oblivious to Cody's presence that she actually saw that her plan had worked. She wanted him to see her naked in the water. However, she wasn't expecting to read about how Cody saw her bathing naked before that time in his journal. Bailey was glad that she was lucky enough to learn so much about Cody's feelings through his journal entries. As Cody and Bailey got lost in their thoughts, the waves calmly rolled into the shore. They lapped over the sand in a rhythmic pattern acting as a lullaby. Soon enough it was sunset. Cody and Bailey woke from their daze. They knew that should leave before it got too dark. Cody and Bailey could feel strong emotions stir up inside of them. They had let so much time being wasted on the island. They could have started something serious but they were good people with loyal and honest hearts. If Bailey wasn't engaged then maybe they could have expressed their feelings for each other sooner.

Cody and Bailey found a seafood restaurant near the harbor. They had iced tea and had separate fish themed dinners. Cody had linguine with clams and Bailey had salmon with rice and a side salad. They ate quietly and efficiently and once they were done, Cody paid the bill and guided Bailey back to the car. On their way back to the car, Cody picked up a real estate catalogue from a news box where coins had to be inserted before someone could open them. Cody handed the catalogue to Bailey as he had let go of her hand and unlocked the car. When they got back to Cody's place, Cody locked the front door and Bailey sat down at the table and began to leaf through the catalogue. Within seconds, Cody joined Bailey at the table and they picked out their favorite houses that they might consider moving into. They also noted that they could live in Cody's house for the time being before they would a place of their own. Once they had their top three places picked out, Cody and Bailey had put the catalogue aside and made some brief wedding plans before they headed to the couch. Cody had put on a beach playlist from his iPod and had let it play on his iHome docking station. The playlist consisted mostly of Beach Boys songs but there a few other songs from other singers. Then he rekindled the fire in the fireplace before he got a large, blue blanket and settled down on the couch on Bailey's left side. He flung his right arm casually over her shoulders. After some time, Cody and Bailey kicked off their shoes for added comfort to their quiet night. At some point Bailey had laced her fingers with Cody's that hung over her right shoulder. They were comfortable where they were and softly gazed upon the warm glow of the kindling fire before them. Bailey rested her head on Cody's shoulder. Cody rolled his shoulders in a very subtle manner. He and Bailey both knew what they wanted but they were trying to keep things calm and simple.

"Cody?"

"Hmm?"

"You know we don't have to force ourselves from sitting around like this."

"I know."

"We could do another round since there are a lot of pent up feelings once we were left the island. Just think of it as our second part to our first time. It would be okay if we did something and not feel like we're overindulging in anything."

"I know."

"So, what are you waiting for?"

"I was only waiting for you to bring it up. I felt took awkward to mention anything back at the harbor."

"So, do you want to?"

Cody turned his head toward Bailey and she turned her head toward him.

"I do want to. Do you?"

"I do. I don't think we had enough. Last night was amazing but there's still a lot of energy left."

"I know what you mean. It's like when you had your first helping of dinner and you liked it so much that you wanted seconds."

"Yeah…"

There was a short pause. During that time, Cody and Bailey listened to the lyrics of Harry Belafonte's Banana Boat song._ Daylight come and me wan' go home. Work all night and drink a' rum. Daylight come and me wan' go home. Stack banana till the morning come. Daylight come and me wan' go home…_

Then all of a sudden, Cody spoke up.

"Could we try a different approach this time?"

"What do you mean?"

"Slow and drawn out but at other times fast and aggressive."

"We'll see what happens. But I'm definitely up for trying to draw out and slow things down."

"Maybe even a little more tender at the start?"

"I think we could give it a shot. Did you have something in mind?"

"As part of it we could lie on the couch together with just the blanket covering us and maybe slowly disrobe while passionately kissing each other. Then we'll see where our senses go from there."

"That sounds interesting. Will you get the-?"

"Yes, I will."

"Okay."

"So, I guess I'll get up now."

"Try to come back soon."

"I will, Bailey."

Cody gets up from the couch and goes off to his bedroom where he left behind the extra condemns and slipped them into his right back pocket. Once he had an ample supply of protection, Cody returned to the couch. He returned to his rightful spot on Bailey's left and wrapped the blanket back on his lap. Then he cuddled with Bailey.

"So, Bailey, what do you want to do next?"

"All I know is that I want the night to last and put the condemn to good use."

"You mean condemns", Cody corrected.

"What?"

"Condemns. I had pulled out four from last night and only used one. I still have three. They were for back-up and in case we went for another round. I'd figure it wouldn't hurt to have extras in case something happened."

"Well, look at you, Mr. Boy Scout, all prepared for anything life throws at you."

"Actually, Zack was the star scout of our troop. I was the worse scout there ever-"

Cody got hit in the shoulder. "Ow!"

He looked at Bailey with confusion and hurt.

"Bailey? What was that for?"

"Can I say something that I wanted to say but you wouldn't let me say?"

"What?"

"Zack is a fucking asshole."

Cody rubbed his shoulder and dropped his head.

"I know."

"Then why did you prevent me from saying it back on the island?"

"I don't know. I was trying not to get mad at Zack. I'd been so angry at him for so long that I'd thought I'd try to think of him in a better light. But it didn't help that you don't like him that much either. I guess that's why I told not to waste your breath on telling me what you think of Zack."

Forgetting her frustration, Bailey placed a gentle hand on Cody's hurt shoulder and tenderly rubbed away the pain.

"I'm sorry for getting angry at you and hitting you. It was uncalled for, but Cody you got to stop putting yourself down. I'm kind of surprised that you still think less of yourself even after our first time. Typically when guy had sex for the first time, they get an amazing boost of self-confidence. What happened to you?"

"I didn't have 'sex' for the first time. I didn't just have a one night stand. I bypassed that stage of my life and went straight to making love to my one true love which is you, Bailey. What happened to me after our first time was that I found the world to be a beautiful place to be with men and women bringing balance to each other's lives. That is what happened."

Bailey dropped her hand from Cody's shoulder and blushed.

"Oh…"

Then she patted his shoulder again for a brief moment. "Well, I'm sorry for hurting you."

"It's okay, Bailey. I know you only have my best interest at heart."

Cody took his hand off his shoulder as well and saw a down casted head and vulnerability in Bailey's eyes. Knowing that Bailey felt bad for getting at him but only meaning well to lift of his self-esteem, Cody leaned in close to Bailey. She looked up and her breath hitched.

"Cody..?"

Cody leaned in a little more.

"If you permit me to love you then maybe I may finally get that self-confidence boost you've been hoping for me to get."

Bailey was speechless. She could hardly think of a response to say. Cody grabbed onto Bailey's shoulders and fiercely kissed her. Bailey was caught off guard and almost lost her balance on the couch. But she steadily found center in her weight and crabbed onto Cody's shoulders. Soon after, she melted into the kiss and the two of them fell down on the couch with Cody beneath Bailey. They parted from the kiss to catch their breathes. They looked into one another's eyes knowing what they wanted to do next. Cody and Bailey laid on the couch for a short to take in the moment savoring before they would continue. Once they had time to take a breather, Bailey slips her hands down to the hem of Cody's shirt and pulls it off and tosses it to the ground. Then she caresses his taut pectoral and abdominal muscles.

His heart beating like a drum

Her blood rushing like a river

To her soft mounds of skin

Of her face and chest

A fire in his soul

Burning in the center which is his heart

Her lips cool and soothing like fresh water

Are planted on his heart

Putting out the fire

Tamed and grateful, he cocoons her in his arms

Protecting his savior

Bailey could feel the love radiate from Cody's whole body and could hear his heart beat grow stronger with each passing second. With her ear pressed to his firm chest, she is lulled by the steady rhythm of Cody's heart making a soft pounding sound. But Bailey resists the urge to fall asleep. She is determined to make the night last until it feels like it's been an eternity stuck in the perpetual motion of midnight.

Her head rises

Brown eyes: the wild deep with wooden mystery

Meets with aqua eyes: the ocean

The jazz of water creating green sea foam

At the edge of a yellow beach

Yearning for more, the two lovers connect their souls

Lips mesh

A cave dweller finds a home in a magical mango cave

Soft and sweet like mango flesh

He lays on the tender ground, warm and red

Suddenly, heat rises and a harsh whirl of air pulls him out

Cody pulled his tongue out of Bailey's mouth. They stare at one another's eyes. Their faces gravitate back to their origin but curve to a different path.

Soft cheeks against soft cheeks

His hands take possession to all that belongs to him

Which is her his savior

She gave him the right to have her body

When he needs intimate comfort

Like the sun warming the bare skin

And in turn, she takes possession of him

He gives himself to her

He is her faithful warrior

Letting their hands roam where they want, Cody and Bailey caved more closeness being a little bare skin. They wanted their sun of love to warm them and feel free in their own skin. They desired to expose their precious bodies and be methodically stroked by the other one. They wanted to be free of everything that constricted their true selves.

The two disrobe

From clothes, insecurities, and stress

They escape from the modern world

And travel through their minds

Back to the Forgotten Island

To their secret beach

Naked and in all their glory, Cody and Bailey kiss softly, passionately, tenderly. They let their lips convey their emotions carrying them like a cargo compartment on a train. Their eager and loving hands make delightful conversation with each other's responsive bodies. Quick like the snap of wrist the passionate energy changes between the man and woman. Cody and Bailey move a little faster with stroking hands. Their fingertips become clumsy and grope at any kind skin they can cling to. Cody is fevered with hot desire and pushes Bailey on the couch so he is on top for the time being. He kisses her with a burning fire of lust and squeezes her breasts. Bailey yelps from joy and excitement. Cody rubs his thumbs over her pink nipples and continues to rub them until they get stiff and erect.

Once Cody can see the pink reddish color surface to Bailey's lush breasts, he explores the rest of her body with his hands and lips so the color will deepen to a crimson color. Cody leaves a light trail of kisses in between Bailey's breasts all the way down to her womanhood and proceeds to eat her out until she gets hot and wet and lets out loud, explicit moans. When she can no longer take the heat, Bailey pushes Cody's head away from her pulsating vagina and closes up her legs. Cody pushes himself back up and hovers directly over Bailey. He grabs onto Bailey's legs and ties to pull them apart, but Bailey resists him because she suddenly feels shy and unsure of herself. She keeps begging him not to pull her legs apart and flimsily pushes him away not trying to physically hurt him. But she also doesn't try her hardest because secretly she wants Cody to do what he may please to do to her. There is a miniscule part of her that wants him to dominate her partly because she finds it kinky since Cody isn't the kind of guy to 'dominate' women in general. Cody finally pulls Bailey's legs once he sees that's she lost on her thoughts and plays with her clit. Feeling completely vulnerable, Bailey throws her head back against one of the couch's arms and moans. She figured that Cody liked to torture since he already got her wet and making her get even wetter and hotter. Frustrated, Bailey lifts her head up, pushes Cody down on the couch and grabs onto his penis. She slowly runs her right hand up and down the length of his foreskin and fingers the tip of his penis. Cody groans and grabs onto Bailey's firm ass to hold onto something from preventing himself from falling off the couch. Bailey goes rubs Cody's penis faster and faster until gets hot and becomes erect. After a while, Bailey lets go of Cody's enlarged penis and sees how it goes from hanging down to being in a vertical position. Bailey repositions herself in a comfortable spot and slides her breasts down so Cody's penis goes in between them. Cody moans even louder while Bailey deliberately engages herself in breast sex with his erect penis. After two minutes of having some dirty fun, Bailey gives Cody a sexy smile as she pulls her breasts away from his penis and puts her mouth around the tip of it. Cody pants as Bailey gives him a blowjob. He feels that this one is a little better than the one he received the previous night. He felt an extreme amount of euphoria build up inside of him.

"Oh, good lord, Bailey! I've had enough. We're even now."

Bailey continued to suck on Cody's penis savoring the taste of his hot skin. She pulled away when she needed to breathe. As she took a few deep breathes, she looked down at Cody. His cheeks were as hot and red as his penis. She gave him a soft smile.

"Don't worry, sweetie. We're almost to the end."

Bailey then took Cody's hands and guided them to her breast and purposely rubbed them against her breasts encouraging him to do it on his own. Cody finally found strength again and greedily squeezed her breasts. Bailey dropped her hands from Cody's hands as she could tell he didn't need her help any more. Bailey could feel the urgency of feeling close to together from Cody based on how he squeezed her breasts and so she removed his hands from them. Then she lowered herself down on top of his body and kissed his chest and stomach and caressed his thighs and butt. Cody ran his fingers over Bailey's butt and caressed the backside of her thighs. Bailey brought her lips up from his chest and kissed him on the lips. Cody melted into the kiss and gently rubbed Bailey's rear end. She moaned though the kiss. Both Cody and Bailey could feel the excitement rise through their bodies. Cody detached himself from the kiss and gently pushed Bailey down. He pinned her to the couch and wore a confident smile well.

"Are you ready?"

"Just one question."

"What's that, Bailey?"

"Before we finish, will you let me ride you?"

Cody's smile widened. "Of course, sweetie."

"Okay. Go ahead."

Cody smiled again at Bailey, kissed her forehead and then leaned over to grab his pants and pulled out a condemn. He opened the package and pulled out the condemn. Then he placed it on his erect penis and waited for Bailey to open up her legs to him. Once she was ready, Cody got himself into position and slid inside of Bailey. She twitched and moaned a little but Cody went on to pump in and out of her. He started out slow and then got faster over time. When things were getting really intense, Bailey found the strength to topple over Cody. At once when he was on his back and she still had him inside of her, Bailey began to grind against Cody's penis and rode him like there was no tomorrow. Cody relaxed on the couch enjoying the show as he watched Bailey ride him. He didn't mind being on the bottom. Right before Cody and Bailey reached their climax, both of them were very flustered and hot and Bailey went as fast as she could riding Cody. At the very edge of exploding, Bailey got off Cody and both of them squirted at the same time. Then Bailey collapsed on Cody. Their breaths were heavy, deep, and slow. Cody pulled off the condemn and tossed it to the ground. Then he grabbed the large, blue blanket on the floor after being knocked off from the passionate activity that occurred on the couch and draped it over him and Bailey. Then he draped his arms over Bailey. She nuzzled her head close to the crook of his neck and tickled his neck with her soft breath.

"Bailey."

"Yes, Cody?"

"I think we're good for now."

"I agree."

Cody tightened his grip on Bailey's body and rested his chin on her head.

"What kind of wedding ceremony do you want?"

"Small and outdoors."

"How about we have it near the ocean with just our immediate family and closest family."

"Sounds perfect."

"Bailey?"

"Yes?"

"I know that this may seem weird and kind of stupid, but I want to do it anyway."

Bailey carefully lifted her head up and gazed into Cody's eyes.

"What?"

"I know it's late and weird, but Bailey, will you marry me? Even if I was the only man left on Earth?"

"Of course I'll marry you. I'm sure it slipped your mind when we were already making wedding plans."  
"I'm sorry, Bailey. It's just that I forgot. In a way, I already assumed that we were engaged the way things were going between the two of us."

"It's fine, Cody. You cared enough to remember to ask me and cared enough to put in the effort to make it up to me. But it's taken care of so don't worry."

"Okay."

Bailey smiled and then pecked Cody on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

Bailey then placed her head back to its spot in the crook of Cody's neck. She yawned a little.

"Bailey, you can't fall asleep just yet."

"Why not?"

"It's because we need to get to bed and I need to turn out the lights."

Bailey grumbled and nuzzled her face closer to Cody's neck.

"You're going to have to drag me."

"Fine."

Cody begins to pick up Bailey, but she squirms out of his arms and yelps.

"Not like this!"

Cody sat up and placed Bailey on his lap.

"Then what?"

Bailey blushed and crossed her arms across her still swollen chest.

"It's a little cold to travel to the bed without some coverage."

Cody leaned back.

"You can borrow my shirt and I'll put on my boxers. Then we can carry our clothes to the bedroom."

"I suppose that would be alright."

"By the way, Bailey, what's gotten into you?"

"It's just that…..Do you think we went a little far?"

Cody gently stroked Bailey's hair and rested his hand on her head.

"No. I think it's better this way. You'll be leaving tomorrow and we won't see each for a while longer so it was best that we had a second round of love making. I just hope that we won't have to be separated for much longer. I want you as my wife and hopefully you'll be the mother of my children."

The red color disappeared from Bailey's cheeks and she smiled.

"You're right, Cody. We did nothing wrong."

Cody ran his hand down Bailey's head and rubbed it against her bare back.

"Everything will be fine, Bailey. Come on, let's get some sleep."

"Kay."

Bailey kissed Cody on the lips. Then she hops off Cody's lap and picks up his shirt that is just two feet in front of and slips it over her body. Cody gets up and pulls up his boxers. Bailey picks up her clothes and so does Cody. They walk together to Cody's room and put their clothes in separate, neat piles. Cody goes out and turns off his iPod, properly disposes of the used condemn and turns out the lights. He walks back to his bedroom and looks over at the guest room. He looked at Bailey's bag and thought it was a waste of time to make her drop off her belongings in a room that she wouldn't use. He quickly crossed the hall and grabbed her belongings and transferred them to his bedroom. He thought that she belongs to him then her things belong in his bedroom. But they share the bedroom then it should be _their_ bedroom. Cody renamed his bedroom to 'their' bedroom in his head and placed Bailey's belongings on the floor on the side of the bed that Bailey slept. It was her side of the bed. Once Cody placed Bailey's belongings next to the bed, he looked up and didn't see Bailey anywhere in the room.

"Bailey?"

Bailey came back in the bedroom.

"Bailey!"

"Oh hi, Cody. Ready for bed?"

"Where were you?"

"I went to the bathroom."

"Oh."

Bailey walked over to the bed and climbed underneath the covers.

"Cody, are you coming?"

"Actually, I'm going to use the bathroom too. I'll be back in a bit."

"Okay."

Cody rushed to the bathroom and closed the door. He flipped the lid of the toilet and pulled down his boxers and did his business. As he waited for himself to drain of all liquid, Cody was shocked how much was inside of him. But he wasn't completely surprised considering what occurred. Once Cody had emptied out his system, he pulled up his boxers, flipped down the lid and flushed. Then he washed his hands and returned to his and Bailey's bedroom. When he got there, Bailey had already turned over the covers so he wouldn't have to worry about turning them over himself. He got inside the covers and pulled them over him and Bailey. He looked over at her and saw that she was resting on her side. Cody placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Bailey?"

Bailey rolled over and sat up straight facing Cody.

"Hmm?"

Cody pulled Bailey close and embraced her.

"Thank you for a wonderful time and for loving me. I'll be sad when you leave tomorrow."

Bailey wrapped her arms around Cody.

"You know, I'll still be here to have breakfast with you."

Cody began to rub Bailey's back in slow circles.

"I know. I just want to know how glad I am that you're in my life."  
"I'm glad to hear that. But don't worry, Cody. I won't be gone for long."

Cody tightened his grip on Bailey.

"You better be back here for the wedding."

Bailey lightly laughed. "I will."

Cody did not let go of Bailey.

"Cody, you know I will not leave you like I left Jake. You know exactly why I left him."

Cody didn't say anything.

"Cody, could you please let me go? I need to breath."

Cody remained silent but complied to Bailey's request. When Bailey could lean back to look into Cody's eyes, she could see sadness and pain in them. She reached over and tenderly stroked one of his cheeks.

"Cody, look at me."

Cody looked up at Bailey.

"Bailey, when can I see you again?"

"When you have time to visit me. Hopefully when you come to visit that we'll finalize our wedding plans and maybe you could get my father's approval. I want him and my mom to at least want to attend the wedding."

"Of course, Bailey."

"So, are you good?"

"Just one last thing."

"What's that?"

"I'm sorry that I didn't propose you in the proper way and I'm sorry that I didn't have a ring ready."

"That's okay, Cody. All I need to know is that you love me and that you want to marry me someday."

"I just wish that I had something to offer you."

"I think you already gave me something that you didn't realize would suffice for a promise to get married."

"What's that?"

"The pearl necklace."

Cody looked down at the pearl necklace around Bailey's neck. He had forgotten that she never took it off from the previous night.

"Oh. I guess that could work. I forgot that you still had it on."

Cody lifts his head back up to face Bailey. She softly smiles at him.

"It works. I think it's better than a ring. Besides, we still have to pick out wedding rings. That'll be more important to think about than an engagement ring considering where our relationship is now."

"You're right, Bailey."

"Great. So, are you all ready to go to sleep?"

"Yes."

Cody kissed Bailey on the nose and then laid down. Bailey turned off the light, laid down and cuddled with Cody. Feeling warm and comfortable, both of them fell asleep instantly.

To Be Continued…


	19. GoodbyeFor Now

It was nine in the morning when Cody woke up. He blinked a few times to adjust to his surroundings and when he could focus his eyesight on the world around him, he looked to either side of him until he spotted Bailey snugly sleeping in his arms. She was in his shirt from the night before. He could feel his manhood rub against the boxers he threw back on his body. Cody rested his chin on Bailey's shoulder and yawned. He remembered that it was Sunday which meant that Bailey would have to leave him. He didn't like the thought of Bailey leaving him, but he knew she had to return to her home and job in Kansas before they get married and live together. Cody didn't know what he would do next. H knew that he would have breakfast with Bailey and see her off, but he didn't know what he should do at that moment while he was in bed with Bailey. He didn't know if he should wake her or let her wake herself. Cody felt so unsure and anxious. He wanted to wake Bailey up but not wake her up all at once. Cody decided the former and leaned over to kiss Bailey on the cheek. His wish came true as he saw Bailey's eyes flutter open.

"Bailey?"

Bailey sleepily turned her head toward Cody.

"Good morning, Cody."

Cody smiled. He could feel butterflies flutter in his stomach.

"Good morning, Bailey."

Then he leaned in and pecked Bailey on the lips.

"How did you sleep?"

"Fine. You?"

"Like a log, Bailey."

"Cody, you know I have to go. We can't stay in bed forever."

"I know."

"I need to pack."

"Do you have to do that now?"

"No. But sooner would be better than later."  
"I wish you didn't have to go."

"But I have to. You know that, Cody."

"I know. But I'd wish you wouldn't get to talking about business this early."

"It would have eventually come up."

"I hate that you're right."

"I'm sorry, Cody. But we won't have to spend much more time away from each other if we're quick and efficient now."

"You're right. But—"

Bailey pressed a finger against Cody's lips.

"There's no use in talking about it. You'll see soon that we'll back in each other's arms. It'll take some time to be apart from each other but before you know it we'll be together again."

Cody stayed silent. Bailey slipped her finger off Cody's lips and then slid her body out from beneath the covers. She rummaged for a clean pair of underwear and wiggled her fine and thin body into them. Cody half mindedly got out of bed and got dressed himself. He was tempted to turn toward Bailey while she got dressed but he prevented himself from doing so. He didn't want to complicate things. He wanted to make Bailey's departure as painless as possible. Once Cody was dressed, he walked pass Bailey as she was busy packing and went into the kitchen to get started on breakfast. Cody couldn't decide what he should cook for him and Bailey. After some time of thinking, Bailey casually came into the kitchen and fixed herself a bowl of Cheerios cereal and a glass of orange juice. Cody felt that would be the best kind of breakfast for a day like this one. He soon followed Bailey's example and joined her at the table. They ate utter silence not wanting to say anything. They wanted to make the departure as painless as possible which meant keeping quiet until Bailey would reach the front door and leave.

After the quick and silent breakfast, Cody and Bailey cleaned up and then Bailey grabbed her belongings. She headed for the door and Cody followed her. He wanted to make sure she got to her rental car safely. Once they were at the door, Bailey turned to Cody.

"Cody."

"Bailey."

"It was nice staying with for the weekend."

"I'm glad you came."

Bailey softly smiled.

"I'll see you later."

"Do you have a preference when I should come over?"

"Two weeks should be good."

"Okay. So after two full weeks, I'll come see you and make some final plans for the wedding and get your parents to like me."

"That's the plan."

"Um. Bailey?"

"Yes, Cody?"

"Please, have a safe trip back to Kansas."

"I will."

Cody then leaned in and gave Bailey a soft goodbye kiss on the lips.

"Good bye for now."

"Good bye, Cody. I'll be waiting for you."

Cody smiled.

"I'll be counting the days until I get to see you again."

"That's good to know."

"Will you contact me when you get home to let me know that got there safely?"

"Yes."

"Okay then."

Bailey gave Cody a reassuring kiss on the cheek.

"Bye. Cody."

"Bye, Bailey."

Bailey stepped out of the door and headed for her rental car. Cody watched Bailey get into the rental car with careful eyes. Once she was in, he waited for her to start up the engine. When the car came alive, Bailey backed it away from his house and drove away in the streets of Boston where she would return the car with a full tank of gas and then catch a flight at Login International Airport. As soon as Cody could no longer see Bailey's rental car, he sighed to himself and then closed the door and went on with his life. He carried on his mundane Sunday routine. It was just him for the next two weeks. It would be two painful, long weeks until he would see his beautiful Bailey again.

Most of the day, Cody did some work, read, did some yoga and had lunch and dinner by himself. He retired to his bedroom earlier than usual and looked around the desolate walls. Everything seemed so empty to him. Cody scavenged through his bedroom until he found his journal that he kept while he was on the island with Bailey. He got comfortable in his bed and started to read his journal. He stopped at a random entry that had to do with his feelings for Bailey and he got an idea for the wedding. He closed the journal and placed it on his bedside table before he turned out the light and went to sleep. All he had to do was mention the idea to Bailey's father and get his approval to marry Bailey.

To Be Continued…


	20. Quick Reuinion And Release

For two painful weeks that seemed to go on endlessly, Cody could finally hop onto a plane and head for Kettlecorn, Kansas. Cody arrived at Bailey's home quarter to five in the afternoon. He knocked on the front door as a cloud of dust sifted through the warm air.

"Bailey?"

The only response Cody got was the soft tapping of feet hitting a wooden floor. Cody knocked again but harder.

"Bailey?!"

After three precise seconds, the door opened up and Cody came face-to-face with a somewhat disheveled Bailey. The rest of her was fine except for her strained eyes.

"Hi, Bailey."

"Hi, Cody. Come in."

Bailey quickly returned to her work at the table as Cody had to help himself into the door and close it behind him. As soon as he plopped his suitcase on the floor next to the couch, he tentatively walked over to Bailey who was slouched over her paperwork with her hands on her temples going in small circles. Cody placed a firm yet gentle hand on Bailey's right shoulder.

"Bailey? What's wrong, sweetie? Is it your job?"

Bailey straightened out her back and dropped her hands down to the table top but she had yet to look at Cody.

"No, Cody. It's not my work. It's my parents."

Cody's hand tensed up on Bailey's shoulder as he feared for the worse.

"What about your parents?"

Bailey finally looked up at Cody with sincere eyes.

"I'm afraid that once they meet you that we won't approve of us getting married. I'm especially afraid of what my dad will think of you. The last time they saw you was at my and Jake's wedding and they wondered who you were. I told them that you were at the wedding because you and I were on the island together and my dad instantly had a slight mistrust for you. I'll really afraid of what he could do to you because he already doesn't like you."

"What about your mom?"

"She'll be fine once you show her what kind of guy you are. But's it's my dad that I'm worried about."

"Why?"

Bailey suddenly stood up from her chair and stared into Cody's eyes.

"I know I shouldn't say this kind thing even though I'm an adult since I was raised as a proper farmer's daughter, but I got to say that my dad can be a…"

"A what?"

"A hard ass…sometimes."

"Oh. Why would he act that? You told me how caring he was to you, your, Grammy Pickett, and your mom. I kind of admire for him for being so content being around so many females considering that, by your description of him, he would like to have a few sons around but he's fine what he's got."

"Cody, please believe me. Stay on your guard."

"Okay, Bailey. I promise to look out for your father. I'll try my best to convince why he should trust me and why he should give his approval for me to marry you."

Bailey still looked a little uptight. Cody placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Bailey, why don't you take a load off? Maybe we can relax a little before we head over to your parents' home?"

"Hmmmm…"  
Cody could see concern and despair all over his Bailey's face and he didn't like it at all. He didn't like seeing his Bailey looking so tense and uncomfortable. He braced her in his arms and held her tight and slowly rocked her for a few moments before he just had them stand still.

"Bailey?"

"Yes?"

Cody could feel Bailey cling to his chest. He could tell that she had shed a few tears because they fell on his shirt. He stroked her hair with one hand and cradled her back with the other one.

"Do you want a drink to calm your nerves?"

"No thank you."

"Are you sure? Not even a glass of water?"

"Well, maybe I could have water. I don't want to get dehydrated."

"Would it be okay if I got you some water?"

"That would be great."

"Kay."

Cody carefully pulled Bailey away from him and dropped his arms to his side. He brushed his lips against her right cheek and then found his way to the kitchen. Bailey sat back down in her chair and finished filling out paperwork for one of her patients. When she was done with the paperwork, Cody came back out with two glasses. One was taller than the other one. He gave Bailey the taller one and smiled at her as an attempt to calm her.

"Here's your water, Bailey."

Bailey gratefully took the glass of water.

"Thank you, Cody."

Then Cody took a seat next to Bailey and scooted his chair close to her. Bailey mindlessly leaned on Cody's shoulder and drank her water. When she took a few small gulps of her water, she stopped and looked at Cody. He had just finished his third swallow of his drink.

"What did you get for yourself?"

"Gin and tonic."

"Oh. I see."

"Do you want some?"

"No. That's okay. I probably shouldn't right now."

"Okay. But just so you know, you can have some from my glass if you change your mind at the last minute."

"Thanks for the offer, but I think I'll be okay. I have my water."

Cody flung an arm around Bailey's shoulder.

"And you have me to help you."

Bailey looked at Cody's hand on her shoulder and then she looked at him. She gave him a weak smile and cuddled close to him cradling her glass of water.

"And I have you."

Cody kissed Bailey on the head and then released her. She lifted her head up and continued to drink her water while he sipped his gin and tonic. When Cody was nearly finished with his drink, he took a moment to stop.

"Bailey?"

"Yes, Cody?"

"Are you ready to head over to your parents' home?"

"Almost."

"Well, how much longer?"

"Why do you ask? Are you ready to go?"

"Pretty much."

Bailey looked at Cody and he looked at her.

"Okay. I guess we can go. Let's get into my car."

"Kay."

Bailey got up from her spot and Cody got up after her. Before she could move any further from the table, Bailey's breath hitched and she began to shake a little. Cody immediately wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back while rocking her.

"Bailey, it's going to be okay."

Bailey calmed down a little bit and pushed herself out of Cody's embrace. Then she took a few deep breathes and moved her hands down in a methodical way down her face imitating the motion of breathe. She calmed down and placed her hands at her sides. Then, in one swift movement, Bailey grabbed Cody's glass of gin and tonic, downed the rest and then placed the glass back down on the table. She made a face and then her cheeks filled with red and came to life.

"Woo. Now I feel better. Come on, Cody. You got to meet my parents."

Bailey quickly went off to get her keys from the basket in the kitchen on a counter while Cody casually walked to the door. Once Bailey was at the door and had opened it, Cody stared at her. She looked up at him.

"What is it, Cody?"

"I didn't get my 'welcome back' kiss."

Bailey blushed.

"Oh. Sorry."

"It's okay. So?"

"Um…"

Bailey shyly rocked to and fro and the tips of her heels. Cody inwardly chuckled and then grabbed Bailey by the arms and planted his earning lips onto her soft ones. Bailey muffled a yelp and then blinked a few times. But once the initial shock passed her by, she melted into the kiss and snaked her arms around Cody's neck so she would fall over since her knees felt like Jell-O at the moment. Cody pressed his body against Bailey's which cause her to lean against on one of the frames of the door way. Cody slid his tongue down her mouth with ease and used one of his hands to caress her side. Bailey moaned and her cheeks turned a deeper shade of red. Bailey gently pushed Cody away and rubbed her cheeks for a short while.

"There. You got your 'welcome back' kiss. Now, can we please go?"

Cody smirked.

"Yes, Bailey."

"Good. Maybe if you behave yourself that you'll get more later."

"I think I'll be willing to wait."

"Good."

Bailey grabbed Cody's hand and led him out of the door behind her. Once they were on the porch, Bailey quickly turned around and locked to door. Then she grabbed Cody's hand and they walked to her car. Once they got inside the car and had their seatbelts on, Bailey started up the engine and drove her car away from her current home and headed for her childhood home for Cody to meet her parents. Behind the compact car was a trail of dust and dirt flying up in the air by a foot.

To Be Continued…


	21. When It Comes To Her Father

Bailey killed the engine once she and Cody reached her old family home. She looked over at Cody and he looked at her.

"You know, I forgot to say this to you and I figure I should it now before we go inside."

"What's that?"

"I missed you so much. Some nights, I had trouble falling asleep because I wasn't your arms to fall asleep in. Those nights were really hard on me because it took me forever to fall asleep."

"I missed you too, Bailey. I missed you like crazy. I wasn't sure that I was going to make it for the two weeks, but my determination to getting your parents to like me was my goal and reason to get through the two weeks. Plus, I knew that seeing your smile was worth going through two weeks of hell. I'm so glad to see you again, Bailey."

Bailey smiled.

"That's sweet, Cody."

"I only try to make you happy. Sometimes I succeed and sometimes I fail, but my main goal is to always keep you happy."

"Isn't that what most men's goals are when it comes to women?"

"Only if they're in love and that they know they're a good relationship at the most."

"What's our relationship to you?"

"It's a great one."

"Then our relationship must be really special to you."

"It is."

Cody kissed Bailey on the lips.

"Come on. I want to meet your parents and your Grammy."

"Alright. Have it your way."

Cody playfully stuck his tongue out at Bailey. She mirrored his action and lightly whacked him. He veined pain and then laughed. He lightly slapped her shoulder and she pretended to pout. Cody then took Bailey in his arms and rubbed her arm. She giggled and then slipped out of his arms.

"Now we can go."

"Alright!"

Cody and Bailey get out of the car and Bailey locks it. Then she takes Cody's hand and walks with him to the front porch and knocks on the door three times. Soon enough, Eunice Pickett answers the door. A smile instantly finds it way on her cheerful face as she can see her daughter came home for a visit. Eunice widened her arms and hugged her.

"Bailey! You're home."

Bailey hugged her mom back before she was released from the hug.

"Hi, mama. I brought someone with me."

"Who?"

Bailey grabbed Cody and brought him into view.

"Do you remember Dr. Cody Martin from the wedding?"

"Oh. Sure I do. How are you, Dr. Martin?"

"You can call me, Cody, Mrs. Pickett, and I'm just fine."

"Oh good."

Cody extended his right hand for Eunice to take.

"It's nice to see you again, Mrs. Pickett."

Eunice gave Cody a sincere smile and shook his hand.

"Likewise, Cody. Please, come in."

"Thank you."

Cody laced his fingers with Bailey and walked into the house with Eunice in front and Bailey behind him. When they reached the couch, Eunice directed that they relax a little while she got them something to drink. Cody and Bailey sat down on the couch next to each other. Light chatter lifted from Cody and Bailey's voices until Eunice came over with two glasses of lemonade. Cody and Bailey took the lemonade and took a few sips. Eunice joined the two of them on the couch sandwiching Bailey between her and Cody.

"So, what's going on?"

Bailey looked over at Eunice.

"Mama, Cody and I have something very important to tell you."

"What's that?"

"We're getting married."

"What?"

"We're getting married. Cody and I decided that we want a small ceremony outside with only our closest family members and friends. We thought we'd let you guys know and we hope you'll approve of our marriage."

"I'm just so…shocked. How did this happen?"

"Well, mama, you know how I told you and daddy how Cody was with me on the island?"

"Yes…"

"Well, Cody's one of the reasons why I called off the wedding."

"Reasons? What do you mean, Bailey?"

"I was planning to call off the wedding long before the ceremony but then I got stranded on the island with Cody. I didn't love Jake the way he loved me and I didn't think it would be fair for either one of one if we had pursued a marriage which really would be a sham."

"You mean you never loved Jake?"

"Not the way a future wife should. I love him like a brother."

"Oh….But how is Cody another reason why you called off the wedding?"

"I fell in love with him and my feelings for him gave me the right push to let Jake know I didn't want to marry him. I would have told Jake sooner but he didn't give me the time of day to express my true feelings and he admitted his mistake after he had a few drinks and sobered up after the failed ceremony. We had a nice little talk and everything was fine then."

"So, you and Cody are in love with each other and you two want to get married soon with only having a small ceremony?"

"Yes. We figured it would be too much of a hassle and it would be too awkward if we invited everybody back to our wedding. That's why we decided on a small ceremony and we're hoping that our parents will come. Will you and daddy and Grammy come?"

"I'm sure Grammy Pickett won't mind and I could come. I'm just worried about your father. When he heard about Cody, he thought that Cody stole you from Jake and that it's his fault for the wedding being called off."

"I know, mama. I'm worried about what daddy will say. But that's why I brought Cody with me."

"That's right, Mrs. Pickett. Bailey convinced me that I should come over here and prove to your husband why I'm a good guy and why I'll be a good husband to Bailey…and maybe a good father to her children as well."

Eunice's eyes went wide from the mention of Cody and Bailey considering to have kids.

"You mean, you two are very serious?"

Cody nodded his head. "Yes. We deeply love each other and we've been looking at places to buy so we can live together."

"You two have been looking at Real Estate already?"

"Yes, mama. That's how serious and committed Cody and I are. We love each other very, very much and we're not going to stop loving each other no matter what."

"Well, I guess there's nothing much else to say."

"Mama?"

Eunice smiled and then pulled both Cody and Bailey into a big bear hug.

"I'll be happy to attend your wedding."

"That's great, mama, but could you please let us breath?"

"Oh, sorry."

Eunice then had let Cody and Bailey go.

"Thanks, mama. Now as I was saying…"

"You were telling me that you and Cody want to get married, live together and eventually have children."

"Yes. So, do we have your approval?"

"Of course."

"I'm so glad, mama. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Now, I just need to break the news to daddy."

"How will you tell him?"

"I don't know. I'll just straight up tell him."

"Are you sure you want to do that, Bailey?"

"Yes, mama. I think this will be for the best."

"Okay. Just so you know, you have my support."

"Thank you, Mrs. Pickett."

"No problem."

Cody then had set down his glass of lemonade and patted down Bailey's shoulder before he got up from the couch.

"Well, if you'll excuse me, ladies, but I need to use the bathroom."

"It's up the stairs and it's the first door to your right."

"Thank you, Mrs. Pickett."

Cody left Bailey and Eunice to themselves.

"Well, he seems like a good man, Bailey."

"He is."

"Are you sure? Does he treat you right? Does he pay attention to what you say and does he respect what your thoughts are? Does he support you in anything that you do and will do?"

"Yes to all those questions."

"Hm. I guess if you find Cody to be a good man then you must be right about him because you usually are a good judge of character."

"Thanks, mama."

"Now, the only way if when you'll tell your father."

Just then, Clyde came in. "Tell me what?"

Eunice cringed and Bailey stiffened up. Clyde walked up to his wife on the couch and then noticed Bailey. She shyly stood up as a smile formed on his face.

"Bailey! You're home, pumpkin!"

Then Clyde takes Bailey in his arms and lifts her from the ground while giving her a big bear hug. After a few seconds, he lets her down and lets go of her.

"So, Bailey, what brings you here back home?"

"Daddy, I have something important to tell you."

"What's that?"

Eunice tugged on Clyde's long shirt sleeve.

"Clyde, why don't you sit down for this? It's kind of big news."

"It is?"

"Yes."

"Okay. If you say so, Eunice."

Clyde sits down and Bailey waits until he is comfortable on the couch before she tells him.

"Okay, so daddy. First thing's first: I want to apologize again for what happened at the wedding."

"Oh, Bailey, it's okay. I had a feeling that you didn't out your heart in the relationship."

"Well, yeah… Anyway, do you know how I mentioned Cody to you and mama?"

"Yes?"

"Well, he's here."

"Why?"

"Cody and I are going to get married and we would appreciate if you gave us your permission and support for us to get married."

Clyde was absolutely stunned. He didn't like what he was hearing and it was difficult for him to process. Presently, Cody came down the stairs and walked toward the couch without even noticing that Clyde that was on the couch.

"Hey, Bailey…"

Bailey gave Cody a look that told him to look over at the couch. Cody suddenly looked over and saw Clyde. He made two steps forward, smiled and extended his right hand out for Clyde to take.

"Hi, Mr. Pickett. It's nice to finally meet you."

Clyde discreetly glared at Cody. He didn't like him at all.

"Bailey told me about the wedding. You plan to marry my daughter."

"Yeah. I hope that's okay. I wouldn't want to have any bad blood between us after Bailey called off her and Jake's wedding."

Clyde slowly rose from the couch. Eunice followed him example.

"Why don't we take some time bond? Then we can talk."

Cody lowered his right hand to his side.

"Um, sure, Mr. Pickett. That's fine with me."

Clyde feigned a smile.

"Good. If you're going to be a part of this family, you may as well get a feel for what we do here."

Seeing no danger in the proposition, Cody casually shrugged his shoulders.

"Fair enough, Mr. Pickett. I'm willing to work for your trust. I want to prove to you that I am capable of being a good husband to Bailey."

"Good. I'm sure you won't have any problem in doing a few chores and tasks to do to let me what kind of man you can be."

"Okay."

Clyde took Cody by the shoulder and ushered him toward the back door.

"Let's start in the back yard and work our way to the front."

Clyde and Cody went through the back door.

To Be Continued…


	22. Emotions Flare Up

**I'm so sorry you guys. I thought I would have a slight difficulty with this chapter but obviously my brain needed a mental vacation. Unfortunately, I sort of got distracted ( watching Inuyasha) on the way and got busy with school work. However, I have to admit that I am obsessed with one class that I can't help but care about doing well in the class. Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter. If not then I'll try to make it better or whatever.**

Bailey's voice was heavy with worry.

"What is daddy planning to do to Cody?"

Eunice placed a gentle hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"I'm sure it's nothing to fret about, Bailey."

"I'm not so sure, mama."

"Oh, come now, Bailey. I'm sure your father means no harm. I bet your father is just getting to know Cody while sitting down wicking two sticks."

Bailey was not assured in the slightest from her mother's words. She actually felt more nauseous and worried than before. She began to pace around the room.

"Mama, I saw that look daddy gave to Cody. You know the look. I got to stop him and clear things up."

Eunice didn't want to admit that Bailey was right about the kind of look Clyde gave to Cody, but she wanted to let Bailey feel better and not worry too much. She hoped if she assured Bailey that nothing bad would happen to Cody that it would come true. Eunice grabbed Bailey by the arm.

"Bailey, everything will be okay."

"No, mama! Nothing will be okay. I need to go after them."

Eunice tightened her grip on her nervous daughter.

"Bailey, why don't you calm yourself down in the bathroom? Splash some water on your face. I'll be in the kitchen if you need me."

Suddenly, the memory of drinking plenty of liquids came to the front of Bailey's mind and her bladder felt full. Bailey knew that she couldn't ignore her bodily needs and she thought that maybe it wouldn't hurt to also splash some cold water on her face. She looked at her mom and carefully took her hand off her arm.

"I think I'll do that, mama."

Eunice softly smiled at Bailey.

"Okay, Bailey. I'll be down here if you need me."

"Thanks, mama."

"You're welcome."

Bailey goes up the stairs and goes to the bathroom. Eunice takes the half empty glasses of lemonade and dumps the remaining contents in the kitchen sink and cleans them.

Meanwhile outside of the house, Clyde had put Cody to work. He started him out slow with an easy task and he would gradually work him so hard that he would think twice about being part of his family. Clyde was on his guard with Cody. He would watch him like a hawk when he would be around his daughter. Ever little mistakes Cody made, which was miniscule, Clyde yelled at him or lectured him and discreetly verbally abused him. With the first few sweat drops, Cody could tell that he would have an extremely hard time getting Bailey's father to like him. However, from that moment on, Cody slowly lost hope in getting Clyde's approval. As he carried a crate, Cody was contemplating to storm off from the house with Bailey. But he knew he couldn't force her to leave her family. Just as Cody had set down the crate on the hay covered ground and was dripping sweat, Clyde criticized him telling him where exactly he should put the crate. All that could run through his head was that Clyde should have told him where to put the crate before letting him set it down in the allegedly incorrect spot.

In the bathroom Bailey had washed her hands after using the toilet. She stared at herself in the mirror and took a few deep breathes. She could feel herself feel hot so she splashed some cold water on her face. Then she stared at herself.

"Okay. It's going to be alright. If daddy is giving Cody a hard then set him straight and make him make amends with Cody. But I don't know if daddy is giving Cody a hard time or not. The only way I'll know if I go find out myself. Yes, I'll do that."

Bailey pushes away from the mirror and got out of the bathroom a little confident about herself and about her plan of action. Bailey went down the stairs and walked to the back door. She reached for the door knob but then paused. She was in the midst of changing her mind. She was afraid that she might make matters worse than they may be. She didn't want to strain her relationship with either her father or Cody. But she also thought that if something bad was happening between Cody and her father then she would feel bad if she didn't intervene. Bailey felt confused about what she should do. She thought she had a plan but she lost her confidence. Bailey pulled back from the door and stood at a distance from the kitchen window. She looked out through the window and saw Cody. He seemed to be drenched in sweat and looked frustrated and so fatigued that he could faint at any given moment. Then Bailey saw her father come into view. He approached Cody and seemed to act hostile toward him. Bailey furrowed her eyebrows. She waited and witness through the window that her father was having a yelling match with Cody. Bailey didn't like what she was seeing. She bolted through the back door and stepped in on Cody and Clyde's mini verbal bout.

"Daddy!"

Before Clyde to grab onto Cody's shirt, he turned around and saw Bailey. Cody looked over at Bailey. He wasn't sure she there, but he was glad to see her. Clyde smiled at Bailey and acted innocent.

"Bailey, sweetie, what are you doing here? I thought you would in the kitchen with your mother."

"What are you doing to Cody?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, pumpkin."

"Why does Cody look like he's going to faint?'

"Bailey, why don't you go help your mom in the house? "

"Daddy, what's going on?"

"Bailey—"

Bailey got frustrated with her father. She got red in the face.

"Tell me what you're doing!"

Both Cody and Clyde were startled by the sight of Bailey raising her face and her face turning tomato red.

"Bailey?"

Bailey ignored her father. She took a different approach and looked over at Cody.

"Cody, how do you feel?"

"Not so good."

"Do you want to rest for a little while?"

"That would be good. I wouldn't want to pass out."

Bailey approached Cody and took one of his sweaty palms.

"Come on, Cody. I'll help you into the house to rest."

Clyde stopped Bailey by holding onto one of her shoulders.

"Bailey, Cody's working."

Bailey glared at her father.

"But you're working him like a dog! He needs to rest. It's not healthy or safe to overwork him."

"He is a dog."

Cody was too tired and drained energy to be angry, but he lent his unrealized anger through Bailey. She jerked her shoulder out of Clyde's grip and ushers Cody to the back door. Before they enter the house, Bailey turns toward Clyde and glares at him.

"You're the dog!"

Then quickly, Bailey ushers Cody back into the house and slams the door behind her. Clyde gets angry for his daughter's outrageous behavior. He marches into the house and catches Bailey laying Cody down on the couch. He storms over to Bailey, but he runs into Eunice.

"Clyde, why don't you sit down?"

"Do you know what our daughter said to me?! She needs to be taught a lesson!"

"She's not a child anymore, Clyde. Do you know what you could have done to Cody's health and to your relationship with your daughter?"

"Why are you talking nonsense, Eunice?"

"Why are you thinking nonsense? Clyde, settle down. You may just lose more than a daughter if you don't cool down."

"I don't need this right now. I'm going to talk to Bailey."

"I wouldn't talk to her now if I was you."

"Nonsense. She just blew her top."

"But Clyde-"

Clyde waved away Eunice and approached the couch. Bailey was sitting on Cody's side, stroking his hair while he rested on the couch. Bailey turned her head and saw the man who lent his sperm to her mother to help create her. Bailey turned back to Cody and continued to stroke his forehead.

"What do you want, Clyde?"

Clyde felt a stab go through his heart. Did he hear correctly? Did his own daughter just called him by his first name? Did she lose respect for him? No. It couldn't be. She probably was just being stubborn.

"Bailey, you don't have to baby him. He should get back to working. He hasn't finished his tasks."

"You can finish them yourself, Clyde."

"Okay! That enough, missy! You cut the stubborn act right now and come to your sense! You do not disrespect toward you father!"

"You're not me father. My father is dead to me."

"You take that back! You are not to have dinner tonight and you will work for every bit you have for any upcoming meals!"

"I don't have to listen to you. I'm not a child and I don't have any respect for you. Why should I respect someone who doesn't respect me and every person who is important to me especially my fiancé?"

"Bailey, you're being ridiculous."

"I don't care. You're an asshole."

Clyde and Eunice gasped.

"Bailey, you don't really mean that, do you?"

"I do, mama. You know how unreasonable Clyde is being. I'm tired of him treating like I'm still a child. He could have seriously hurt Cody and cause him to dehydrate and you're taking his side?!"

"No. I'm just trying to—"

"Mama, please. Not now. If you know someone is on the verge of dehydrating and they're being treated like a dog when they don't deserve such treatment, what would you do?"  
Eunice backed off.

"That's what I though, mom."

Cody coughed.

"Bailey, could you please get me some water?"

"I'll get it."

"Thanks, Mrs. Pickett."

"Don't you dare get that water, Eunice! Bailey should get the water and if she does that, she'll have to speak with me first."

Eunice ignored Clyde and went off to get the water for Cody. She knew it was his ego speaking. Sooner or later, he would come to his senses. Bailey ignored her father and resumed looking after Cody.

"Bailey?!"

Bailey heard that her father yelled at her, but she rather pay attention to Cody at the moment. She would good and ready to talk to her so-called father once he's realized that he went overboard on how treated Cody. Bailey continued to stroke Cody's sweat-drenched forehead and as soon as her mom got a glass of water she took the glass and helped Cody drink the water. Once it was half way empty, Bailey pulled the glass away from Cody. In the meantime, Clyde had been seething. He saw Cody as a pest purposely tearing apart his family. He didn't understand why Bailey chose him over Jake.

"Cody, are you okay?"

"I will be for the moment. Why don't you settle things with your father?"

"Cody, I don't have a father. You know that."

"Please, Bailey. I would hate myself if I was reason your family split up. Do it if not for the sake of your family, but for the sake. Please? You got to try. You two have a lot of unfinished business with each other."

"Will you be alright?"

"I'm sure your mom will look after me while you talk things out with your dad."

"I don't know…"

"Bailey."

"Yes, Cody?"

"Has your dad ever been known to be over-protective?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"I just thought I would ask."

Bailey didn't get what Cody meant by his question but she had a strange feeling that asked her that question for a reason. She gently laid his down against the couch's arm.

"Okay. I'll talk with him outside."

"Be careful, Bailey."

"I will."

Bailey softly stroked Cody's face and then got up from the couch. She turned around and stared at Clyde.

"We're going to finish this outside."

Clyde suddenly became somewhat docile compared to his previous behavior but he still was hard like a rock. He knew that he daughter meant business with the kind of glare that she gave him.

"Fine."

"We're going to finish this issue out on the front porch."

"Fine."

Bailey quickly walked off and slammed the front door behind her waiting for Clyde. Cody watched Clyde with careful eyes as he followed Bailey outside. Eunice walked over to the couch and looked down at Cody.

"I hope this doesn't end in tragedy."

"Me too, Mrs. Pickett. But if you're concerned about what will happen between Bailey and your husband then you could look through the window to oversee the conversation outside.

"I guess I could do that to keep an eye on them. Do you think Bailey meant every word she said?"

"I'm not sure. Do you think Mr. Pickett meant every word he said, Mrs. Pickett?"

"I'm not sure."

"I guess we'll have to hope for the best."

"I guess you're right, Cody….By the way, I'm sorry that this happened on your first visit here."

"Apology accepted, Mrs. Pickett. Even if I don't like Mr. Pickett, doesn't mean I should penalize you, Bailey and the rest of your family for Mr. Pickett's actions."

"Oh, thank you, Cody. You're such a forgiving and fair person. I can see why Bailey fell in love with you."

All Cody could do was smile. Eunice smiled back at him.

"Well, I'll be in the kitchen. If you need me for anything just holler."

"I will, Mrs. Pickett. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Eunice went off into the kitchen to clean and organize because she usually did that when she was uptight and stressed about certain happenings in the family.

To Be Continued…


	23. From A Boil To A Simmer

After Bailey and Clyde went outside and Eunice returned to the kitchen to herself busy, Grammy Pickett came down the stairs. She was taking a nap when suddenly she heard so much ruckus downstairs. She went down to investigate. When she got over to the couch, she saw a young blonde haired man resting. He looked extremely fatigued. Eunice was sleeping the floor when she turned her head and saw Grammy Pickett.

"Grammy! You're awake!"

Grammy Pickett looked over at her daughter-in-law.

"Of course, I'm awake. What's been going on? And who's on the couch?"

Eunice had set her broom against the kitchen counter and walked over to her mother-in-law. She had set her down in an overstuffed chair and sat down next to her in an equally overstuffed chair.

"Grammy, Bailey came home to introduce us to her fiancé, Cody, and he and Clyde had a run-in with each other. Clyde blames everything that happened between Bailey and Jake on Cody and now Bailey is having an argument with Clyde. I think she's disowned him as her father considering she referred to him by his first name which is expected since Clyde went AWAL on Cody and Bailey. I tried to settle things down but Clyde is a stubborn old mule with barely any sense left in his brain and Bailey is driven by her emotions."

"So the young man on the couch is Cody, Bailey's to-be husband?"

"Yes."

"He must be fatigued because Clyde had a cow."

"He had more than a cow. He worked Cody so hard that he almost dehydrated."

"That doesn't sound like Clyde. I didn't raise him to be that way."

"I know. And I know that he is not the man I married. There's something awful brewing in his head and we need to bring some sense to him."

"Let me take care of things, Eunice."

"But Grammy, Clyde is meaner and nastier than an angry bull."

"I can handle him. I know how to set him straight."

"Are you sure? Do you want me to come with you?"

"No. That would only anger him further thinking that we're all against him."

"I suppose you're right. But I'll stay close inside."

"Thank you, Eunice."

Grammy Pickett got up from the chair and walked past Cody. However, before she could be on her way, Cody grabbed onto her long sleeve of her dress.

"Ma'am, are you Grammy Pickett?"

Grammy Pickett looked down at Cody.

"I am."

Cody coughed and then forced himself to sit up. He raised his right hand for her to take. They shook hands.

"Nice to finally meet you, Grammy Pickett. Bailey has talked about you fondly. I'm her fiancé, Dr. Cody Martin, but you can call me Cody."

"It's nice to finally meet you too, Cody. You said you were a doctor. Are you a doctor like Bailey?"

"No. That's just a title. I'm an Anthropologist."

"Oh. That sounds like a fine career."

"It is. May I ask where you're going?"

Grammy Pickett simply smiled at Cody.

"I'm going to set my son straight. Discipline him and smack some sense into him."

Cody was about to speak but Grammy Pickett interrupted him.

"Now, Cody, please rest. It's probably the first time that you felt my son's wrath. I am deeply sorry for this happening to you. It's not at all what future in-laws hope to accomplish when meeting a soon-to-be new member of the family."

"I accept your apology. And if I have the strength, I'll accept Mr. Pickett's apology. I'm just concerned if Bailey will ever forgive her father that's all."

Grammy Pickett could see why her favorite granddaughter chose Cody. She patted him on the shoulder.

"Stay here and rest. I'm just going to clean the mess my son made. Even as an adult he can still act like a child at times."

Grammy Pickett then left Cody with his thoughts and walked out through the front door.

While Grammy Pickett was talking with Cody and Eunice, Bailey and Clyde had a brief staring contest on the front porch before either one of them spoke. The one who broke the silence was Bailey. She wanted nothing to do with the man standing before her but she wanted to get it done with so they could move on with their lives. When she spoke up, she didn't look at Clyde; she stared out at the horizon line of the fields and dirt path with the wind brushing over the grass.

"What do you want from me?"

Clyde was confused on Bailey's question. But he slowly understood what she meant.

"Why did you leave Jake?"

"I already told you. I didn't love him the way he loved me. I couldn't possibly marry a man who I saw as a brother, like a kid brother."

"I don't think that you know what you're talking about, Bailey. It's that Cody's fault! He probably tricked you and made up lies about Jake."

Bailey was forced to face Clyde for the sake of showing he ranger towards him. He was making all sorts of nasty assumptions about Cody.

"What's your problem?! Why are pitting the blame on Cody! You haven't even tried to get to know him. What's your problem?! Were in it for the money? Because if that was the case, then I would be surprised at you."

"I wasn't in it for the money! How dare you accuse me of such a thing!"

"How dare you accuse Cody of lying to me about Jake! I already had thought that he wasn't right for me! Cody did nothing but love me and take care of me."

Soon enough, Bailey and Clyde got into a screaming match throwing any means of verbally abusing each other and their ethics. At one point, Bailey was close to tears as Clyde stood over her on the porch steps as she gradually left the porch in an attempt to run away but stayed because she couldn't leave Cody behind. As Clyde criticized Bailey and her relationship with Cody, Bailey felt more hurt and frustrated by the second as her former father towered over her like an all power god of judgment or some authoritative figure to pass judgment on everything and everyone. Before everything went down the gutter and sewers, Clyde could feel being pulled by the ear. He was literally dragged by his ear and brought into the house. When Bailey blinked away her tears that had been threatening to spill throughout the whole argument, she saw a small figure dragging Clyde with them. Bailey cocked her head to the side in confusion and amazement. Did she just see her grandmother drag her father into the house by the ear?

"Grammy?"

Bailey wiped away her ill begotten tears and slowly walked up the porch steps. She walked past Grammy Pickett's rocking chair and looked at for a brief moment. Seeing the rocking chair as a symbol for her grandmother's spirit and character, Bailey had a small smile on her face.

"Thank you."

Then she went inside the house and saw Grammy Pickett scorning her son and telling him what she knew about the situation. The longer and harsher Grammy Pickett's lecture got, the softer Clyde become and the more guilty and stupid he felt. Bailey took one step at time with deliberate action in each bound of her heels. The closer she got the group of people before her, the more progress came and improved. Two steps away from the front door meant Clyde reconciling with Eunice for his behavior. Six more steps away from the front door meant Clyde and Cody talking over things and Clyde apologizing for how he treated Cody. Little by little, Bailey saw positive change among her loved ones except she saw her father as 'Clyde' since certain names refer to certain levels of respect and to her, Clyde meant the man who helped create her. Nothing more and nothing less. But she still respected her mom which resulted in her calling her 'mama' or 'mom'. As soon as Bailey got close enough to the couch and chairs of the living room area, everyone turned their heads toward her. Cody carefully got up the couch and approached Bailey. She was stunned what was going on and didn't much when Cody wrapped his arms her and whispered in her ear that they should take some time to talk in private while the rest of her family disputed some issues before she and her father would fix things between them. All Bailey could do was nod her head and Cody smiled at her.

Bailey barely had a thought in her mind, but knew that some distance from her family and being alone with Cody would be good for her. She was silent for the whole time that she grabbed Cody's hand and led him up to her bedroom where she knew they would have ample privacy to talk about what happened and find some way to mend the broken bonds of her family. Bailey had locked the door of her old bedroom to ensure that there would be no interruptions and then she sat down at the edge of her bed. Cody sat down next to her with his hands on his knees. He looked at her and could tell that she was emotionally drained from all that happened for the entire time she and he meant to drop by for a simple and friendly visit. Instead of the occasion being joyous, it ended in disaster. Cody didn't know what to do. He felt so unsure of what to say to Bailey. He was debating whether or not to stay silent or actually talk things out with her. Bailey sighed out of exhaustion and flopped down on the mattress. Then she turned on her side with her back facing Cody and stared at her pillow. Cody felt so awkward. He wanted to help Bailey, but he didn't know what he should do. He knew that both of them were exhausted in some way. He was physically exhausted and Bailey was emotionally exhausted. Cody thought that maybe the best way to approach the issue was led each other their strengths. Cody could give Bailey emotional support while Bailey helped Cody stay upright. Cody knew it could work if only he knew how to start a conversation with Bailey. He didn't want to provoke her in any unnecessary way, but he had to do something. He turned his head toward her resting body and stared at her. Cody swallowed something down his throat and tightened his grip around his knee caps.

"So, Bailey….What do you want to talk about? We could talk about the weather or we could talk about your childhood. Anything you want to talk about we'll talk about, Bailey. Okay?"

Bailey didn't say anything. She clearly heard what Cody said to her but she had her mind on other things at the moment. Cody didn't want to pressure her so he stayed quiet as well. After some time of staying silent, Bailey found a part of her voice that was somewhat weak.

"Cody, I'm going to rest a little bit. Will you stay by my side?"

"Uh, of course, Bailey."

"Thank you."

Bailey closed her eyes and Cody watched over her. Bailey drifted off to a wondrous place that she knew would ease her mind even if for a brief time. After five minutes of mindful rest and meditation, Bailey opened her eyes. She sat up straight and looked over at Cody.

"Bailey, do you feel better?"

"A little, but not a lot."

"At least it's something. So, what do you want to talk about?"

Bailey rested her head on Cody's shoulder.

"Why does he have to be so difficult?"

"I don't know why."

"He was such a jerk."

"I know. But what happened between him and you was a classic case of good intentions going bad mixed with miscommunication."

Bailey huffed.

"Bailey, I know that this might be hard for you, but you're going to eventually call a truce between the two of you so that all of our lives may move on a little more smoothly."

"Hm."

"I know you can do it, Bailey."

"I know…."

Cody wrapped his right arm around Bailey's shoulder.

"We'll get through this together, Bailey. I promise."

"I hope so."

A thick silence came over Cody and Bailey. It lasted for a length of two minutes that seemed like two decades. Cody sucked in some air when the two minutes had passed and blew out again.

"When will you be ready to go back down the stairs?"

"I don't know, Cody. I know that it isn't now."

"What about in ten minutes?"

"Maybe. We'll see. At the very worst, we'll have to come down when asked to if we can't decide when to leave."

"Fair enough. I won't pressure you into going anywhere."

"Thank you, Cody, for everything."

Cody looked down at Bailey and she looked up at him. He could see the sincerity swirling in her brown eyes and had detected softness in her voice. He could tell that she was just angry at her father and not angry at the rest of the world. He was somewhat relieved by the revelation. He soon realized what Bailey meant and smiled at her.

"You're welcome. The pain and awkwardness is worth it as long as I am by your side."

"Oh, Cody…That's so sw-"

Cody placed his index finger over Bailey's lips.

"You don't have to speak any further. I know. I'm glad you feel that way."

Then Cody removed his finger from Bailey's lips and stared into her eyes with a deep desire to comfort her some way.

"Bailey…"

"Cody?"

"I would hate to see your family split apart because what happened, but I also don't want to force you to forgive your father even if it meant making our lives better. Your happiness is very important to me and I'm going to do anything to stifle your happiness. But I just wished I knew what to do to comfort you. I feel so useless if I can't give you some emotional support."

"But you have already. You've been talking to me and staying by my side."

"But I don't think that is enough."

"Well, I don't know what to say. Maybe you have done all you could and it really is a hopeless situation."

"No! I'm not going to let you give up like that and I'm not going to give up on you. There must be something that I can do for you."

"C-Cody?"

Cody stared into Bailey's eyes with an intense passion. Suddenly, something hit him. He brought Bailey closer to him and leaned in toward her. A deed crimson color came to Bailey's cheeks.

"Cody, what are you doing?"

Cody didn't speak. He connected his and Bailey's lips together in hopes that the kiss would ease away some pain. Bailey is caught off guard and thus tumbles down on her bed bring Cody with her. Cody places his arms on either side of Bailey's body and tilts his head to the side to deepen the kiss determined to melt away Bailey's troubles. Bailey struggles underneath Cody trying to get a hold of some air. Cody parts his lips momentarily and Bailey takes the opportunity to breath in some air before Cody reconnects their lips. Bailey closes her eyes and relaxes. Cody brings a hand down to the hem of Bailey's shirt and tugs at it. Bailey can feel Cody desperately trying to ease away her pain and can't tell if his method is working or not. All she knows is she is distracted by it. Cody deepens the kiss some more and runs his hand under her shirt rubbing her stomach gently which causes her to release a happy moan. Cody takes his hand away her stomach and out from underneath the shirt. Then he pulls away from the kiss with a smile on his face.

"I'm glad you remembered how to love and have some fun."

Bailey puffed out some heated air.

"Whatever."

Cody got off of Bailey and sat up. She sat up as well. Cody smiled at Bailey as he stroked the back of her head.

"How do you feel now?"

"A little better than before."

"That's good. At least you're making progress."

"I guess so."

Cody wrapped his arms around Bailey's body.

"We can still here for a while longer before we go back down. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Good."

Bailey rested her head against Cody's chest. For the next ten minutes, Cody and Bailey stayed in the same position until they moved from the bed.

In the meantime, Eunice, Clyde and Grammy Pickett discussed why Clyde acted the way he did and how he should reprimand for his actions toward Cody and Bailey. Grammy Pickett suggested that if Clyde wanted to save the family then he should make amends with Bailey first and then with Cody. And then when he's made amends with them, he should try his best to make up for his behavior so that they knew he's extremely sorry. At the sound of the advice, Clyde first dismisses it but then thinks twice when Eunice threatens to leave him. Once she threatened him, Clyde soon realized his wrong doing and understands the reality of his actions. Soon enough, he becomes immensely sorry and begs forgiveness from Eunice and Grammy Pickett and to ask them to help him receive forgiveness from Cody and Bailey. Eunice forgives Clyde first and the Grammy Pickett forgives him. They both tell him that even if everyone has forgiven him, he has to find it in his heart to forgive himself. Clyde tells them that he will try if he ever has the opportunity to do so given that Bailey and Cody forgive him. It was all a matter of time.

When it was time, Cody and Bailey came down from upstairs and found Eunice in the kitchen. She was making dinner for the five of them.

"Mrs. Pickett."

Eunice turned around as she paused from cutting vegetables on a cutting board.

"Oh! Hello, Cody. Feeling better?"

"Yes. Thank you for asking."

Eunice then looked over at Cody's right and saw Bailey.

"Bailey! You're out too. How have you been?"

"I've been worse. Where is he?"

"Outside doing chores. He has been told to do most of the work by himself as a way to give himself time to reflect on what happened earlier today and as an attempt to reprimand his wrongdoing toward the two of you."

"Fine."

"Do you and Cody want to do something, Bailey, to keep you two busy?"

"I think that would be good, mama."

"Okay. Well, Cody, since Clyde will be busy with most of the other outside chore and I don't this place to stink, why don't you take out the trash in the front?"

"Uh, sure, Mrs. Pickett. Where's the trash can?"

"All the way out near the mailbox."

"Um…thanks for that, But I meant the trash can in here."

"Oh! Under the sink."

"Okay."

Cody went over to the sink and took out the trash bag from the trash can and tied the strings together.

"And would you please replace the bag as well?"

"Sure."

"Thank you, Cody."

"No problem, Mrs. Pickett."

Cody replaced the trash bag with a new one and placed it over the trash can and put it back under the sink. Then he took the full trash bag and went outside to get rid of it. Eunice looked over at Bailey.

"Bailey, why don't you help me make dinner?"

"Sure, mama. What are we making?"

"Chicken pot pie."

"I feel better already."

"Good. I was hoping you would react in a positive way. I purposely chose this recipe for dinner to lift your spirits since it's your favorite food, Bailey."

"You're the best, mama."

"I try. Now, wash your hands and start cutting the chicken on a cutting board."

"Okay."

Bailey does as she was asked of her mother and helps her make dinner. As the two women make dinner make dinner together as daughter and mother, the sun slowly sets in the sky and its golden rays fall through the kitchen window.

To Be Continued…


	24. Sewn On Patch

Eunice had set down the last dish on the table. "Dinner's ready!"

Bailey came back from feeding the pigs, horses, and chickens.

"Hi, mama."

"Bailey, thanks again for helping me make dinner and still finding time to feed the animals."

"Oh, no problem."

"Bailey, go wash up. Dinner is ready. I'm just going to go find the others. Where is Cody?"

"I don't know. I've haven't seen him since you sent him off to take out the trash."

"Oh! That's right. I remember now. While you busy putting in the pies in the oven to bake, Cody came back and asked me what he could do to keep him busy."

"What did you tell him to do?"

"To stay away from your father while pulling some weeds in the backyard."

"Oh."

"Go wash up, dear. I'll get the others."

"Okay, mama…"

Eunice patted Bailey on the shoulder as the two women went their separate ways. As Bailey made her way up the stairs, she couldn't help but have a sinking feeling in her stomach thinking about Cody. She had been worrying about him the whole time she was helping her mom make dinner. Bailey went to the bathroom to wash her hands and rinse her face. Once she cleaned up, she calmed herself and convinced herself that she has nothing to worry about. She then headed back down to the dining table. The moment she reached the table, Bailey didn't see anyone around. She went outside to try and find someone.

"Mama? Where are you?"

Suddenly, Cody came up to Bailey who was on the front porch. Bailey looked over at spotted Cody. She ran into his arms.

"Cody! You're back. I was worried sick about you. Where have you been?"

Cody brushed Bailey's hair behind her ears in a delicate manner.

"I was harvesting."

"Oh."

"Why are you looking for your mom, Bailey?"

"She came outside to tell everyone else to come inside the house for dinner."

"Oh."

"Come on, Cody. Come inside and wash up. I'm sure my mom will find my so-called father and bring him in the house."

"Okay."

Bailey light-heartedly guided Cody up on the front porch and ushered him to enter the house and wash up. Cody walked through the doorway but Bailey stayed behind. She told Cody that she may as well wake up Grammy Pickett while she was still on the porch. Bailey lightly shook Grammy Pickett's shoulder.

"Grammy, wake up."

Grammy Pickett jerked in her sleep.

"Grammy, wake up!"

Grammy Pickett woke up and blinked a few times.

"What? Bailey, what's going on?"

"Dinner is ready, Grammy."

"Oh."

Grammy Pickett got up from her rocking chair with the upmost care with Bailey on stand-by just in case she would need someone to help her up. Once Grammy Pickett was standing straight, she and Bailey went inside the house together. Once the two women were inside they spotted Clyde and Eunice at the table. Grammy Pickett and Bailey walked over to the table and sat down. Bailey saved Cody a spot next to her. A few seconds later Cody came back down and joined everyone else at the dining room table. Eunice had everyone hold hands and she led the Grace. The five adults proceeded to eat dinner together in an extremely uncomfortable silence. Cody did compliment Bailey and Eunice on the meal and they each thanked him for his sign of appreciation. After dinner, Eunice asked Clyde to help her with the dishes. He grumbled but obliged nonetheless. Grammy Pickett retired for the night in her bedroom while Cody and Bailey went outside on the front porch to talk about what's been going on. Bailey sat down on the first step and Cody sat down next to her.

"So, how are you?"

Bailey stared out at the vanishing sunlight leaving behind a trail of purple, soft orange, and hint of pink on the horizon.

"I have a headache."

"You do? Why didn't you tell me?...But wait! You're a medical doctor! Shouldn't you know the signs?"

Bailey sighed out of frustration and turned toward Cody.

"I don't have an actual headache, Cody. You call it as a metaphorical headache."

"Oh…Okay. What that's supposed to mean?"

Bailey turned her attention back to the sunset.

"My father."

A gentle breeze came over the farm and its silent sound.

"Oh. You know, Bailey, you're going to have to find some way to patch things up with him before we leave. You know the saying about it's bad to go to bed angry. Well, it's like the same thing about leaving bad blood between family members."

"There is no such saying about bad blood between family members."

"I know. I was just trying to make a point."

"It pains me to admit it, but I know deep down you're right, Cody."

"I'm just trying to help."

"I know…", Bailey paused and then turned her head toward Cody. Sincerity and gratitude swirled in her eyes.

"Thank you for caring so much, Cody."

"You're welcome, Bailey."

Bailey lunged her upper half toward Cody and hugged him. Just as Cody embraced Bailey, Clyde came out. Bailey saw him and had regrettably let go of Cody. She glared at Clyde.

"What do you want?"

Cody looked over his shoulder. He felt awkward and nervous seeing Clyde in his and Bailey's presence. Clyde somberly looked at his daughter.

"May I join you two and talk?"

Bailey turned away and crossed her arms.

"That depends."

Cody looked at Clyde straight in the eye.

"What do you want to talk about, Mr. Pickett?"

"I want to talk to you both and try to apologize for my actions earlier today. May I join you on the steps?"

"I don't see any harm in it, but it kind is up to Bailey."

Clyde looked really hopeless and nervous. He was afraid of what Bailey would say. Cody places a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Bailey, what do you say? You got let him say his piece at least. He is attempting to amends. You could at least meet him half way."

Bailey huffed.

"Please, Bailey? Do you for me?"

"Fine."

Clyde was surprised that Bailey listened to Cody's plea. It showed him that she really does love Cody and respect his wishes and opinions. Realizing even a fraction of Cody and Bailey's love for each other made Clyde feel even guiltier than before. He took a cautious seat next to Cody so he would be a safe distance away from Bailey. He looked out at the sunset.

"It's a nice sunset."

Cody smiled. "Yes, it is. Bailey?"

Bailey uncrossed her arms back she still had her back turned. "Yeah. It is."

"Bailey, Cody. Let me first begin to say that I am very sorry for what I did today. Cody, I am beyond sorry and I feel like a complete ass of myself. And when I mean ass, I mean the donkey and how stubborn and stupid it can be. Not the mention cowardly too."

Cody didn't know what to say. He nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

"Umm…"

"Please, don't say anything yet, Cody. I know that it's a stretch to be forgiven by you two, but I am hopeful that you will give me second chance."

"What were you thinking when you treated me badly, Mr. Pickett?"

"I was angry at you based on my assumption that you were a no-good scoundrel that took my daughter away from a promising son-in-law."

"Did you tend to treat guys that you didn't like for your daughters harshly?"

"No. Really, I'm extra super protective of Bailey because she's my favorite daughter."

"Wow. That's some intense protection status for a father with good intentions."

"I know. But that's no excuse for me to treat you unfairly."

"Yeah….I didn't appreciate that you treated me like a dog. You know, useless, stupid, and indispensable."

"I know….But now I know that I have greatly wronged you and I feel absolutely terrible."

"What were hoping for when you were waiting for Jake and Bailey to get married?"

"I was hoping for some financial support and mainly see that Bailey had good husband. Jake was after all a nice and smart fellow."

"Why did you think I was a no-good scoundrel?"

"Well, when Bailey mentioned about she spent a month on a stranded island with you, my brain shut-off all logic and viewed Bailey as a teenaged girl who didn't know the dangers of the world and being tricked and seduced by a wicked and older man which was you."

"You were worried for Bailey's safety and innocence?"

"Yes."

Cody chuckled.

"What's so funny?!"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Pickett. I could see you worrying about Bailey's safety, but not her innocence."

"What do you mean?"

"Mr. Pickett, haven't considered the fact that Bailey is a full-grown young woman?"

"Yes."

"So, why did you have to worry about her innocence? It's not she's a teenager and even if she was a teenager, she is a very smart, wise and capable young woman. She knows what could happen to her and she knows what she wants. Besides, she probably wasn't innocent after a certain age even if no one could tell."

"What do you mean?"

"It happens to everyone, Mr. Pickett."

"I don't follow."

"Hormones and teenaged years?"

Like a slap in a face with a wet, fish, something crucial donned on Clyde. He lost all color in his face.

"Oh…..That's what you meant."

"I mean really, Mr. Pickett, if we didn't have those feeling then how could we make ourselves procreate? You and Mrs. Pickett ended up with ten daughters. I would say that is a lot love and procreation going on."

Clyde's cheeks regained color in them and turned red.

"Umm, could you change the topic?"

"Sure. Why did you have the preconceived notion that Bailey still needed you to protect her from guys?"

"It's because I want to protect her."

"I know. But why?"

"I want to feel needed. I know she didn't need my help while she grew up. I don't feel like a good father when she doesn't my help or advice."

"So, you felt inadequate as a good father to Bailey?"

"Yes."

"That ridiculous!"

Cody and Clyde both turned toward Bailey with utter surprise.

"Pardon me?"

Bailey finally turned around and faced Clyde.

"How did you know if I thought you were an inadequate father to me? You never bothered to ask me what my opinion of you was. All you had to do was become curious and ask me!"

"I never thought of it that way."

"I mean, come on! I may have not said anything to you, but I certainly found you to be a good father…or at least that's what I used to think. I'm sure anymore. And just because I was independent in my chores and was smart doesn't mean I couldn't still look up to you, mom and Grammy."

"Oh….."

"Yeah. 'Oh' is right."

"Bailey….."

"I'm done talking for now. Talk to Cody again."

"But Bailey…."

"Mr. Pickett, don't push her. It'll take some time before you two can actually make amends. What were you expecting?"

"I was hoping that I would pour my heart out and hear from you two that you would think about forgiving me."

"What do you think we're doing, Mr. Pickett?"

"This is what you call 'thinking about it'?"

"Yeah. We're weighing our opinions on you. Well, I am. I don't know about Bailey."

"Bailey."

Cody gently pushed Clyde back so he would lean in on Bailey's personal space.

"Don' t do that, Mr. Pickett."

"And why not?"

"If you ever hope for Bailey to speak with you without threatening you and making amends, then you'll have to give her space. You do realize that what you did isn't going to blow over so easily. What you did was serious and thus you should serious consequences."

"You mean my punishment isn't just my guilt but also receiving the cold shoulder from Bailey."

"Uh…yeah. Isn't it obvious?"

"When will she ready to talk to me?"

"She'll talk to you when you'll stop acting so impatient."

"How am I being impatient?"

"You keep asking for Bailey to talk to you. Frankly, sir, you're not helping your cause right now. Can't you see that you have greatly disturbed Bailey on an emotional level by pushing me around like I was nothing but dirt? How do you think she feels seeing her fiancé treated poorly?"

"Well, um…."

"Exactly, Mr. Pickett. If you wait for a while you may find it faster to when you can have a civil conversation with Bailey."

"But-"

"Don't speak."

Clyde had shut his mouth. He looked over at Bailey and saw that she was deep in thought starring at the twilight sky beyond the horizon. He leans over and whispers in Cody's ear.

"Did she hear anything we said?"

"Yes. She may look like she's not paying attention to our conversation, but she is."

"How can you tell?"

"How could you not tell? You have ten daughters. Didn't you learn anything about how girls think and act?"

Clyde went silent out of embarrassment and sat quietly. A few seconds later, bailey turned toward Cody.

"Cody, thank you for being sensitive to how I feel."

"Um…"

Bailey kissed Cody on the cheek and rose to her feet.

"I'll be back soon. You keep him busy."

Clyde was curious where Bailey could go.

"Where are you going?"

Bailey ignored Clyde.

"Cody, you stay here with him. I'm just going use the bathroom. Hopefully, my head will be cleared by the time I come back."

Cody gave Bailey a hopeful smile. "Okay."

"Thanks. I shouldn't be too long."

Bailey went inside the house to use the bathroom. Meanwhile, Clyde turned toward Cody.

"Why did she ignore me?"

"She's mad at you."

"Why?"

"Oh, for Pete's Sake, Mr. Pickett! How can you be so oblivious?"

"What?"

"How would you feel if someone treated your wife very badly?"

"I wouldn't be happy at all."

"Well, there's your answer. Please, be quiet."

"What should we do while we wait for Bailey?"

"I don't know, Mr. Pickett. Why don't we stare at the sky?"

"Don't you want to talk?"

"Not really."

"Cody, may I ask you something?"

"Uh, sure, Mr. Pickett."

"What was it like on the island with my daughter?"

Cody blushed and quickly turned his face away from Clyde.

"Um….well…It was nice in a way."

"How so?"

Cody faced Clyde.

"I had to restrain myself from making any moves on Bailey because she was currently engaged to Jake and I respected the boundaries and sanctity of a serious relationship. I grew to love Bailey during our time together, but I never acted upon my feelings for her because she had belonged to Jake through the engagement ring. I fell in love with her and when I had realized my true feelings for her, I knew I couldn't do anything and it pained me to watch her wanting to go back home just so she could make you and Mrs. Pickett proud by marrying Jake even though she didn't love him the way he loved her."

"Oh….Well, I'm sorry for assuming the worse out of you, Cody. If I had known what really happened between you and Bailey then I would have never, and I mean never, treated you the way that I did today. I know I'm an overly protective father to my daughters when it comes to boys and men, but there was no excuse for my behavior today. I am deeply sorry and hope you'll forgive me Cody."

"I guess it wouldn't be the end of the world if I forgave you."

"Is that a 'yes'?"

"Yes."

"Oh, good! Now, I just need to hope that Bailey will forgive me too."

"I do too."

"You do?"

"Yeah. It's important to me that Bailey does not leave here with bad blood between you and her. I wouldn't want her to feel that she disowned you because of what happened today."

"You know, Cody, you're an alright guy."

"Uh, thanks, Mr. Pickett."

"I mean it, Cody. I don't know what I was thinking. I should have given you a chance."

"Okay. Say, Mr. Pickett?"

"Yes?"

"You won't mind if I marry Bailey?"

"No. I won't mind at all. If at all, I should be grateful that you may be my future son-in-law. I'll feel so honored when you become my son-in-law."

"Thank you, Mr. Pickett."

"No, Cody. Thank you."

"No problem."

"Cody."

Suddenly, Cody and Clyde turned around and saw Bailey leaning against the door frame. She walked up to them.

"Bailey, how long were you there?"

"Not very long."

"Okay."

Clyde and Cody both got up and stood before Bailey. She turned toward Clyde.

"I've thought about what you said and what Cody said and I am willing to work with you."

"What does that mean, Bailey?"

"I'll be willing to forgive you if you promise to treat Cody with respect."

"I can do that. So, do you forgive me?"

"Yes, father. But don't think that this is over. This is just the start of us making amends."

"Fine by me. I'm just glad that you're talking to me again."

"Whatever."

"May I hug you, Bailey?"

"Go ahead, Bailey. Let your dad hug you. It'll be a major step for you two being like how a father and daughter should be like."

"Okay."

Clyde smiled and wrapped his arms around Bailey's body and squeezed her close to him. She eventually warmed up to him and hugged him back. After a short yet warm embrace, Clyde pulled back.

"I'm glad that we got to make some improvement in our relationship as father and daughter, Bailey. Will you let me come to your and Cody's wedding, whenever that may be?"

"Maybe. I'll think about it."

"Good to hear."

"Okay, dad. Could you please let Cody and I have some time alone?"

"Oh sure, Bailey."

Clyde smiled at Bailey and patted her on the head. Then he went inside the house to tell his wife the semi-good news. Bailey turned back to face Cody.

"Cody…."

"Yeah, Bailey?"

"I'm glad you confessed to my father about your feelings for me on the island. I'm glad to know what my father's reaction was."

"Wait?! You knew?"

"Well, sort of. I was going to go the bathroom to splash cold water on my face, but then I overheard you two talk from outside. I decided to get the scoop of how my father really felt. After I heard enough, I decided to rethink my feelings toward my dad. I'm still mad at him, but not so much to refer to him as 'him'."

"Oh, that's great, Bailey!"

Cody then walked over and gave a big, warm hug. Bailey hugged him back and dug her face into his shoulder. Cody could smell Bailey's hair and a small smile formed on his face. After a minute or so, Bailey pulled away from Cody's embrace.

"I just hope that everything goes well when we get married."

"I'm sure everything will be fine."

"By the way, what's my dad's opinion on us?"

"He'll more than happy to be at our wedding. He told me that he would be honored to have me as his son-in-law."

"Well, that's something at least."

"So, what will do now?"

"I was thinking that we should return to my place so I can help you return to the airport."

"Maybe we can kill two birds with one stone if you packed up tonight and return with me to meet my parents. The faster, the better."

"Maybe you're right, Cody."

"I probably am. Come on, Bailey. It'll be fine. We'll get more stuff done this way."

"Okay."

"Great. So, we'll say goodbye to your parents and then head back for your place for some rest."

"Okay."

Cody grabs Bailey's hand and brings her into the house where they find her parents at the dining room table.

"Bailey! I heard from your father that you two have made up. That's so great."

"Well, sort of."

"That's okay. We know that you will still some time, but the important thing is that you're on good speaking terms with your father."

"Yes, we are. Anyway, mama, Cody and I have a big day ahead tomorrow so we're going to leave and return to my place."

"You're leaving already?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry, mama. It was nice being here again, but Cody and I have things to do. If we don't make the necessary preparations for the wedding, then we won't be able to get married when we want to."

"It's okay. We understand."

"Thanks, mama."

Eunice gets up from her seat and hugs Bailey and then hugs Cody. Clyde gets up and hugs Bailey and shakes Cody's hand. Then he drapes his arms over Eunice's shoulders.

"We'll let Grammy know that you two wanted her to know that you guys said goodbye."

"Thank you, Mr. Pickett."

"Sure thing, Cody."

Bailey waved goodbye to her parents.

"Well, goodbye you guys. It was seeing you two."

Eunice smiled at Bailey. "You too, Bailey. Bye!"

Bailey smiled back at her mom and left through the front door. Cody quickly followed her behind. They got to Bailey's car and Bailey started the engine. Once the car was up and running, Bailey drove the car back to her house where she and Cody would take it easy for the remainder of the night.

To Be Continued…


	25. Poke Fun At Him

**Hey, guys. I would have posted a little sooner, but since it's near the end of my semester I've been busy with major papers and I've been working on important class projects. I'm just lucky that I could post after about a week from the previous chapter. I know this is a short chapter, but I think it'll be good enough. Anyway, I'm going to enjoy my weekend by doing a good portion of homework early so I don't have stress too much about it later and I'm going to see Avenue Q! Onward to a comical, puppet musical! (It's like the adult version of Sesame Street. You know…..'after college' stuff.) Anyway….enjoy!**

When Cody and Bailey were in Boston, they visited Cody's mom. Compared to Cody getting Bailey's parents to approve of him, it was like a nice stroll through the park on a Sunday afternoon when Bailey met Carey. It didn't take long for Carey to approve of Bailey. At the time, Cody apologized to Bailey for being unable to meet up with his father, but he also reassured Bailey that if his mom liked her then his father should have liked her too. Bailey told Cody that he didn't have to apologize for not having the chance to meet his father. She stated that she would eventually see him either at the wedding or at another time in the future when they were married. Cody felt relieved for what Bailey said to him and thanked her.

Cody and Bailey decided to stay in Boston together for three days and then Bailey would return back to work before the wedding. During that time, they spent some time with Carey at the old family suite. Bailey really got to bond with Carey when Cody was gone for two hours picking up some groceries for dinner. Bailey was sitting on the couch with Carey watching re-runs of The Golden Girls on Lifetime. Bailey really loved Rose and Dorothy while Carey leaned for Blanche and Sophie. However, during the course of the re-run watching, both Bailey and Carey found why the other liked the characters that they liked. They agreed that Sophie was a riot, while Rose had the best, weird stories about her old hometown Saint Olaf. For them, Blanche was a diva or the fashionista of the group and Dorothy was the logical one. Bailey and Carey agreed that the four women were an excellent balance of friends even if Dorothy and Sophie were mother and daughter. Those two were a good example how mothers and daughters can be friends as well. During commercials, Bailey and Carey got glasses of iced tea and brief talked about Bailey and Cody's time on the island and talked about the wedding. By the time, Cody came through the door with a paper bag and plastic bag full of groceries, Bailey and Carey had switched back to The Golden Girls and he came in at an awkward time.

"It's too bad Betty White is the only living cast member."

"I know. It's such a shame."

Cody raised his eyebrow as he closed the door behind him.

"Um, hi ladies. What's going on?"

Carey and Bailey looked over at Cody at the same time.

"Oh, hi Cody. We were just watching The Golden Girls."

Cody recalled watching The Golden Girls with his mom when he was a little boy. He placed the groceries on the counter pretending not to know what they were talking about. He went as far as avoiding eye contact with his mom and fiancé.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Is that some sort of TV show?"

"Cody, don't be silly. You know about The Golden Girls. Remember those afternoons when you watch the episodes with me."

Cody proceeded to put the groceries away.

"Nope. Sorry, mom. You must be mistaken."

Carey quickly whispered to Bailey.

"He's shy."

Bailey stifled a laugh. "He's in denial."

"I know right. Boys. When will they learn?"

Bailey giggled. Carey turned her head back to Cody.

"Come on, Cody. Just admit it."

Cody mumbled. Bailey decided to take some action. She projected her voice toward him.

"I didn't know you were a fan of The Golden Girls? That was so sweet of you to watch it with your mommy!"

Cody nearly dropped three cans of string beans, pinto beans, and artichoke hearts. He was all flustered and quickly placed the cans down before turning on his heels and huffed as he attempted to retort towards Bailey's comment.

"That's-uh! Bailey, what are you trying to do to me?!"

Cody got his breathe caught in his throat. Carey and Bailey lightly laughed at him and as they did so, Bailey got up from the couch and approached Cody. Once she had composed herself, she comforted Cody and got him a glass of water. Cody gratefully took the glass and drank until it was half empty and then had set the glass down on the counter. Cody's face was filled with a deep red color and his voice had a hint of scorn as he spoke to Bailey.

"What's your problem?"

"Nothing. What's your problem, Cody? I think it's nice that you used to watch The Golden Girls with your mom. We were only teasing you because we think it's nice that you used to do that. It shows that you're a sensitive guy which I could only tell by how you acted toward me on the island."

Cody's face turned from a ripe tomato to a carnation pink.

"Oh. I'm sorry—"

Before Cody could finish what he was going to say, Bailey gently placed her right hand on his face and stroked his cheek.

"It's okay, Cody."

"Okay."

Bailey dropped her hand from Cody's face and smiled at him.

"So, do you need any help with the groceries?"

"No. I've got things handled. I mean, it's a small load."

"Okay."

"Have you and mom been talking about the wedding?"

"Yep. We just briefly talked about the wedding while you were gone."

"Well, you two might want to get some tasks done while I take care of dinner?"

"Actually, that sounds like a great plan, Cody. But don't you want to have a say in some of things we might select for the wedding?"

"You and mom won't need me that much while you two ladies are out. All I want you to know, Bailey, is that the ceremony be small yet elegant. If we can, I prefer we have a few violinists, but if we can't them then a DJ is fine with me. And I request that we have both coffee and tea."

"Okay, fair enough. Any other requests, sweetie?"

"Not really."

"Okay. I think your requests are do-able."

"Thanks, Bailey."

Bailey turned her attention to Carey.

"Are you okay going out for some wedding shopping, Mrs. Martin?"

"Yes. Just let me get my purse and we'll be off."

"Great."

Carey turned off the TV and got up from the couch. She walked past Bailey and grabbed a purse from the coat closet. Bailey kissed Cody goodbye on the cheek and left the suite with Carey. Cody stared at the door moments after his mom and Bailey had left the suite. He was all alone again. At least he was able to cook dinner for his two favorite people in the world. He went onto refrigerating the rest of perishable food items and then cleaned up the kitchenette to prepare his work station for making dinner.

To Be Continued…


	26. Quality Time

While Cody made dinner, Bailey and Carey were doing some wedding shopping. Carey helped Bailey pick out a dress and helped her set up a seating arrangement plan as they talked about their daily lives. During the time that they talked, Carey and Bailey found more in common, other than knowing Cody, the more time they spent with each other. Before they knew it, they had spent two hours shopping, browsing around, and talking. The two women decided to head back to the suite at the Tipton. By the time they got back, they saw Cody waiting for them at the table. Carey and Bailey apologized for taking so long and Cody assured them that it wasn't a big deal. After brief amends, Bailey and Carey joined Cody for a delicious dinner of grilled chicken, steamed carrots and greened beans, and lemon rice pilaf and a nice pitcher of freshly brewed iced tea. Bailey and Carey applauded Cody for his culinary skills and showed their gratitude toward Cody for making dinner and for waiting for them. Cody admitted that he just wanted to see his two favorite women back home safely. He didn't want anything bad happen to his mom or Bailey, but especially Bailey because she most likely is a favored target for sexual predators than his mom. It's not that he doesn't think his mom is beautiful; it's just that she is at a certain age where sexual predators won't want to deal with women her age. To Cody, they most likely would find it a hassle to tackle a middle aged woman rather than a young and somewhat vulnerable woman like Bailey. After all, Carey did have more life experience than Bailey had which made Bailey naïve and inexperienced compared to her.

After dinner, Bailey and Carey thanked Cody for dinner and washed the dishes as a favor for him. Cody attempted to decline since it was his natural instinct to be a gentleman, but Carey assured him that he could relax. Reluctant, Cody moved over to the couch and turned on the TV. He channel surfed until he found a channel that he liked. As Carey washed the dishes and Bailey dried them, the two of them talked about Cody.

"Mrs. Martin, you certain did a great job with Cody."

"Oh, thanks, Bailey. But it wasn't easy raising two boys all by myself, let alone raise twin sons. But somehow I managed to raise them right. Well, I hope I did."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not sure about Zack. It was much more challenging discipline Zack than it was to discipline Cody."

"So Cody was a well behaved son?"

"Most of the time. Sometimes, he'd get roped into Zack's crazy schemes and get into trouble with his brother and even be as bad as his brother. But he also tried to be the rational and responsible one between the two of them."

"So, Cody wasn't exactly a walk in the park?"

"No. But what child is?"

"That's true. It's in human nature for children to be a little unruly. It's a normal part of growing up."

"Do you recall how you were, Bailey?"

"It's been so long."

"Come on. You must have remembered how you used to act when you were little."

"Okay. Um…I remember this one time I hid in the barn hiding from my family until my mom found me asking me why I wasn't helping."

"Why were you the barn hiding?"

"I was depressed and I didn't want my family to see me cry."

"Why were you depressed?"

"They forgot my birthday."

"Oh….sweetie. That's wasn't your fault at all. That doesn't sound like something a misbehaving child would do. That sounds like what a mistreated child would do."

Bailey shrugged her shoulders like it was no big deal.

"It was a long time ago. I guess I really can't remember a time when I misbehaved. You could ask my mom."

"Maybe I'll ask her when I meet her at the wedding."

"That's an idea."

"But I'm still sorry what happened to you."

"It's okay. Stuff like that happens sometimes when you live in a big family."

"That is true. You can't predict what will happen to your life. Yet everything happens for a reason."

Thinking about how she met Cody, Bailey smiles a knowing smile.

"I know."

Carey turns off the sink and hands Bailey the last dish to dry. As Bailey wipes off the excess water with a drying cloth, Carey dries off her hands with a paper towel and throws it away in the trash can.

"Bailey, it was nice getting to know you."

Bailey handed Carey the dried dish and softly smiled at her.

"The same goes for me."

Carey grins at Bailey and puts away the last dish. Bailey sets down the drying cloth on the counter. The two women proceed to move toward the couch.

"Bailey, you and Cody can have some time alone and talk about the wedding. I just remembered that I have to do a rehearsal for tomorrow night's show. I should be back by nine forty five."

"But that's a little more than an hour and thirty minutes."

"I know, but at least you and Cody will have enough time to finalize your wedding plans, Bailey."

"I guess so, but we might finish early."

"Don't worry, Bailey, Cody is really easy to handle when he gets bored."

"What will we do?"

"I don't know. I wish I could say where the board games are, but we don't have any."

Bailey quickly looked over at Cody and whispered to him.

"Is she serious?"

Cody nodded his head. Bailey turned her attention back to Carey.

"I guess we'll figure something to do while we wait for your return."

"Good. Well, I'll see you guys in a bit."

Cody waved to his mom.

"See ya, mom. Bye."

"Bye, you guys. And Cody, make sure Bailey feels at home."

"Will do, mom."

Carey waved goodbye to Cody and Bailey and left the suite.

Bailey plopped down on the couch next to Cody while he channel surfed.

"Bailey, do you want to watch TV?"

Bailey's voice turned into a cross-breed of a moan and a mumble.

"No."

Cody turned off the TV. Then he turned toward Bailey who had her body slumped against the couch cushions.

"Bailey, are you okay?"

Bailey snapped out of her daze and straightened out her spine so she was sitting upright. She turned her attention to Cody and her voice went back to normal.

"Yes. I just had a lot on my mind at the time."

"Do you want to talk about the wedding plans?"

"I don't think there's much to talk about. I mean, we've already taken care of all the essential details of the wedding. We've sent a few of the invitations already. We have a venue and date and everything else for our small ceremony. We even started looking at places to move in together. All we need to do is wait for our wedding day and have all the guest gathered and get a dress and suit."

"Did we talk about the food?"

"Yes."

"The flowers?"

"Yes."

"The gift registry?"

"Yes."

"Guest list?"

"Yes."

"Colors?"

"Yes."

"What about the cake?"

"Mmmm…Maybe that is one last thing we need to take care of. But I'm afraid we won't have enough time to find a cake."

"Don't worry about that, Bailey. I have an idea to get a cake while you'll be back in Kansas."

"What's that?"

"You tell me what flavor, design and how many tiers you think we'll need to feed everyone."

"And you'll be able to do that while I'm gone?"

"Of course."

"Okay."

"So, what did you have in mind?"

"Vanilla, two tiers, fresh strawberries on each tier, and on the very top in the middle, I would like to see a purple butterfly made out of fondant."

"Okay."

"Did you get all that?"

"Yep. Vanilla flavor, two tiers, fresh strawberries on each tier, and a purple fondant butterfly in the very middle."

Bailey smiled. "Good."

"What else?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do we have rings?"

"No."

"What will we do?"

"I'll take care of the rings."

"How will you? You don't know my ring size."

Cody grinned with confidence and grabbed Bailey's left hand. He rubbed his thumb over her ring finger and looked at her with assurance.

"I don't have to know the exact measurement. I know you."

At first Bailey didn't get what Cody meant, but then she had let what he said sink in and she got what he meant. Then she smiled at him to show that she trusted him to pick the right ring that would fit her finger.

"Okay."

Cody happily let go of Bailey's hand.

"So, is that all?"

"I think so."

"Okay then. What should we do now? We have an hour and thirty minutes all to ourselves before my mom comes back."

"I don't have the slightest clue on what to do."

"Did you like spending time with my mom?"

"Oh yes. I had a blast talking to her."

"I could see."

"Do you think she likes me as much as I like her?"

"I'm sure she does."

"Oh, good. What a relief."

"You don't have to worry about that anymore."

"I know. It's nice to know."

"I know. Even when you have good idea of what will happen, sometimes you need a verbal confirmation to back-up your belief."

"Yeah…"

"Bailey, my mom likes you which is enough for me because you and my mom are my two favorite people."

"Thanks, Cody. That means a lot to me."

"You're welcome."

"What should we do?"

"I don't know."

"Well, we have no board games to play with and I don't think we should watch TV for a while."

"We have to something."

"I guess we could talk about where we want to live."

"We already know. We want to live in the suburbs."

"But where? We never talked about which state or town or city we wanted to live in or near. I know that we were considering Boston, but we never finalized our plans."

"Should we consider other states?"

"Maybe not. I mean, if we want to be close to both of our families we would have to live on the East Coast or midway to the Midwest."

"But we want to live away from one family we could choose to live in a whole different state."

"The only way we could figure out where we want to live is know how much we value being close to family. How close to you want to be to your family?"

"I could stand being at least a state away from my family. What about you, Bailey?"

"I don't mind being far away from my family, but I want to make sure that we live in a place where they can come visit to and that it will be safe to raise a family."

"Okay. So I guess our best bet is to pick between the states of Massachusetts and Connecticut. If stay in Massachusetts, we should at least shoot for a suburb outside of Boston. If we choose to live in Connecticut, we should try to live close to the border that will lead into Massachusetts."

"What do you want, Cody?"

"I think it would be best that we lived within the state of Massachusetts."

"I suppose you're right. It would be much easier to our family if we stayed on this side of the country."

"Even if it would have been nice to experience a whole new lifestyle on the other side of the country."

"But we decided that we want to be close to family."

"Yes, we did. But even if choose to live outside of Boston we have the option of going toward the West for vacation if we wanted to."

"That's a possibility. We could raise a family in the East and visit the West for a family trip."

"Yes, indeed. We'll keep that in mind, Bailey."

"That sounds good. Let's get a house in the suburbs outside of Boston or in a nearby town."

"That's fine with me."

"Great."

A sudden silence swept over Cody and Bailey as they sat still on the couch.

"What do you want to do, Bailey?"

"I want to see your old room."

"No, you don't."

"Why not?"

"It's not really exciting. Plus, it's kind of small."

"So? I would like to see what kind of living conditions you had when you shared a room with Zack growing up. If I see your old room, I could get an idea how big or small our children's rooms should be."

"How do you know we're going to have children?"

"Cody, shut up. I can tell that we both want children. Even if you won't admit it, you want to be a father someday. You seem like the kind of guy who will be ready to have kids almost right after he gets married."

"How could figure that? We haven't known each other for a whole year"

"Yeah? So? You asked me to marry you after only knowing me for a few months."

"That's true. But it's different from analyzing what kind of person someone is when it comes to their view points on having children."

"I figured out a lot more about you than you might have thought while we were on the island together, Cody."

"You did?"

"Yes."

"I don't see how you could have figured anything."

"I may have been somewhat oblivious about your sexual feelings toward me and how strong your love was, but I could figure what kind of personality you had that made me belief that you were the kind of guy who would want to be a father."

"Wow. How come you never told me?"

Bailey turned her face away with a certain level of aloofness.

"It slipped my mind."

"How could you have-"

Bailey quickly faced Cody again.

"Are you going to show me your old room now?"

Cody closed his mouth for a moment and thought.

"Why do you want to see it?"

"Please, Cody. Why should this be such a big deal for you? I just want to see your old room. I might get ideas of what kind of space we should provide our kids to have when they study, read, listen to music and go to bed to."

"Sometimes, I hate it when you're right."

Bailey grinned at Cody.

"Please, show me your old room."

Cody sighed heavily. "Okay."

Cody stood up and helped Bailey up from the couch. Then he placed a tender hand on the small of her back and ushered her into his and Zack's old bedroom. Cody brought him and Bailey down to his old bed.

"Happy? This is it."

Bailey looked around and a small smile formed on her lips.

"It's nice. I mean, the size could have been a little bigger, but it's nice."

"Thanks. Sometimes it was hard to share the room with Zack."

"Why?"

"The mess he made on side sometimes crossed over to my side. Plus, he would pass gas in his sleep at times."

"Oh. Well, that's all in the past. Now you have your own bedroom back at your very own home in the city."

"Yeah. You're right about that, Bailey. And even though I don't have my own bedroom back in the hotel room, I get to share it with you. I especially like that we get to share a bed together back in our room."

"I know. It's kind of nice being able to share a bed with your fiancé. I mean, it makes the transition much easier before we're married."

"Soon, we'll be husband and wife."

"Yes we will."

Cody and Bailey voluntarily fell silent and stared into each other's eyes with a deep intensity. Their faces inched closer together.

"Bailey."

"Yes, Cody?"

"I kind want to have you as my wife right now."

"I know. I feel the same way about wanting you to be my husband."

"I also miss having quality time with you."

"I know….It's kind of nice being alone together."

"Yeah…."

Cody and Bailey close the gap between their faces. Cody gently pushes his body against Bailey's body and they lay down on the bed. Cody runs his fingers through Bailey's hair and Bailey does the same with Cody's hair. The kiss starts out innocent and sweet but then some spice is added to the mix. Cody begins to nibble on Bailey's lower lips. His right hand slid down and caressed Bailey's tender yet firm thigh and ghosted over a small portion of her well-toned and lush ass. Bailey poked her tongue out and inserted it in Cody's mouth. Cody groped Bailey's ass which elicited a heavenly moan from Bailey's mouth.

"Cody…."

Cody poked his tongue as Bailey did before him and pushed hers back. He laid on top of her as his tongue explored her mouth and continued to message her upper thigh region. Bailey grabbed two fistfuls of Cody's shirt and pulled him close so they were completely lip locked. Bailey's hands run down to Cody's shoulders and goes to his chest. Her delicate fingers begin to unbutton his white, short-sleeved shirt. Cody moved his hands up and down so they were aligned to lift up Bailey's currently tight, purple t-shirt. He felt a little a nervous considering how easily he aroused Bailey. He had a growing suspicion that she was expecting something spectacular since he broke a new record of getting Bailey in the mood. Yet Cody quickly eased his nerves and slipped off Bailey's shirt just before she pushed off his. Bailey snaked her arms around Cody's neck as Cody's hands worked around to take off Bailey's bra. Once he got the bra unhooked, Cody could feel a level of excitement rise in his body especially in his lower region. Bailey released his neck from her arms and allowed him to kiss and play with her breasts. While Bailey sat back and relaxed feeling Cody's tongue massage her skin, Cody savored the taste of Bailey's succulent skin. After an ample of amount of time teasing and tasting Bailey's taut skin, Cody lifted his head and kissed Bailey on the lips. His hands went down to her jeans and undid them. Then his hands found their way underneath Bailey's underwear and caressed her womanhood and teased her clitoris. Bailey moaned and groaned from extreme pleasure. Her breathing got heavy and hot and her breasts rose and fell in tandem with her breathing pattern.

"Oh….Yes, yes, yes, yes…! Ah…ahh…ahh….Oh…Ah….!"

Cody turned it up a notch and slipped Bailey's jeans and underwear down just enough so he could eat her out. Bailey clutched onto the bed sheets, widened her legs out, and bent her knees. As Cody continued to slowly run his tongue over her clit, Bailey's eyes rolled back into her head for a very brief moment and silently moaned with pained joy.

"Oh yes."

Cody could feel a certain feeling wash over him. He realized that he had the choice to go all the way or stop for the moment and save the good stuff for their wedding night. Cody thought for a sweeping moment and pulled his head away from Bailey's sweet spot. He kissed her stomach and his kisses went upward against Bailey's torso region until they came back to Bailey's lips. Cody rested his hands on her hips and with a stealth-like touch he brought Bailey's underwear and jeans back up but kept the jean undone. After a quick cover up, Cody returned his hands to the comforting curves of Bailey's hips were they remained until further notice.

Needing some air, Cody and Bailey drew away from an intense make-out session. They stared into each other's eyes with great fondness and smiled at each other with the warmest glow of their souls. Cody kissed Bailey's nose and then lowered his head until it rested nicely in between Bailey's breasts. Bailey cocooned Cody's head between her breasts and left hand. She tenderly stroked his golden hair.

"This was nice, Bailey."

"I suppose so."

Cody felt a little nervous. He wondered what Bailey was expecting.

"But I understand that you want to save the best stuff for our wedding night."

Cody lifted his head up and stared at Bailey with caution.

"Don't worry, Cody. I don't blame you."

"But how-?" Bailey placed a finger over Cody's lips.

"I figured it out as soon as you pulled them back up."

Then Bailey took her finger off his lips.

"Oh. I guess you think I'm a fool."

"No, Cody. You're not. You're sweet, smart, caring, and…resourceful."

As Bailey spoke, she petted Cody's hair. With each passing word, Cody felt better about himself and put his head back on Bailey's chest with a feeling of complete contentedness. Bailey continued to stroke Cody's hair.

"I'm glad you understand, Bailey."

"I'm kind of glad you stopped when you did. I don't think I would have any energy left to return to our hotel room."

At Bailey's comment Cody lightly chuckled.

"But just so you know, Bailey, I won't show any mercy when it's our wedding night."

"I won't expect anything less from you, Cody. You better give it your all."

"And you better give it your all as well, Bailey."

Bailey grinned with a hint of wickedness.

"Oh. I intend for you for cry for mercy."

Cody lazily brushed his finger nails against Bailey's left breast. "Good. I would want you to."

Bailey lifted strand of Cody's hair and twirled it around between her thumb and forefinger.

"I'm still glad that we did this."

"Me too."

"I mean, as nice as it was for you to get along with my father and me bonding with your mom, I missed us having some privacy and sharing intimate moments like this one."

"I know what you mean, Bailey. Sometimes, we just need to some time to ourselves."

"What time is it?"

Cody looked at his watch.

"It's eight forty."

"We have some time."

"I want to cuddle."

Bailey looked down at Cody with bewilderment.

"You want to cuddle?"

Cody looked up at Bailey.

"Yeah. Why not?"

"Nothing. It's just that usually guys don't want to cuddle after having sexual activity."

"That's only after having actual sex because we don't recover as quickly as women do. Besides, I'm not like most other guys."

"Okay. You made your point. We can cuddle if you want to."

"Great. I'll set an alarm so we'll be ready before my mom comes back."

"Okay."

Cody rises from his position and sets his alarm clock to go off twenty minutes before Carey returns to the suite. Then Cody lays back down on Bailey's side with his chin resting on her head and wraps a protective arm around her exposed torso area. Cody kisses Bailey on the cheek and then snuggles close to her closing his eyes. Bailey smiles and rolls on her side so her chest is facing Cody's chest and crosses her arms across her chest to keep them warm and partially covered. Cody subconsciously has his hand curl against Bailey body where the small of her back meets the side of her breast. His other hand slips underneath Bailey's body and wraps around her hip. Bailey scoots closer to Cody and closes her eyes as well. Cody and Bailey prepare themselves for an eighty minute nap.

To Be Continued…


	27. Wake Up Call

In the still silence of seventy nine minutes that passed by an obnoxious sound destroyed it. Seconds went by as the sound reigned on until it too was silenced by the press of a button. The hand responsible for the press of the button slipped down the alarm clock and recoiled to original position to which it was resting on the hip of the owner's partner. Cody's eyes opened and adjusted to the surroundings of the room. He looked down at Bailey and subtle smile sneaked up onto his calm face. He leaned forward and kissed Bailey on the forehead rousing her from sleep. Her eyes fluttered opened and she moved her body closer to Cody's chest. Her arms moved away from her chest and wrapped Cody's body. Cody placed a protective hand on Bailey's head.

"Ready to get up?"

"We may as well. Sooner or later, we won't feel comfortable having just our tops exposed to the cool air of this room."

"Well put."

Bailey wiggled out of Cody's embrace and sat up straight with her arms crossed over her chest. Cody stumbled off his old bed to grab his shirt at the same time Bailey reached over to grab her bra. As Cody slipped his arms through the sleeves, Bailey was in the process of hooking her bra and put on the straps. The moment Cody buttoned up his shirt; Bailey had slipped on her t-shirt. Then she zipped and buttoned up her jeans. Cody grabbed Bailey's left hand and walked them out of his and Zack's old room. The two of them plopped onto the couch all cozy and Cody turned on the TV. Cody channel surfed until he and Bailey settled on a TV channel they both liked which was the History Channel. A few minutes into the program and Carey came back to the suite.

"Hey, guys. I'm back."

Cody and Bailey mechanically turned their heads away from the TV to Carey. Cody spoke for the both of them.

"Hey, mom."

Carey walked over toward the couch.

"What are you guys watching?"

"History Channel."

"What's the program?"

Cody suddenly felt showered with a feeling of drained energy. He turned off the TV and placed the TV remote down on the coffee table.

"Actually, mom, Bailey and I have a busy day ahead of us. We may as well go back to our room and call it a night."

"Oh…Okay. Are you two feeling well?"

"Yeah, mom. We just feel a little tired. Plus, there are so many loose ends."

"Okay. If you say so."

"Thanks for understanding mom."

"Sure."

Cody got up and stretched his arms as Bailey stood and copied him. Then they hugged Carey goodbye and went back to their hotel room. When they got there, Cody plopped on the bed. Bailey approached Cody with caution.

"Sweetie, are you okay?"

Cody mumbled a 'yes'.

"Cody, I couldn't hear you. What did you say?"

Cody lifted his head up by three inches.

"I said: I'm fine."

"Then how come you're so tired?"

"I don't know why. It just happened. I guess there's so much on my mind right now how we're going to bring everything together for the wedding.

Bailey sighed out of sympathy for Cody. She knelt down on the bed's edge next to Cody and rubbed his shoulder blades with her left hand.

"Cody, don't worry. We'll have everything ready for the wedding."

Cody sat up straight and faced Bailey.

"How can you be so sure?"

"I can feel that we'll be fine. Getting married isn't like surviving on a desert island with someone you hardly even know."

"Uh…okay. I'll take your word for it."

"Cody, are you rethinking this marriage proposal?"

Cody stared wide-eyed at Bailey.

"No! It's just that…I'm afraid that I…"

"What? You're afraid of what?"

"I'm afraid that I'll mess things up."

"Now Bailey was utterly confused. "Like what?"

"I'm afraid I'll mess up the vows."

Bailey was completely silent for a minute before she collected herself and found the right words to say to Cody.

"If you want, we could write our own vows."

"Would you want to write your own vows, Bailey?"

"Yeah. Now that I think about it, it wouldn't be so bad writing our own vows. Not only will we have to worry about reciting pre-written vows and only focus on our own words. Plus, writing our own vows will be more personal."

"So, you're okay with it?"

"Yes."

Cody flashed a grateful smile at Bailey.

"Thanks for making me feel better."

"You're welcome."

Then Bailey leaned in and gave Cody a peck on the lips.

"But we may as well get packed and I'll take you back to the airport tomorrow in the morning."

"Okay."

Cody and Bailey got off the bed and packed up most of their belongings for the day to come and got ready for bed. They fell asleep as soon the lights were turned off and they were under the sheets.

In the early morning, Cody and Bailey got dressed, finished packing and had a quick breakfast of cold cereal down where continental breakfast is served near the lobby. After breakfast, Cody and Bailey checked out from The Tipton and headed for the airport in Cody's car. Once they got to the airport, Cody bid farewell to Bailey with a quick yet sweet kiss and watched her enter the airport until he could no longer see her anymore and returned to his home. At once when Cody walked through the door of his empty home, he looked around and certain images popped up of his envisioned how his and Bailey's family would be like: their youngest son would be running down the hallway chased by Cody himself and his and Bailey's older twin daughters were making cookies in the kitchen. Cody blinked and lost his vision of his and Bailey's future of having a family. Instead of dragging his ass to his bedroom for some relaxation and recovery, Cody groaned, threw his bag and collapsed on overstuffed chair in the loving room.

To Be Continued…


	28. Pre-Wedding Jitters

On July 23, 2020 in Kettlecorn, just two weeks away from the wedding, Bailey was highly distracted. She could barely get through work without thinking about her parents and Grammy getting to the small wedding and getting into her wedding dress. It was a nearly a week since she returned from Boston after visiting Carey with Cody. She was wondering how the wedding would go, how fast the ceremony would be and how she and Cody would start their life together as husband and wife.

During the middle of the week while Bailey was getting her groove back, Bailey's friend and receptionist had been observing her behavior since her return to work. She noticed how Bailey zoned out the first day back and feared that was getting worse each passing day. However, she wasn't sure about Bailey today. She seemed stable and focused. But she felt that Bailey still needed someone to talk to about her woes. On their lunch break, Holly Davis approached Bailey and sat down next to her at the table in the break room.

"Hello, Dr. Pickett."

Bailey was in mid-lift with her tuna salad sandwich in her hands and looked over at Holly.

"Hello, Mrs. Davis. How are you?"

"I'm good. I'm as healthy as a horse so you don't to give me a check-up. But you might need a check-up of your own."

Bailey knitted her eyebrows together. "What do you mean?"

"I'm talking about your mental health! Golly. You think you would know what's wrong with you being a doctor and all."

"What are you talking about, Mrs. Davis."

"Cut the horse crap, Bailey. Call me Holly already."

"Um…Okay. Holly."

"Seal your lips for a moment, Bailey."

"What?"

"Bailey, I'm going to be frank with you. You need to let out what you've bottled up inside. You can talk to me. I'll listen to you and help you with your problems."

"I'm sorry, Holly, but what problems?"

Holly became agitated but Bailey's oblivious and aloof behavior toward her distress for the upcoming wedding. She thus began to poke Bailey in the forehead for four consecutive times before stopping and as she would poke Bailey, she spoke.

"You know exactly what problems! You're gonna get married soon and something bugging you something awful about it! Tell me!"

Bailey rubbed her semi-tender forehead and then looked at Holly with a look of distain and defeat in her eyes.

"You got me, Holly. I am concerned about mine and Cody's wedding which will happen two weeks from now."

"I know. Tell me what your worried about, you love-sick fool. Ever since you got back, you've been utterly distracted."

"I know….I try not to think about it."

"About what?"

"If I'll be a good wife to Cody and if we made the right decision to get married so soon so fast."

"That shouldn't bother you. Didn't you tell me that you and Cody fell in love gradually as you two survived on a marooned island where you two met?"

"Yes."

"So, don't worry about it. Do you regret anything?"

"No."

"Then what's to worry about? You'll be fine."

"Well, that's easier said than done. Besides, I don't know how the ceremony will go."

"I'm sure everything will work out for the best in the end."

"Yeah…But there is one more thing I'm concern about."

"What's that?"

"The honeymoon."

"Oh…..THAT'S what you're worried about!"

"Shhh….Don't speak so loud! I don't want anybody else to know."

"Okay….So, are you afraid that Cody won't perform well?"

"Actually, no. I'm not worried about him. I'm worried if I'll be able to be up to par."

"You're worried about pleasing him? What for? Haven't you guys done it before?"

"Yes. More than once."

"Then what are you worried for?"

"Our first time together as husband and wife will be a very crucial part of our newly formed married life on our honeymoon. I want to know if you have any tips for me so that the night won't turn bad."

"Do you want me to give you tips on how not to be a spaz or do you want me to give you tips on how not to be a spaz and give you tips on how to keep your man interested?"

"Uh…I don't know…"

"Bullshit, Bailey! You're just too shy to admit that you need tips on both how not to be a spaz and keeping Cody on his toes….or knees. How did you become so uncharacteristically shy?"

"I just want to have a nice honeymoon with my new husband. Cody and I will be married soon and I want to be prepared."

"Okay. I'll help you."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Okay." Suddenly, Bailey puts down her sandwich and turns on her side so she's facing Holly on the bench.

"What should I do?"

"As far as not acting like a spaz thing, don't think about screwing up and you won't screw up."

"I guess I can try."

"Good. As far as the love making tips go, just be adventurous but also make sure that Cody will be up for anything new you try with him. Go with what your heart says and have fun. But also stay safe."

"What do you mean by "safe"?"

"Don't bump your head or break a bone."

"Oh. Okay then…"

"Anything else?"

"Do you recommend any tricks do use in bed?"

"John really liked it when I blew air onto the tip of his penis. I don't know how Cody might react to that, but you could give it a try."

"Okay. Do you have anything else?"

"Nothing too specific. All I have left to say is for general stuff. You know, rub his ass, play with his junk, twist his nipples. That sort of stuff."

"I think I can do that much."

"And of course, do foreplay before the real action and talk dirty to each other when you're ready."

"I know. I got that much down."

"And tease his back. Start out slow."

"Of course."

"And maybe try the 69."

"I don't know about that… I can't promise anything."

"That's fine. Do you feel ready?"

"Yes. Thanks for your help, Holly."

"No problem. By the way, remember to have lubricant or messaging oil with you when you guys do it."

"I'll remember. Thanks."

"Sure."

Holly and Bailey smiled at each other and then ate their lunch. At one point, they chatted about day-to-day topics and where they got certain articles of clothing and how cute they were for an affordable price. After their lunch break, Bailey and Holly went back to their work. Holly was able to work more efficiently while Bailey was able to work wholly focused and energized.

To Be Continued…


	29. A New Chapter In Life

At ten in morning of August 6, everything was in accordance. The reception area was ready and the guests were sitting in white fold up chairs with matching cushions waiting for the bride to be walked down the aisle by her father. Behind the minister were rolling waves crashing down on the shore twenty feet away near Boston Harbor. Cody was standing on the audiences' right with Zack at his side acting as the best man holding Bailey's ring for Cody. Across the way from Zack and Cody was Holly. She was holding Cody's ring for Bailey. The guests who sat in the chairs were Eunice Pickett, Grammy Pickett, Cary and Kurt Martin, Mr. Moseby, London Tipton, Maddie Fitzpatrick, and Mary Ann Thomas from Bailey's work. The wedding march song began to play. Everyone turned their attention toward the flower arch and saw Bailey and Clyde at the end of the aisle. They were smiling and started up walking down the aisle between the chairs. Everyone stared at Bailey in awe. Her wedding dress had short sleeves, a V-neck collar, a simple veil, and no train. Bailey had pearl earrings, the pearl necklace Cody made, and her hair was in a loose braid tied together with a white satin ribbon. Once Bailey and Clyde got to the makeshift stage, Clyde and Bailey exchanged kisses on the cheek and then Clyde gave Bailey to Cody. Then he found his spot next to Eunice and sat down. The minister commenced the ceremony.

When it was time for Cody and Bailey to give their vows, Cody went first pulling out a piece of crumbled paper. He was anxious to say his vows before he would faint. He unfolded his piece of paper and looked over at Bailey. She gave him a reassuring smile. Cody briefly looked over at his and Zack's parents and friends and saw they gave him a reassuring smile as well. He turned back to Bailey and swallowed a lump in his throat. He would rotate between looking at the paper and at Bailey as he gave his vows.

"Bailey, when I first met you on the island, I was a bit worried that we wouldn't get along and survive separately. But luckily, you cooperated with me and we became good friends. During our time on the island, I had gradually fallen in love with you. Despite my strong and undying love for you, I didn't make a move on you because, at the time, you were still engaged to Jake and I didn't want to give you the impression that I was the kind of guy who didn't respect a scared relationship between two people. But, by some miracle, I won you over. With that said, I promise you that I will never let you go and I won't let you down when you need me, especially at times when you need me the most. I promise to protect and provide for you as much I could when we were on the island. I promise my loyalty and support to you. And above all, I promise to love you through all of the good and bad times."

Bailey beamed at Cody. She felt so honored to hear such heartfelt words from her soon-to-be-husband. She collected her thoughts and had Holly give her her vows. Holly handed Bailey a neatly creased piece of paper. Bailey unfolded her piece of paper, briefly turned toward her family and Mary Ann and then turned her attention back to Cody. Before she read her vows, she could feel her heart pound in her chest. She felt like she was going to die. Bailey calmed herself and read her vows.

"Cody, as we stand here in front our family and closest friends soon to be husband and wife, I think back to my first impression of you when we met on the island. I admit, I thought you were a little weird, but I decided to look past that and thought that I should with you. And I'm glad that I chose to work with you. I knew you were somewhat skittish at times, but as we survived on the island, we grew closer together and I found myself learning news about you every day and loving every new trait about you. It wasn't until I got sick and you helped me get better that I realized that I wanted to be with you…possibly for the rest of my life. Yet I can only hope that for all you did for me that I may be able to return the favor. So with that said, I promise you my fidelity and my support. I promise to comfort you, care for you and keep you grounded, especially when you'll need someone to keep your ego in check. And for your case, I'll be helping you build up your self-confidence. And most importantly, I promise to never leave you and always love you for as long as we care for each other."

Cody gave Bailey an appreciative smile. The minister then gave them the cue to exchange rings. Cody and Bailey exchanged their vows with Zack and Holly for the rings. Then they faced each other and exchanged rings. Once both of them had their wedding rings on, Cody and Bailey joined hands and the minister closed up the ceremony.

"By the power invested by me by the state of Massachusetts, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Cody instantly wrapped his arms around Bailey's waist and Bailey quickly slung her arms around Cody's neck and kissed. Everyone clapped out of congratulations for the newly married couple and after ten seconds, Cody and Bailey broke away from the kiss. They linked arms and walked down the aisle toward the limo to where the reception would be held.

At the reception, the small wedding party enjoyed a buffet of grilled chicken, salmon, steamed vegetables, and Caesar salad with the drink options of iced tea, lemonade and water. In addition, champagne was offered. While everybody was enjoying their lunch, Zack made an announcement and gave a small speech how happy and proud he was for his brother for getting married. When he was done with his short speech, he toasted to Cody and Bailey and wished them luck. They thanked him and then everybody else who came for the wedding and the gifts they give. Once everyone had their lunch, the cake was served. After cake, everyone said their goodbyes and went home.

Once the wedding was completely over with clean up and closing photographs of the happy day, Cody and Bailey changed their clothes and settled into their new home in the suburbs of the city. Once they dropped off their bags and boxes around the house, Bailey went off to use the bathroom. In the meantime, Cody picked up two pairs of airplane tickets to the Sierra Buttes in California and to Kauai, Hawaii from the kitchen table. As soon as Bailey came out of the bathroom and into the kitchen, Cody showed her the tickets.

"What's this, Cody?"

"It'll be our plans for our two week honeymoon vacation."

"Two weeks? Oh my gosh."

"I know. I thought that we could re-live some tropic romance in Hawaii first for our official honeymoon night and the week to follow and then take a detour in California for another week before we return home. How does that sound?"

"What could we do in California when we leave Hawaii?"

"Have some fun and cozy up in a cabin in the Sierra Buttes Mountains for three days and then head down to the San Francisco Bay Area to do some sightseeing and then hop on a plane back here in Boston. Would that be okay?"

"Yes!"

Bailey tackled Cody to the ground with a hug. Cody tried to push Bailey off so they could stand up, but then she proceeded to tackle his lips with her own. Cody didn't try to struggle. He became a receptive party of the make-out session. After a minute of passionate kissing, Bailey broke away from the kiss and got off Cody. The couple then stood up and looked at each other with excitement in their eyes.

"So, Cody, when do we leave?"

"The plane leaves tomorrow at eight in the morning. So, we should here by six thirty to get to airport around seven. But I have to warn you, Bailey, even though we have two tickets to Kauai, we have to take a twenty minute transfer plane ride from Oahu to Kauai. Will that be okay?"

"Of course. That's fine."

"Okay. So, if we want enough sleep before we go on the airplane, we should have an early dinner and go to sleep as soon as possible."

"That should work. Should our first dinner as husband and wife at six?

"Six or six thirty should be fine."

"Okay. So, let's unpack to be ready and distract ourselves from thinking of the upcoming vacation."

"Sounds like a plan, Bailey."

"I love you, Cody."

"I love you too, Bailey."

Cody and Bailey smile at each other and then give each other Eskimo kisses.

"This is so exciting!"

"I know, Bailey. We'll have so much fun. We just got to remember to pack accordingly and efficiently. Since we'll be two weeks away, we probably want to pack for a week and a half if we want a lighter load."

"That is an option. We talk about later after dinner. Right now, let's unpack."

"You're right, Bailey."

"I know. But you're right too."

"About what?"

"Packing lighter….and marrying me."

Cody grinned. "I know."

Then Cody pecked Bailey on the lips. Afterwards, Cody and Bailey went off in different directions to unpack their belongings and between six and six thirty they had dinner of baked chicken and string beans with water. After dinner, Cody and Bailey cleaned up, unpacked some more of their belongings and put out clothes for the next morning to be ready for the trip ahead of them. At once when Cody and Bailey were done unpacking and packing a few things in their bags they would use for their honeymoon trip, the two of them changed into their pajamas and went to bed close together.

To Be Continued…


	30. Tropical Paradise

After the eleven hour plane ride from Boston to Poipu Beach on Kauai and a fifteen minute car drive from the airport, Cody and Bailey got to their hotel suite at the Marriott's Waiohai Beach Club resort and crashed on their bed for a late morning nap before they would get some lunch and look around. Thirty minutes later at one forty five, Cody and Bailey woke from their nap feeling refreshed and ready to explore the neighbor surrounding Poipu Beach. The happily married couple got off the bed, freshened up and headed for the car.

Cody and Bailey drove for ten minutes before they stumbled upon a farmer's market in what was an empty lot. Cars were parked sporadically in the remains of a parking lot that mostly covered by farmer stands that had herbs, spices, and a whole slew of fresh fruit. Cody and Bailey walked around and stopped at a stand and got a mature coconut with part of it cut off and shared it drinking the milk through a bendy straw. As the two of shared the coconut, Cody and Bailey looked around a little longer and bought some fruit. They left shortly after they purchased some fruit and went off searching for a place to have lunch.

They stumbled upon a pizza place in town and ate there for lunch. Afterwards, Cody and Bailey walked around and went into some nearby shops and got ice cream at an ice cream shop near the pizza place and returned to the rental car. For the rest of the day, Cody and Bailey went sightseeing, did some shopping and then returned to the hotel suite to put the fruit in the refrigerator. For a short while, Cody and Bailey rested up and then got ready to do some snorkeling. They had found a nice spot to snorkel and did so for twenty minutes and then resurfaced and briefly stopped back at the suite to change and then went out again for dinner.

Cody and Bailey had dinner at Joe's On The Green. After they had dinner and danced to some music, Cody and Bailey left Joe's and drove to the beach. They parked the car at the quaint beach and got out to take a stroll on the sand before they would return to their hotel suite. As they walked the length of the beach hand in hand, Cody and Bailey simply listened to the soft crash of the waves coming in at the shore with the sunlight almost completely gone from the horizon. After some time of walking, Cody and Bailey decided to rest for a while near some rocks and palm tree before they would return to the car. They leaned toward each other and stared at the last bits of sunlight beyond the horizon. Cody grabbed Bailey's hand and she laced her fingers with his.

"This is nice."

"I agree. This turned out to be a pretty good honeymoon so far."

"I know what you mean, Cody. But our honeymoon isn't over yet."

"I know that. We have two weeks."

"I'm not talking about our vacation trip. I'm strictly talking about tonight, our official honeymoon night."

Cody blushed a little. "Oh. That. Well, of course we'll make sure tonight ends with a bang instead of a fizzle."

"I'll make sure we fulfill our goal of making tonight one to remember from many years to come."

"I don't think that should be a problem."

"Me either."

"Bailey."

"Yes, Cody?"

"I'm glad how today turned out."

"Me too. And to think that we have several other days to do and explore more. We'll have plenty of time to soak up some Hawaiian culture while we're here."

"And I'm sure we'll make it last."

"Oh, yes. We will."

Cody and Bailey lean in and peck each other on the lips. They stare into each other's eyes and turn their heads toward the magical sight of the purple, blue, pink, and orange sky over the blue ocean. Again, Cody and Bailey stare at each other. They feel as though they need more than just a peck on the lips. Their lips clash with full force. Cody leans over Bailey and the two fall down on the white sand and don't break lip contact. The waves kept rolling in rhythm as Cody and Bailey kept kissing with passion. Cody broke away from the kiss just as the waves pulled back into the sea.

"Do you want to continue back at the room?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Let's go."

Cody and Bailey calmly got up and wiped off the sand from their clothes. They began to walk at a slow pace and then gradually built up their speed until they eventually ended up running the rest of the way to the car. Once they got in and buckled themselves in, Cody and Bailey calmed themselves down. However, before Cody could start the car, Bailey briefly stroked his right thigh and gave him a flirty smile. Cody felt anxious to get back to the hotel suite, but kept his cool and drove at an acceptable speed to still be a safe driver and they returned to the suite at a decent hour. At once when they were in the suite, Cody made sure the door was locked and the curtains covered the sliding glass doors that lead to the balcony. Bailey dimmed the lights and turned on some relaxing Hawaiian music. When they faced each other after completing their small tasks, Cody took Bailey's hand and brought her into the bedroom.

Bailey backed up onto the bed and kicked off her sandals. Cody grinned at Bailey as he approached her and was in the midst of taking off his blue and white Hawaiian shirt. Bailey pulled Cody closer to her once he was two feet away from her and helped him shed his shirt. Cody latched his lips onto Bailey's and his sandals slipped off his feet as he joined Bailey on the bed. The two joined their lips together and leaned back on the bed. Cody cupped Bailey's face and caressed her cheeks as she wasted no time to slip off Cody's Hawaiian shirt that was dangling on his shoulders. It dropped on the ground without the couple's notice as they tilted their heads to intensify the kiss. Bailey's hands run up and down Cody's bare back and tickle his spinal column. Cody tightened up his muscles from being lightly tickled by Bailey and grabbed onto the straps of Bailey's blue tank top.

Not wanting for her to take complete control of the situation, Cody stuck his tongue in Bailey's mouth and commenced to lift her tank top from her torso whether she was going to cooperate or not. Subjected to the inevitable, Bailey had to lift her arms so Cody could take off her tank top with relative ease. She first moved her arms from pulling force of Cody lifting the straps from her shoulders, but then became a willing volunteer to complete the task. At once when the accursed tank top off Bailey's torso, it fell to the ground crumpled. Cody and Bailey continued to have their lips ravage one another. Time passed by and the heat rose between their bodies along with the desire to be closer to each other deepened and rose at higher levels. Bailey ran her fingers through Cody's hair. In the meantime, Cody undid Bailey's white shorts and slipped them off her slender legs. The shorts' fate was the same as the rest of the articles of clothing. Cody fashioned a devilish grin as he rubbed his right hand up and down Bailey's lion graciously covered by her lacy, black underwear. After forcing a few moans from Bailey's mouth, Cody slid his hands up her stomach and found their way to her matching bra. He rubbed his hands so that they would move toward each other in the center as long as he wanted to hear Bailey moan and beg and squirm under his throbbing body. As time passed by, he became more eager to have his way with his wife. He wanted to give her the best love-making ever. With her arms up over her head, Bailey gasped for air.

"Oh…Cody, please…."

"Sorry, Bailey. I won't stop until we've gone through the whole thing."

Bailey gasped some more. "Oh good lord, give me strength."

Cody captured Bailey's lips with his own and tenderly squeezed her breasts. Bailey moaned with pleasurable pain and delight. She slipped her hands down and tugged at Cody's belt. She masterfully slipped it out the loops and undid Cody's tan shorts. She placed her hands in his boxers and played around with his manhood. Cody squired under Bailey's control and flipped on his back. Bailey straddled him and he could feel himself getting tight and wet. Bailey did him a favor and rid him of shorts and green boxers. Bailey was now in command and took hold of Cody's erect penis. She bent down and blew air on the stiff tip. Cody yelled in sweet pain and begged for mercy. Bailey wouldn't give up. She blew on the tip again and Cody grabbed two big fistfuls of bed sheets for something to hold onto. He banged his head against the bed as Bailey encased his penis into her mouth. She ran her tongue all over his penis and nibbled on the tip. While holding onto fistfuls of sheet, Cody pounded his fist against the bed biting his lower lip so hard as to not scream for mercy. Beads of sweat began to form and drip down his forehead. Once Bailey had tasted Cody's manhood long enough, she decided the take pity of him. She quickly undressed and placed Cody's once-clenched hands onto her soft yet firm ass and made playful circles on around his nipples with her index fingers. She gave him a sly smile and raised her eyebrows at him as she lay on top of him with the upmost confidence.

"Go ahead. Squeeze my ass. I know you want to."

Cody gave Bailey a gentle squeeze but then he got more aggressive with his squeezes up to the point where he rubbed one her cheeks while he slapped the other with a disciplining hand. Bailey moaned and giggled with delight. She caressed Cody's body as he "disciplined" her. After some time, Cody flipped Bailey over and kissed her on the lips and then all over her body. When his lips landed on her sweet spot, he exacted his revenge on her and proceeded to lick her clitoris and didn't stop when she was thrashing about begging for him to stop. He did not stop until he was satisfied which took two long minutes of long, slow strokes of the tongue going up and down Bailey's sweet spot. Even though he went on to message and lick her inner thighs. He didn't stop until he knew he had worn Bailey out and had her right where he wanted her: panting on the bed all sweaty in the spread eagle position. Cody helped Bailey bend her knees and kissed her on the forehead before he hovered over her as he watched her catch her breath.

"Ready for the finale, my love?"

Bailey spoke between breathes.

"You" Breathe. "Better." Breathe. "Make". Breathe. "It." Breath. "Worthwhile."

"I wouldn't worry about that, Bailey. But will you have enough energy?"

"Shut up. Of course, I'll have enough energy to get through the rest."

"Okay then. Ready?"

"Yes. Take me."

Bailey gripped the bed sheets as she had spread her legs out even further. Cody positioned himself and then carefully slid inside Bailey. He built up momentum when he felt he and Bailey were comfortable and kept up and demanding pace going in and out of Bailey. As he rode her, he could feel that the ride was as bumpy as a southbound train ride through the mountains. Cody went faster and harder until both of their groins were on fire, damp, and under pressure from all the friction that had built up between their sex organs. Right before they cummed, Cody quickly pulled out of Bailey and they exploded from the roughest and fastest fuck ever. Cody collapsed by Bailey's side and heaved. Sometime after they smiled at each other exchanged "I love you's" before they curled up under the sheets and fell asleep from utter exhaustion.

To Be Continued…

**Sorry about the chapter. I got super distracted. By the way, I'm curious if you guys want read into the California trip Cody and Bailey trip will have or just pass by it with a little mention to it before I decide to make them move on from Hawaii. How much or how little detail do you guys want? I'm just curious. I'm up for whatever. Hopefully, I'll finish this story in a timely matter and not pass days as a half-zombie.**


End file.
